


Lolalan (Looney Tunes - Mulan)

by kolbinski



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Mulan (1998), Three Stooges
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbinski/pseuds/kolbinski
Summary: A Mulan Crossover with characters from the Looney Tunes Series. Can anyone stop the villain Yosemite Sam when he begins an invasion? Perhaps there may lie one hero, & from every man power around, it may take...a woman's touch? And that woman maybe...Lola Bunny? Get ready for some fun humor in this action pack story!
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Invasion of the Villains

Lolalan (Looney Tunes - Mulan)

Cast Characters:

Mulan - Lola Bunny

Mom and Dad - Bunny and Claude

Mulan's Grandma - Granny

Mulan's Dog - Hector the Bulldog

Musa - Sylvester the Cat

Lucky Cricket - Tweety Bird Speedy Gonzales

Mulan's horse - Road Runner

Spirit Elders - Mr. Herriman as the Head Spirit (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Rabbit and Fox as husband and wife complainers (Skunk Fu), Big Rabbit as the decapitated head spirit (Angry Beavers), Bucky O Hare and Jenny as old couple of the family (Bucky-O-Hare), Bunny Rabbot as an old gal member of the family (Sonic the Hedgehog), Usagi Yojimbo as a warrior of the group (Teengae Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Hare as the calculating accountant (Monster Rancher), Roger Rabbit & Jessica Rabbit as an old couple who know about raising family (Who Framed Roger Rabbit). Yin and Yang as apart of an old siblings of the group that snap a lot (Yin Yang Yo!)

Emperior - Chuck Joe

Captain - Rapid Rabbit

Advisor - Wild E. Coyote

Captain's son - Bugs Bunny

Three soldier's -Daffy Duck (Short, Temper Warrior), Porky Pig (Tall, Foolishy Warrior), Foghorn Leghorn (Big, Jolly Warrior)

Zan - Yosemite Sam

Zan's bird - Beaky Buzzard

Zan's men - Taz the Tasmanian Devil, Elmer Fudd, Doctor Whow, Monster Masher, Rocky and Mugsy

~  
~

Prologue: Invasion of the Villains

"Lolalan (A Looney Tunes Story Of Mulan)"

A long time ago, there exists a country called Toonatopia. It is a noble and ancient land ruled by a wise emperor. Of course, because of its resources and such, enemy forces tried to invade it. But thanks to a big wall on a border separating the country from that of the enemy's, no one can get in. That is until one night.

A guard named Goopy Gear was on guard duty, making sure everything is going all right. He looked like a tall, lanky humanoid dog with scruffy whiskers and long, expressive ears, plus he had the look of an old classic toon from the Black & White Cartoons. He at less wore armor on his body! He was sure that all is right and he decided to retire for the night.

Before he could do so, something swoops down and knocks his helmet off, startling him. Goopy looks around to see what just attack him. He sees it landing on a flag pole nearby. It is a buzzard with a long yellow beak, talon feet, black feathers, a white feather collar neck, tan neck and head with black goofy looking eyes. His name was Beaky Buzzard, and he gave a goofy yet sinister chuckled! "Gohouh-hub!"

"Whah! What are you suppose to be?" Goopy Gear wonders what a bird like that is doing here?

"I'm a bird of a dangerous prey, watch!" Without warning, the bird gave a big screech. "ARrrrrrrriieeeeeehhhhkeeehhh!"

That's when strange noises were heard in the background! "Poooffhhh, Clanghh!"

"Gauhph!?" Goopy gasps as he sees a grappling hook comes over the wall and grabs onto something. Alarmed, he looks over the head and more grappling hooks appear. This could only mean one thing. "Invasion!" Goopy yelled out, alarmed and kept at it. "Get the signal ready!"

The dog runs as fast as he can to the tower and climbs up the ladder. Evil enemies climbed over the wall and begin their attack. Two villains that came over were named Taz, the Tasmanian Devil and Elmer Fudd, chases after Goopy. Taz cut the ladder with his sword but it's too late as the dog got to the top in time.

Goopy knows that he has to light the fire and then the other towers will do the rest. As he grabs a torch to do so, another villain appears and startled him. He is a little man with a big red mustache who is wearing a tan cowboy hat, brown armor on his chest, a red shirt on the inside, black pants, black and gold belt with what may be described as mini Gun-blade guns, a grey cape, black boots, a black thin-strip mask. All of Toonatopia knows him as Yosemite Sam, the leader of the villains who lived on the other side. He plans on taking over the country and it appears that day has arrived.

With a smirk, he jumps over the tower's edge and lands across the cauldron glaring at Goopy as if saying to dare him to light the thing. Beaky Buzzard flies and lands on his arm. "Duh-hukh, I did verrrrrry good on signaling, yep, sure did!"

A pause, then Goopy threw the torch into the cauldron getting a fire going. Sam did not even bother to stop the dog. He just stands there and watches as the other towers light their cauldrons, alerting the country to the danger. "You can invade all you want, but now the whole country knows of your presence." Goopy said in defiance.

The villain just smiles as he grabs the flag and uses the fire to burn it. "On the contrary, I intend for it to happen. GahuchhucAAaAaaHHHHhhhhh!" Sam said sinisterly to the soldier as the flag continues to burn. The invasion has begun.

~

News of the villains' invasion spread, even to the Cartoon Palace. In the central chamber, they open up as a small brown rabbit (Note: Who's not to be confused with Rapid T. Rabbit) wearing a Chinese general armor outfit came in. His name is General Rapid Rabbit, the leader of the emperor's army.

"Your Majesty!" Rapid Rabbit begins to say in concern as he approaches the emperor with some of his men. He bows as he continues, as a show of respect. "We got bad news. The villains have got through our northern border. They are invading."

"Ha! That is very much an impossible feet, I should know since I'm a genius!" Snapped someone near the emperor. He is a brown furred coyote with beige furred on his stomach, his neck, his month and inside his long ears. His muzzle was black while his eyes were yellow, wears a blue robe with yellow lines on the edges and wears a top stylish hat and was carrying a pen and scroll in his hands. His name is Wile E. Coyote, a man with a genius mind, but of not well put for traps and the emperor's advisor. Although he's pundit to his points across, he makes sure the rules are follow...most of the time anyway. "We have got the Great Wall, my I remind you! No one can get by it or through it!"

"But what about over it!" Rapid Rabbit proclaimed of a miss fact about going over the great wall!

"Oh, well perhaps, but it shouldn't…" Before Coyote could make a come back, he was interrupted!

"Quiet." Said the emperor in concern. He is a skinny, old, gray-haired/slightly bald man dressed in red robes with black and gold silks. His name is Chuck Jones, the emperor of Toonatopia. Turning to the general he said this in wanting whatever news that the rabbit has to say, be finish so that he'll know of the news. "Rapid Rabbit, go on."

"To make matters worst, Yosemite Sam is leading them." Rapid Rabbit explained grimly. Chuck Jones looks concerned. Yosemite Sam's reputation as a cruel-brutal barbarian outlaw is known even in the palace. If he got pass the Great Wall, then he will most likely to try to invade the capital and take him prisoner. Rapid Rabbit continued onward on his report. "It's best if we get defenses around the palace at once, your highness."

"No, we mustn't! Coyote…" The old man called for his advisor!

"Yes, your emperor ship!" Coyote asked standing in attention.

"Give out notices to all the provinces in the country." Chuck Jones explains what he is about to declare out his order of command. "We must get as many reserves and new recruits as we can to stop the invaders."

"Uh, forgive me for asking this out of terms, sire, but wouldn't it be better if my men deal with Yosemite Sam? They could stop him." Rapid Rabbit asked skeptically. He doesn't want to risk innocent lives to fight a nasty battle against villains, especially since Yosemite Sam is leading them.

The emperor shook his head "no" before signing as he explain. "I can't take chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat." What Chuck Jones doesn't know that it won't be a man that will save them all, but rather a woman...

~

In a farm in a village somewhere in Toonatopia, a girl is using chopsticks to single out a grain of rice on the top of a pile of rice. She is a young adult humanoid female rabbit with brown fur as well as blond hair going down to her neck which she wears a purple rubber band and on both ears like a ponytail, green eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top, purple baggy pants and white gloves. Her name was Lola Bunny.

She sighs as she tries to get this right. She has an important event today and everything must be right. It is a way to bring honor to her family. But usually, she always had trouble doing so. "Be quiet, demure, graceful, polite." Lola said as she uses her chopsticks to pick some rice up and eats a mouthful. "Delicate, refined, posed." Putting her chopsticks down and swallowing her rice, she writes down the last word on her arm. If she needs to, she will look the words up so she can know the words. Sure, it is cheating, but the girl is desperate at this point. "Punctual."

"Carthhh…carthhh….CArrrrchhhkkk!" A roaster crowed startling her suddenly. The day has begun! She got to get her chores done before getting to that other thing. She got out of bed and runs outside.

"Hector, Hector!" Lola cries out looking for someone. Soon she found Hector. He is a muscle-bound bulldog with gray fur and could walk on pigeon toes, don't ask!? His face bears a perpetual scowl between two immense jowls, wears a black collar with silver studs. Lola's bulldog is right now sleeping. "There you are." Lola cooed at him as she wakes Hector up. "Who's the smartest bulldog I have ever known?" Hector smiles as Lola petted him. He likes that very much. "Come on, Hector. I need help with chores. How about it?"

"RAFfhhh!" Hector woofs out, as he got up and begins to help out. Later, Lola ties a sack of grain to the dog's waist and ties a stick onto him so the end of it is in Hector's face. She ties a bone on the end so he could see it but not get it. "Arffuhh-Roofuhh!!" Hector barks happily as he tries to go after the bone. Lola quickly opens the door so the bulldog can run out. He barks as he goes by the chicken. They made noises as they see the feed being pour out from the sack and eat happily.

Hector also goes by a great blue-feathered bird. His body was small while his neck was long. His tail was long as well. His wings were small, he had orange/brown legs. Purple feathers covered his head and his wings, his beak was yellow. It's name is Road Runner, a roadrunner as you would guess!? It's the family's traveling carrier, kinda like a horse, but this one's faster. He watches what Hector is doing and jumped in the air from noticing the dog's reckless chase. "Beep! Beep!" Seems like he's seen this everyday, never a time where he hadn't tried to rush by him!

Near the house is a small temple. The family goes there often to pray to their ancestors for good luck and such. A humanoid male-rabbit is inside praying right now. He is a brown furred with some white in the middle of his head. Wore an old light-blue rob cloth around himself with black lines on the edges, wore a white pants, black shoes. He is Claude, Lola's father. He is well known as a great warrior of wars' past. But times have taken their tow on the rabbit. He is now retired and has a bad leg. Any more battles could kill him.

Lola's father prays as he said this to them. "Ancestors, I hope you assist my daughter in impressing the matchmaker." Today is the day Lola will meet a matchmaker. The girl has to impress the woman if she were to bring honor. So far, like we've said before, Lola wasn't doing any good.

"Arfff-Arffarffarff!" Just then Hector runs in barking and goes around Claude dropping grain all over the floor.

"Bark-CAAAahhhh!" The chickens follow the dog as they feed on the grain like mad.

Lola's father doesn't seem to notice though he does say, "Please help her, for goodness sakes."

At that time, Lola came up to the temple and smiles in amusement. Hector is trying to get the bone via his hind legs. That dog can be so silly at times. Lola goes up and bends the stick so that the dog can finally get his bone, beginning to bit into it enjoyably. Knowing her dad is at the temple, she goes to it holding a tray with a teapot and a cup saying this to him. "Hey dad. I got your…Woophhh!?"

She yelps as Claude chose that time to come out causing him to bump into her. "Breakkkhhh!" The cup fell to the ground and breaks into pieces. Luckily the man grabs the teapot with the cane he was holding to support himself in the nick of time. "Lola." Claude said shaking his head. His daughter can be a bit clumsy but he cares for her.

"No worries. Got a spare." Lola said assuring her father, as she gets out a cup from her shirt. At least she always came prepared. She gets the teapot and begins pouring.

"Lola…" Claude tried to speak, but got cut again.

"Dad, remember. Dr. Lipschitz insisted on three cups of tea every morning. Must keep your strength." Lola still continued to explain.

"Lola…" Lola's dad repeated in concern. She got to get going right now.

"And three at night..." Lola continued until.

"Lola, forgive me but you got to be in town. You know you got to..." Claude was trying to tell her something, but then...

Lola beat her father on what he was going to say before him. "…uphold the family honor, I know. Just don't worry. I will not let you down, I promised." The man looks at the girl in doubt. It's not the first time she said this. Luckily for Lola, her dad didn't see her covering up the writing on her arm thanks to her sleeves. "See ya! Wish me luck!"

"Well hurry!" Claude calls after Lola, as she heads down the stairs. The man looks worried instead of delighted. He has a bad feeling that something may go wrong. Turning to Hector, he said this in worried tone. "I think I better do some more praying. I'm going to need it." He heads back into the temple leaving Hector looking confused a bit.

~  
~

Looks like a good start to begin a story. Now, what will happen with Lola, will she be able to impress the matchmaker? But dear Granny gives her TWO lucky creatures, a yellow canary & a speedy mouse. Will they help the young rabbit pass, or….will things not go as plan? It’s bound to be funny to see how one tries, so…stay tune…


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble With The Matchmaker

Chapter 1: Trouble With The Matchmaker

In town, two ladies are waiting for Lola, both concerned and patiently. They got to get the girl ready to be presentable for the matchmaker.

One of them is a blonde haired humanoid female rabbit with gray fur, a purple rob cloth dress, purple heels, a light-beaded neckless, and has eye-lashes on her eyes.Her name is Bunny, Lola's mother and husband to Claude. The wife and husband's name may ring some bells, as it was during the war she meant the rabbit, helped him during any injuries and fell in love, but that's their story, not this's story!

Standing next to her is an old woman. She is an elderly gentle old looking human lady who has white hair and is wearing glasses and a blue dress.Her name is Granny, Lola's grandmother from being apart of the family which she help took care of her father when he was young, but like I said, another story!

"Oh, where is she? She is supposed to be here a while ago." Bunny said worried. "She is going to be late."

A furry woman pokes her head out of a building nearby. She is Sally Acorn, the bath lady. "Well I hope Lola gets here soon. You know how Cruella Deville hates it when people are late." Sally warned before going back into the building.

"Why today?" Bunny asked sadly to no one in particular. "I should have pray to the ancestors for luck."

"Ho-Ho, my dear! Pardon me for saying this, but how can they be lucky, if their dead?" Granny scoffed off a bit to mention. She then grins as she added this to what she was going to say. "I got all the luck we'll need right here."

She holds up two small little cages with something inside each. One was a cute little bird with yellow feathers, orange feet, orange beak, blue eyes and eye lashes. His name was Tweety, a sweat little canary, very curious of things and could sometimes get in trouble, mostly with cats! Next was a small brown-furried mouse, wearing a yellow sombrero, a red ascot, a white shirt and white trousers. His name is Speedy Gonzales, he's known for being the fastest mouse in Mexico or Meh-hi-coh as he pronounces it. They are both suppose to help bring good luck!?

"Okay, little guys." Granny said to the two in their cages, as she said this next part. "Time to show these dearies a thing or two, this is your chance to prove yourselves lucky!"

"Owwwhhh, I wonder what will do!?" Tweety asked sweetly, wondering that thought without the knowledge of the danger!?

"Uh-Oh, senirotia is blindfolding herself, which means…!?" Before Speedy could finish, Granny was carrying the two right into the busy street after she covered her eyes with a blindfold out of nowhere!

"Wait, Mom! No!" Bunny gasped in alarm.

But it's too late as the woman went into the street while Tweety and Speedy amazingly stretch their arms to each other to hug the other while they scream in terror like some cartoon characters would do. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Luckily for the old woman, the canary, and the mouse, the traffic just barely misses the woman but two horses, carriages, and cars crashes making a big accident and such. Once on the other side of the street, Granny takes the blindfold off and grins. She has made it without a scratch and looks at the two still in their cages! "Yes! These little creatures are the lucky ones!" Granny announced from the other side to her daughter.

"I cobayah, that was mucho close!" Speedy said with a shaken and nervous look on his face!

"Ahhhh!?" Tweety suddenly fainted from that experience after releasing the mouse from the hug.

"Hai!" Bunny sighs in relief that she's alright. She wishes her mother stops relying on something that may turned out to get her kill one day. Just then she sees a familiar girl riding in on Road-Runner.

"Hey, mom! I'm here!" Lola said as she got off Road-Runner taking the hair off. She notices her mom giving her an annoyed look. The girl sighs, knowing what it means. "I'm sorry, mom. I try to get here as soon as I could but..."

"Never mind about that." Bunny said sternly, there's not enough time for that now that she's here. "We got to get you clean up right now." With that, Bunny takes Lola right into the cleaning house where Sally is waiting for her. She sees some hay still in the girl's hair making the half squirrel sighs as she begins to sing.

Sally: This is what you give me to work with?

She soon pushes Lola into a changing wall cover for when some need to change cloths."

Sally: Well, honey, I've seen worse.

Now Sally begins to help hurry along to help get Lola out of her dirty cloths. After getting the girl undressed, Sally got Lola into the bath.

Sally: We're gonna turn this sow's ear

"Woo-WOohhohh!" After getting the female rabbit undressed, Sally had made her fall right into the bath tub behind the changing wall cover!

Sally: Into a silk purse.

Sally moves the silk thingie. Lola is in the bath and it is cold.

"It's f-f-f-f-freezing in here." Lola said trying to do her best from getting a cold.

"Well maybe if you would have got here on time, you would have a warm bath, wouldn't you?" Bunny asked with a smirk at that comment at seeing her daughter's surprise reaction to the bath's temperature.

Sally: We'll have you...

Soon Sally comes and pours a bowl of water onto Lola, getting her hair soak.

Sally: Washed and dried

Sally begins to wash the rabbit's hair with soap.

Sally: Primped and polished till you glow with pride

Soon Sally finished washing Lola's hair and waved her hands to get the soap out.

Sally: Trust my recipe for instant bride

Then Sally starts to pour in some shampoo bottles in Lola's hair

Sally: You'll bring honor to us all

Sally begins to go after doing the hair part! Bunny gets a sponge and begins to clean Lola's right arm. She notices the writing the girl has written on the said arm.

"What is this?" Lola's mom asked in concern.

"Oh, notes," Lola said sheepishly as she took her arm back. "Well, in case of precaution."

"Oh, poor deary. Hold this." Granny exclaimed with a sigh as she hands Tweety and Speedy to Bunny. "This requires more luck."

Lola just groans in concern.

Now we see Lola getting her hair pulled a bit, this must be the hair stylish at work!

Amy Rose: Wait and see

There were two hair dressers, Amy Rose and Cream, comb Lola's hair, making it long. Lola groans, as she prefers it to be in a ponytail.

Amy Rose: When we're through

Amy was on the left, Cream was on the right, each helping to make the hair nice and smooth.

Cream: Boys will gladly go to war for you

Cream begins to tail the back of her hair in a tied little back-piled style to make her long her be keep back a bit from going down her neck.

Amy Rose: With good fortune

Amy states while holding her comb for the thought of the girl's future.

Cream: (Finalizing the hairdo) And a great hairdo

She showed her hair and Lola's in the same style from a mirror.

Both: You'll bring honor to us all

The two girls sing, then Lola's mother comes in to check up while joining in on the singing. Lola, after her hair is done, follows her mother, Bunny outside as she sings.

Bunny: A girl can bring her family

They pass by other girls getting ready for their test, the same as herself.

Bunny: Great honor in one way

At a game nearby, Chester McBadbat and A.J are playing it. Chester makes his turn and smirks, thinking he has won. A.J. thinks trying to determine his next move.

Bunny: By striking a good match

Taking a look, Lola decides to help out a bit. She moves a piece making a great move.

Bunny: And this could be the day

Lola smiles while A.J. looks impressed. Chester McBadbat scowls. He lost once more. Bunny came and takes Lola away not wanting to waste any more time than they did already.

At another place, the dressers Charity Bazaar and Aka Pella, helps make Lola nice and pretty.

Charity: Men want girls

Charity wraps fine silk cloths around Lola's waist.""

Charity: With good taste

Charity finishes wrapping the cloth around while Aka uses a measuring tape to help find out the girl's size measures.

Aka: Calm

Aka has the tape measure around her neck for her throat's measures, and she was about to pull it loss, but her mother came to ease her.

Bunny: Obedient

Bunny said in assuring her daughter to listen to what her dressers are trying to help her do.

Charity: Who work fast-paced

Charity sang from afar while Aka circle around Lola on her rolling stool.

Bunny: With good breeding

Aka was pulling the silk around Lola's waist with Bunny holding the end for her.

Aka: (Pulling the dress tight around her waist) And a tiny waist

"Goaph?" Lola yelps while her waist got squeezed, big time from both Aka and her mom! That was tight!

All Three: You'll bring honor to us all

The three sang as they looked at Lola's look now. After that's done Lola follows her mom a bit.

Chorus: We all must serve our Emperor

As Lola follows, she see's a girl by herself playing with her doll, her name is Lisa Simpson right before seeing two boys come out, playing with each other with wooden swords.

Chorus: Who guards us from the villains

The two boys that had came out laughing and playing with their wooden swords, one named Bart Simpson and the other, Mill House.

Chorus: A man by bearing arms

Lola sees Bart stealing Lisa's toy doll and laughs while his sister chases after him in annoyance.

Chorus: A girl by bearing sons

With a grin, Lola grabs the toy doll from Bart and gives it to Lisa who holds it happily. That is one good thing the girl did today.

Next up, Maid Marian begins to put makeup and such on Lola as she sings now while her mother, bunny sings the parts right after the woman. (Note: It's remixing the words over and over again, tricky, yes!?!)

Maid Marian: When we're through you can't fail

She started to paint Lola's lips on her surprisingly white pale face.

Maid Marian: Like a lotus blossom soft and pale

She then reaches for a blue mirror on her table and holds it close to her while she works on the delicacies on Lola's face.

Maid Marian: How could any fellow say "No sale"

Now she adds her last work of painting Lola's eyelids a darker color, as Lola opens them up now.

Maid Marian: You'll bring honor to us all

When she's done, Maid Marian has a mirror out and uses it so Lola can see the fox's handwork. Needless to say, Lola didn't like it at that so she rubs her a hair a bit and brings it in front of him. Much better.

Her mother, Bunny came, gets a flower hair and comb, and puts it in Lola's hair saying this. "Much better. I think you're ready."

"Not yet." Granny said with a smirk as she brings an apple, a pendent and beads on a neckless over. "An apple for serenity." Granny said putting an apple in the girl's mouth making her surpassed before taking a bite outta it. "A pendant for balance." Granny puts a pendant under Lola's sash, she continues to sing.

Granny: Beads of jade for beauty

Granny puts a bead necklace around Lola's necklace. She is getting more beautiful by the minute.

Granny: You must proudly show it

With a grin, Granny raises the girl's chin high with a hand, as she makes a pose to show a proud figure position of her thanks to the kindness and gifts, etc.

Granny: Now add a Canary and Mouse….

Knowing Lola may need it, Granny had Bunny bring the cages with the nervous Tweety and confused Speedy in them over.

Granny: Just for luck

Then Granny hides them in the girl's sash. She hopes it work and the two's purpose of bringing good luck does well.

Granny: And even you can't blow it

Granny added a shashy comment to the girl before patting the cages hidden in her figure as to say,."With this, even you won't have trouble today" All beautiful and ready, Lola goes outside and looks up into the ski's as if praying for need. to join the maidens on their way to Cruella Deville. Worried, Lola sings as well.

Lola: Ancestors

She then bows her head down a bit, praying for her ancestors to hear her pleas.

Lola: Hear my plea

She lowers her arms after asking for praying help in what she's going for and needs a lot of luck to make it through.

Lola: Help me not to make a fool of me

Lola looks back to see her mother and Granny waving her goodbye and good luck, yet she still seems worried thou!?

Lola: And to not uproot my family tree

She soon was asking this with a smile to help keep her father's health in good condition, out of love for him!

Lola: Keep my father standing tall

Realizing she is slowing down, she runs up to catch up to the maidens while getting a parasol from her mother. She gets in line with the maidens in front walking down deligently.

Maidens & Lola: Scarier than the undertaker

She rushes to hurry up and get in line with the maidens, Kimi Watanable Finster, Terra, Creecoln, and Trixie Tang.

Maidens & Lola: We are meeting our

Lola looks for where they turn after hurrying over, she looks both ways.

Maidens & Lola: Matchmaker

She finds them and hurries to join their walk, as the town's folks join in singing with them.

All Townspeople: Destiny

Lola passes some town folks, as they gather to watch these girls become brides to be for worthy men in their lives.

All Townspeople: Guard our girls

Soon Lola got pass the town's folk to join in with the other maidens while the mothers sing prays to their daughters.

All Townspeople: And our future vas it fast unfurls

Lola quickly sets herself up right in her outfit, brings her umbrella up over her shoulders, and looks out in front of the others in front of her.

All Townspeople: Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Soon Lola notices what they're doing, and positions herself upright in the same manner as them so as to not look out of place.

All Townspeople: Each a perfect porcelain doll

Now Lola feels she fits right in, brings her head up high as to show her thanks in a manner like she was told before. As all the towns folks, including Lola's mother and Granny watch them go off, as the five maiden girls sing each part of what they must do for when they are doing this.

First Maiden: Please bring honor to us

Second Maiden: Please bring honor to us

Third Maiden: Please bring honor to us

Fourth Maiden: Please bring honor to us

As they sang, Lola didn't, she open her eyes, still feeling off about being so confident, as the maidens sing their final parts of the song.

All Towns Folks & Maidens: Please bring honor to us all!

Soon the girls got to the building where Cruella Deville is at and crouched down behind their parasol.

The woman herself came out. She was a white woman with mix hair color of black on the right, white on the left, and had black eyes. She wore some black dress, over it was a white-fur coat, she also had on red gloves on her hands and red heels on her feet.. Her name was Cruella Deville, the matchmaker. If those wanted to seek a husband or a wife, she's the one to go to...as long as you don't do anything that would upset her, that is.

Looking at a clipboard, she makes a roll call of the girls. "Lola Bunny!"

"Here!" Lola said as she raises a hand as she got up.

"Tsk, tsk. Speaking without permission. That will cost you points." The lady spoke while writing down what Lola did that was out of a lady's character.

"Oops." Lola said embarrassed. She has forgotten that one must never speak unless Cruella is speaking to her.

"Oh fiddle sticks, who spit in her bean curd and die?" Granny asked the question to Bunny.

Bunny sighs as she watches on. She hopes to goodness that Lola impressed Cruella Deville. She really does.

When the roll call is done (sort of), it's time for the women to come inside Cruella Deville's building and do some sort of interview. If all goes well, the woman will determined if the girl will be able to married anyone or not.Lola was the first to go in. As she does, Cruella Deville follows and closes the door. She observed Lola carefully.

"Skinny, too skinny that is." The woman said in disapproval as she writes it down. Tweety and Speedy chose this time to peek out of Lola's sash coming out of their cages doing so.

"Woops!" Speedy was about to fall out when Tweety swoops in and saves the mouse from the woman's feet.

"Gotch!" Tweety replied after they were safe for the moment.

"Thanks, amigo, but we best vamoose!" Speedy stated, as they quickly got away from the old lay's feet!

Cruella didn't noticed as her back was turn to Lola. She continues what she is doing of her inspection of the girl's material! "Don't think you would get any kids with that figure."

Lola yelps as she sees Tweety and Speedy and quickly goes to grab them.

"Hey!?" Tweety act out in surprised, but quietly.

"Oh, Senorite! Gentle now!" Speedy spoke out without it being to loudly also.

After she grabs the two creatures and puts them behind her back just as the matchmaker turns around.

"Now recite the final admonition." Cruella Deville requested. Lola smiles and nodded. Of course, she drops Tweety and Speedy as she gets a fan out looking nervously. "Well?"

Lola clears her throat and speaks, "Fulfill your duties calmly and re..." The girls pause then looks at her arm while the matchmaker wasn't looking. Unfortunately, what happened today has smears the writing so Lolas does her best to remember and read what she wrote. "Spectfully. Reflect before you snack." She yelps as she looks at her arm and corrected herself. "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory."

With that Lola fans herself very fast and sighs. A suspicious Cruella Deville takes the fan away and looks at it frowning. If she catches Lola trying to cheat, she is so in trouble. Fortunately for the girl, there are no notes of any kind to be found and she didn't think to look on the arm.

Glaring at Lola who smiles innocently, she said this in a stern tone. "This way!" Then she takes the girl by the arm and pulls her forward. Cruella Deville unknowingly ended up smearing Lola's writing some more and causes some of the ink to be spilled on her own hand. In the next room, Cruella Devillel continues on. "Now pour the tea." She hands a teapot to Lola. The girl looks concerned as she sees the ink on the matchmaker's hand. Cruella still didn't notice as she said this. "In order to show your future in laws how great you are, you got to have some dignity."

Lola stares at her but only because the matchmaker has smears ink on her mouth. But this means she wasn't watching what she was doing as she ended up pouring the tea on the table. Catching this, Lola quickly pours the tea into the cup correcting herself before she was noticed.

"Don't forget refinement. You must be poised." Cruella Deville added to say. So far, things don't look good for Lola.

Lola sighs then noticed something in the teacup. "Huh….what!?"

"Ohhh, I always wanted to try and sing in the tea cup!" It was Tweety Bird, he was somehow able to get into it and was swimming around it before spotting a Mexician mouse on the edge balance near the bird.

While next to Tweety, Speedy was sipping the tea and licking it happily. "Mmm, this here's mucho granda for it's newt taste!" Suddenly, he felt his balance was slipping, as he felt the ground edge of the tea-cup moved! "Wooh, in all of Meh-he-Co, a quake, whoops!" "Splash!" To make matters worst, Cruella Deville takes the cup and is about to drink from it with Tweety still inside and Speedy fell in to join him!

"Uh wait. Excuse me." Lola said nervously to the woman.

"Quiet!" Cruella Deville snapped as she sniffs the tea.

Yelping and fearing the matchmaker will end up drinking Speedy and Tweety, she tries to take the teacup back as Lola said this. "One moment…I will need it back..."

With a scowl, Cruella Deville and Lola fights for the cup. "Splashh!/Ahhh!" During the struggle however, the cup turns over and spills the tea on the woman which sent the two inside the tea flying up above her head for a slow moment.

"Woops!" Tweety said for the accident that had happen!

"Acaraba!?" Speedy exclaimed in surprise by this display!?

"GurRRUUummmhhh……Powhhhhh!" After they said those things, caused Tweety and Speedy soon fell down as gravity took over and they go right in the matchmaker's dress!

"You stupid little..." Cruella Deville begins to yell. Then she yelps. Tweety and Speedy are in her dress moving around causing her to dance around like mad. "Aaahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhh!" During the madness, Cruella Deville causes a pot of coals to be knocked down and she ended up falling on them. "Fiiihhhhh!" Unfortunately, the coals are very VERY hot! "AAaaaaaAHHhhhhhh!" Cruella Deville screams in pain as she jumps around.

"Oh no, let me help!?" Lola yelps as she grabs a fan and fans the charred area trying to cool down the woman's behind. "BRruuuRArughhh!" "Yikes!?" Too bad it ended up flaming up making Lola yelps. This doesn't look good as well.

Outside, Bunny and Granny looks concerned as they hear some noises in there. From the sound of things, the matchmaking thing isn't going well at all.

"Well, I think it's going well, huh?" Granny asked with a smile to the concerned Bunny. If the old woman is trying to assure her that things are okay, it has failed miserably.

Suddenly Cruella Deville runs out of the building screaming like mad, repeating these words over and over again! "Put me out, put me out, put me out!"

"HAaaaahhh! ErrRUufff!/PIiisshhhhh!" Lola horrified uses the teapot to throw the tea on the matchmaker putting the fire out.

"Grrrrrrh!" Cruella Deville looks angrily at the girl who bows before giving the teapot back to the matchmaker. Embarrassed and sad, Lola covers her face as she goes to her family who looks concerned. As she does, Tweety and Speedy runs or fly out of the building and jumps back into their own separate cages still on Lola's person. They don't want to go through that again!

"Senor bird, I don't think we did our job, provider!" Speedy said from noticing the display of their mistress's task failure and sadness!

"Owwh, I hope she not in two much twouble!?" Tweety said in concern, too bad he was closer to the truth then he realize.

"You...are a disgrace, that I have ever seen!" Cruella Deville screams furiously as she throws the teapot to the ground breaking it in the progress. "Breakkhhh!/You can look like a bride for what I care, but you will never bring your family honor!"

Lola's mother and grandmother look at Lola who looks sad about what happened. She can hear the people whispering about her as they left. Lola has been embarrassed and humiliated. She has failed her family miserably.

~  
~

Things did not go so well for Lola’s matchmaker event, but it seems that is far fro the mind? When a message from the Emperor wishes all those wishing to join the army to stop Yosemite Sam from invading, Lola’s father offers to assist, but in his old age, he may not survive? What will Lola do to keep her father safe from dying on the battlefield? It will be an act none may have ever expected to happen! Stay tune…


	3. Chapter 2: Order of the Emperor

Chapter 2: Order of the Emperor

Lola sighs sadly as she goes through the gate leading Road-Runner into the home. She has failed to bring honor to her family, as she sighs in sorrow. Claude came out and smiles hoping his daughter's interview went well. To his concern, he can tell it didn't as she covers her face with Road-Runners head as she takes the horse to the trough. When she does, she looks at her reflection in the trough. She sighs as she begins to sing.

Lola: Look at me

She moves her hair a bit while signing at her site.

Lola: I will never pass for a perfect bride

She moves away from Road-Runner and removes her earrings and beads before seeing something happening out near her home.

Lola: Or a perfect daughter

She see's her mom, Bunny talking to her dad, Claude. The woman explains to the man what happened today making him more concerned.

Lola: Can it be

Lola slowly walks outside into the yard while holding the cages of Tweety and Speedy.

Lola: I'm not meant to play this part?

Soon Lola bends down and releases Tweety and Speedy from their cages. As they fell to the ground, they both watch as Lola continues feeling sorry for herself while they somehow feel unhappy about all this.

Lola: Now I see

Tweety and Speedy sees Lola leaving, the girl feeling more sorry than ever.

"Oh, sniff!….I tat, I tat a sad face..and I did!" Tweety wiped out, knowing it was their fault for ruining her interview.

"Si, it's al our fault amigo, we blow it!" Speedy agreed, also feeling down while his head faces the ground in depression.

"Wleph, we should at less follow her!" Tweety stated out of nowhere, as he flew off to look after her!?

"Hay, wait for me, oursabor!" Speedy cried out before he ran off at fast speed while leaving a cloud of dust behind!

The two were following the girl in stealth as she continues to sing.

Lola: That if I were to truly

Lola got on the railing of the bridge and hops along it with each perfect balance step.

Lola: To be myself

Lola comes to a perfect stop on the last part of the railing.

Lola: I would break my family's heart

Lola soon gets off the railing and walks off the bridge. Despite how fun that was, it didn't cheer her up at all.

Lola: Who is that girl I see

Lola walks across the gardens path, seeing her reflection in the pond as she continues to walk on. She stops by a pond and sadly looks into it seeing her reflection.

Lola: Staring straight

She stops to sign and turns to put her hand on a statue of Goliath, a great gargoyle and looks at the temple

Lola: Back at me?

She signs as she rested her head on the gargoyle statue, and looks at the temple.

Lola: Why is my reflection someone

She turns around and looks up into the sky, as if asking for someone to tell her something.

Lola: I…..don't know?

Speedy swims across the pond while Tweety flaps his wings and they got out of that spot, as they continue to follow the female rabbit up some stairs and up towards her family's temple.

Lola: Somehow I cannot hide

Lola goes into the temple, seeing her reflection on the tombstones of her ancestors that reflect her imagine again..

Lola: Who I am

She then knees down in front of her ancestors, as Speedy and Tweety sees Lola in the temple looking sadly at the still many reflections of herself in the tombstones of her ancestors. She feels more bad than ever.

Lola: Though I've tried

She bows in respect to her ancestors.

Lola: When will my reflection show

Soon she raises herself up after bowing.

Lola: Who I am….inside?

Lola stares at her reflection of a tombstone in front of her, as she removes half of her make-up. She looks at her reflection seeing half of her face in make-up, the other looking normal before finally she removes the last one too. Soon she looks at the other tombstones of her now free-make-up look, hoping to see something of herself from this, but instead, she signs at the site.

Lola: When will my reflection show

Lola signs as she lets her hair fall down by removing her tied ribbon before turning her view away from the tombstones reflecting her.

Lola: Who I am inside?

Lola sighs as she gets up and leaves the temple, still feeling pretty down at the moment. She goes outside and over to sit on a bench under the blossom tree, still feeling more miserable.  
Then Lola's father, Claude at that time came forward and sees Lola. He sighs, as he feels sorry for what happened to the girl earlier today. He clears his throat letting his daughter know he is here. "Chuhumph!" Seeing him, she sadly turns her head away, fearing her own dad would scold her for her failure. Instead he sat down and observed the blossom trees. He chuckles as he said this. "Well, the blossoms are beautiful this time of year, eh?" He notes a small bud as he continued. "But look, this one is late though." Turning, he takes the flower comb Lola has put it in her lap and puts it in her hair as he said this to cheer her up. "But I'll bet that when it does bloom, it will be the most beautiful of all." What Claude said made Lola smile for those kind words. Lola expects he is telling her that someday she will find someone and be the perfect bride. Maybe someday.

"Bum-Bumbum!" Suddenly drums are heard playing, making Lola's father, Claude, looking concerned.

Tweety and Speedy saw from a distance that disturbed the father-daughter moment, as they spoke of this!

"Owww, what is that? Is someone coming suddenly!?" Tweety asked concerned from the face expressions.

"Si, someone is, from the country's capital is coming, I bet my hosen's is." Speedy said in knowing what this means!

Indeed, someone is coming. Wile E. Coyote and two guards are riding in on horseback into the village. Claude goes to the entrance of the house as Lola, her mother, Bunny, and Granny follow.

"Lola, get inside." Bunny said to her daughter in worried. Wile E. Coyote's appearance means something is up. Even Granny motions Lola to get inside.

"Guaphuh!" Instead, Lola used a railing on the wall to climb up onto the roof. She watch as the emperor's advisor came into the village those coming out to see what's going on.

"Citizens!" Coyote announced out his attention to be heard. "I bring you proclamation from the Cartoon Empire City! Toonatopia has been invaded by villains!" The people gasp in horror. This has never happened before so this is very, VERY serious. "Emperor Chuck Joe decree that one man from every family in this village will serve in the Imperial Army." The advisor gets out a list of those who lives in the village and makes some sort of roll call, "First off, the Drake Mallard Family!"

A white feathered duck named Drake Mallard, member of the mentioned family, goes up and bows before getting a conscription notice from a guard. The notice will explain where each recruit will need to report to.

"Next, the Sparrow family!" Wile E. Coyote calls out the next name.

A somewhat old pirate comes forward but a younger one, his son, Jack Sparrow, stops him as he said this. "Allow me to serve the Emperor in my father's place, lad." With that, Jack Sparrow came up and took the conscription.

Coyote continue to speak out the family names. "The Bunny family!"

Lola gasp in horror as she cries out one word that came to mind! "No!" She knew that the times have made her father, Claude old and weak, as well as his leg. If he was to fight now, he could get hurt or worst, get killed! It seems that the man didn't care as he gave his cane to his wife and goes to Wile E. Coyote seriously. Claude bows as he said this. "I will serve Emperor Chuck Joe with honor."

Just as Lola's dad is about to get his conscription notice, Lola suddenly got off the roof and rushes forward stopping him as she yells. "Please don't!"

"Lola!" Claude said in surprise to see his daughter here!

"Sir, please!" Lola said to an annoyed Wile E. Coyote. "Please don't make him go! My dad already fought enough and..."

"Silence!" Wile E. Coyote snapped in annoyance then he turned to Lola's dad as he spoke to him. "Sir, you would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!"

"Lola, you dishonor me." Claude said with a sigh, as he looks from her. Granny came forward and takes her back into the house.

As Claude takes his notice, Wile E. Coyote continues from where he left off. "You are to report tomorrow to the Wu Shu camp. That is all."

"Yes, sir." The man said with a nod, as he takes his notice. He goes back to the house not bothering to get his cane back from his concerned wife.

Later that night, Lola watches as her father opens up a cabinet. Inside is his armor he uses in the wars of the past. He hasn't worn this thing in who knows how long, but he is about to use it again despite his leg injury. "Haih, HeeeYaahh! Huuhhh!" He waves his sword to practice for the upcoming battle. "GaGAh…UAaghmmuhh!" Suddenly the man cringes because of his leg injury and he fell. Lola looks more concerned and upset as he breaths heavily. "Hugh..Hugh…Hugh!" If he goes to fight in the war, he will surely die! And worst yet, he doesn't seem to care, at all!

The family later has what may be their last dinner together. No one at the table spoke as thunder is heard and lightning breaks out. Lola pours the tea for everyone as she looks around. No one is speaking for what seems to be a while. The girl looks angry and for good reason to be. Her father is willing to go out into a war that he would not come back from! Finally, in disgust, she slams her teacup down on the table while standing up. "I still don't think you should go!" Lola yelled angrily to her father.

"Lola, please!" Bunny said, worried that her daughter would make things worst than they are already.

"Look, there are men younger than you who could fight for our country! Why should you?" Lola snap to state out, their are plenty of younger, stronger men that can go, yet why must her weaken father go do something like this!

"Because it is an honor to do so for the country and my family, that's why." Claude said with a sad sigh.

Lola snapped as she said this. "So you'll die for honor?"

"I will DIE doing what's right!" Claude yelled out while almost about to stand up.

"But if you…" Lola was about to say, but her father cut her off.

Claude soon replies to his daughter calmly. "Lola, if I do die, it will be for serving the Empire!"

Then Lola says this in retaliating. "So it is wrong for me to be concerned for you, then?"

Claude then says this, as he gets up. "No! I'm not saying it is!" He sighs exasperatedly before stating this to the young girl. "But Lola, THIS is my place in the world." He turns away, with his arms folded. "Until it is time for you to learn of yours."

Then, Lola snaps as she leaves the table. "Fine!" Lola seemed upset at the way her father was talking to her. She was almost crying, as she turns away from him and heads outside into the rain storm. Claude sighs as he sat back down to continue eating. It was a sad dinner night indeed.

As it continues to rain, Lola sat at the base of Goliath not caring that it is raining hard. Lola looks at her reflection in a puddle that was made by the rain. As she looks up, Lola sees her parents talking in the bedroom. By the looks of things, the conversion is not going well at all. Lola's mom sighs sadly as she leaves while Lola's dad blows out the candle light to get settle in for the night. Lola frowns at this, she can't let her dad fight. She just can't, and she won't! She knew what she must do. "I think…I know what I need to do!" Lola said to herself while Tweey and Speedy were under a rock's surface watching this in wonderment.

"Oh-Owwhh, that look don't mean a good thing!" Tweety stated from a far of what the female rabbit is thinking about doing!

"Si, senorita has got something, and it won't be to smart, meh think!" Speedy said in agreement as they watch on!

Lola heads to the family temple. As she goes inside, her reflection was made by the tablets as she lights an incense candle and puts it in the hanging incense holder. The thing seems to be showing a statue of some sort of humanoid cat feline.The girl pays no attention to it as she bows and prays to her ancestors to help her in what she must do. Next, she hurries out down the stairs. Tweety and Speedy sees her and follows her as well.

"Owwwh, I'll bet this won't look good!?" Tweety stated from seeing everything that's happening.

"Senirota, best she rethink this, no!?" Speedy stated as they followed on.

Next, Lola goes into her parents' bedroom and takes her father's conscription notice, putting a comb in its place. She sighs sadly as she looks at her parents still sleeping. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Lola whispered sadly as she heads out.She goes into the armory. She opens the cabinet revealing her dad's armor while two little creatures stare from the window. She takes the sword out, pulls her hair out while the blade lays in the middle before cutting her long hair off, making it shorter!

"Ow, I liked the pretty hair!" Tweety said from noticing Lola's new hair style, but didn't see what she's really trying to do with it cut!

"Now's not the time for hair fashion, mi amigo, cause look!" Speedy tries to bring the canary's attention to what's happening next.

Now back with Lola, she ties hair hair band around it while her long ears aren't, making her have the appearance of a male rabbit somehow. She manages to put her dad's armor on and ties it in the front. She grabs a sword and puts it in the scabbard on her left. Now she's ready.

"Ne-yo, I think our mucho problemtay has become more serious then we both think!." Speedy whispered to Tweety, this rabbit's going overboard with her plan.

"Come on, she'll be heading for a ride, and were is only travel vehicle here." Tweety said while flapping his wings, as the mouse got the idea and followed along.

"Now, one last thing." Lola said as she walks outside into the stables doorway.

In the stable, Road-Runner was sleeping when the door opens up. He wakes up and looks alarmed as figures are coming in. "Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!" He made noises as the person then came up to him.

"Shish! It's okay Road-Runner, don't be afraid! It's Me!" But then the figure comforts Road-Runner in a calm and collective voice that sounded familiar. The bird took one look and realized that the figure is Lola in disguise.

The mouse and canary watch on from what they feared would happen next! Soon the girl in disguise walked out with the fast bird before she got on Road-Runner and rides out with two small hiding creatures nearby watching on. The girl sighs as she gives one more look at her parents' bedroom. Then Road-Runner bursts through the gate of the Bunny household and the she rides off the property and on her way to camp.

~  
~

Trouble has come & gone, & now Lola has left her family to take her father’s place in the army? What can be done, well, maybe the Ancestors of the family may offer some advise in how to help, but first they need waking up from…Sylvester Cat? And once more, the cat may cause more trouble when they are about to awaken a mighty spirit, what will happen? And what happens when Sylvester meets Tweety & Speedy? Stay tune to find out…  
After Lola's failed interview to impress the matchmaker, she is feeling down, until her father comes to cheer her up. But trouble arrives when every one man fro ma family must fight to honor their family to serve their Emperor. But Lola's father will not survive, so instead...she may have to take matters into her own hands instead... Stay tune for a twist changer...of even females are going to war!


	4. Chapter 3: The Not So Great, Sylvester Cat

Chapter 3: The Not So Great, Sylvester Cat

Although Lola and Road-Runner had left, their disappearance didn't go unnoticed. Back in the temple, the center statue there glows green. Back in the house, Granny stood up in bed with a gasp. Something has gone very wrong! After checking her granddaughter's bedroom, her fears have been confirmed. "Lola is gone!" Granny cried as she goes into the parents' bedroom waking them both up.

"What?" The two said at once in alarm. Lola's gone? But how and why?

Claude then looks at the stand and sees that his conscription notice has been replaced by Lola's hair comb. He put two and two together...and they don't make a pretty picture. "No...she didn't." Claude said horrified. The man runs to his cabinet and opens it. His worst fears have been confirmed as well: the armor is gone! "Oh no!" He runs out of the house screaming! "Lola! Come back!" He fell thanks to his leg. Getting up, he sees the gates swinging, meaning that they have been used. "No."

Bunny runs out and kneels to her husband concerned. Lola has decided to take her dad's place. While noble, it also comes with disastrous results. "Claude, honey, you got to go after her before she gets killed!" Bunny insisted to her husband.

"I...can't. If I expose her, she will be killed anyway." Claude said sadly. He knew of the law. If a woman is caught disguising herself as a man, it could mean treason and the punishment will be death. The parents look sad. There is nothing they could do now. Lola is going to be killed either way.

Granny watches the two sadly as she mumbled while praying. "Ancestors, if you could hear me, watch over Lola…"

~

Back at the temple late at night, Granny's prayers have been heard as a wind blows the incense at the center stone's base out. Soon the stone turns green and someone came out, a ghostly spirit. It is a man-sized, bipedal rabbit who some could say he was imaginary! He looks like he's wearing a tuxedo coat, white gloves and a stovepipe hat, as well as a monocle over his left eye. His name is Mr. Herriman, the first of Lola's ancestors.

With a nod, he turns to a hanging incense holder with the cat statue as he spoke in a Bristish accent. "Gah-Huhm! Sylvester, arise! Come forth….now!"

Soon the statue begins to glow. Then the thing came to life and fell to the ground on his back covered by smoke. Whatever it stood up and laughs a bit. It is a black fur cat, white fur under his belly, edge of his tail, red nose. His name is Sylvester J Cat, he's someone that was once a living being before becoming a stone statue! Rising from the smoke, Sylvester stretches his arms yelling this out. "I LIIIIiiive!" Then Sylvester starts to move about while taking. "Sufferin' Sucotash, what pain being that thing! Okay, Mr. Herriman, talk to me! Who do I have to sssssssave, huh? Tell me and I'm there!"

"Gahumph! Sylvester." Mr. Herriman said with a frown. This cat used to be a guardian...though not anymore and he is getting on the ancestor's nerves.

"Let me tell ya. Anybody that thinkssssss to messssss with our family, they will meet the businesssssss end of my foot or paw, take yah pick!" Sylvester said as he growls and makes some moves to be all impressive.

"Sylvester! Pay Attention!" Mr. Herriman snapped shutting the cat up. Rolling his eyes, the ancestor nods to the statues that are obviously more than what they seem. "May I remind you so…or…..perhaps you have forgotten. These are the family guardians. They..."

"Protect the family." Sylvester said with a groan as he has been through this many times before.

Mr. Herriman nodded before continuing. "Correct! Now then,…And what do you do?"

Sylvester sighs as he said this with a moan. "I just ring the gong and not doing anything……As usual" He mutters this to you folks watching this!

"Good. Very nice of you to remember you job! You did learn. Now, chop-chop, wake up the ancestors." Mr. Herriman cognates while he ordered the cat to wake the others up.

"Time for the reunion...as usual, again!" Sylvester gets the gong and rang it yelling. "Okay, folks, raise and ssssssshine! Time to get your corpsessssss out of bed!" As he continued, the other stone tablets glow as well. "Move it, get going! You don't need your beauty sssssssleep, I should know!"

Soon the spirits of Lola's other ancestors wake up and sat down on their stones. They know what Lola did...and it didn't make any of them happy at all.

"Figures. The moment she was born, she was a rash trouble maker like someone I know." Scoffed an ancestor who looked like a red-orange furred fox who's name is Fox, as she glares at her ghostly husband, a gray furred rabbit who's name is Rabbit, you get the idea.

"Wooh-Wooh-WOOH! Don't be looking at me here!" Rabbit snapped at the fox. "She musta got it from YOUR side of the family!"

"Huhn! So you like to say to cover yourself to blame!" Fox remark which made the rabbit's head turn red with steam.

"What the problem, yal? She was only trying to keep her daddy safe." Assured another ghost rabbit that had tan fur but with her legs and left arm of robotic, her name was Bunny Rabbot.

"But what if she is found out?" Another ghost rabbit asked who was brown furred, white fur on his front belly, month, under his feet, dark brown hair and wears a bandana around his neck! His name is Hare and he is now holding up a calculator in concern while calculating the odd's of the matter. "If that happens, her father will be shamed for all time. Dishonor will end up with the family and the values they have will be ruined."

"Not to mention, they will lose the farm." Added a ghost rabbit male who looked green furred wearing a space suit for exploration named Bucky-O Hare with his wife, Jenny, who was a whited fur cat with pink hair and wore a silver suit as she stood near him as he spoke.

"At least my kids don't cause much trouble." Scoffed an ancestor ghost that looked more like a human female woman with red hair, a red dress, red heels and appeared quite lovely. Her name was Jessica Rabbit, and at times, she can be very perspective of things, namely things involving her family matters. Sylvester was reading the paper while signing at this family meeting as this girl continued. "They all become acupuncturists!"

"Well Jessica, my dearly, forgive me for saying this, but most of the others here can't all become acupuncturists" A rabbit ghost with white fur, red slake pants that covered his small body. He was Roger Rabbit, husband to his wife, Jessica Rabbit. Roger Rabbit calmly spoke to his wife about this matter genteelly without upsetting her.

"Nohhh! Your great granddaughter had to became a cross dresser!" Yelled a pink rabbit in material arts uniform in annoyance named Yin. And next to her was her brother, a blue furred rabbit the same high and outfit named Yang who agreed, sorta.

This argument got more intense as all the ancestors argued. All but Mr. Herriman, who rolled his eyes at this or just his one eye beside's his little glass speck on the right side of his face. He has to go through this every time a reunion would occur. Sylvester meanwhile flips a coin looking bored as usual.

"Wait a moment, I have an idea! Why don't we send one of our guardians to bring Lola home to us?" Suggested a gray furred rabbit in samurai clothing and carried a katana, his name was Usagi Yojimbo. To the other ancestors, this sounded like a good idea. After all, when the guardian does that, no more embarrassment or trouble will happen.

"Hey yeah, I agreed to that idea!" Rabbit said as he grabs a startled Sylvester and the gong, holding them to a statue of Remy the rat. "Let's send the rat, he's more cunning!"

"No way, what we need is speed which is the key!" Hare said in protest while grabbing Sylvester and the gong.

"Hey, easy on the fur!" Sylvester snapped which Hare pay no attention to and just ignored it.

Now Hare holds Sylvester and the gong to a statue of a cheeta. "Let us send the swiftest!"

"No way sugar's, we outta send out the wisest!" Bunny Rabbot snapped as she grabbed Sylvester and the gong, holding them to a statue of Yoda. "The wisest always works well when outsmarting folks back home!"

"ALL RIGHT…THAT IS QUIET ENOUGH! Quiet all of you!" Mr. Herriman yelled, making the rabbit with the robotic arm to drop both the cat and the gong. "Now pay attention, all of you! If we must do this, it must be the most powerful guardian we have..." As he was about to show them the statue of Golith outside, someone took this as the wrong approach!

"Oh, ho, ho, hoohh, okay, okay, I got this!" Sylvester laughed as he got on an empty pedestal with a grin. "I get thissssss drift! I'll go get her back! Sssssylvester Cat is on the job!"

The ancestors gave an odd look at the cat…then they laugh like mad. "GAH-Hahahahahahaha!" The cat frowns at this.

"Hey come on! I'm ssssssserious! You all don't think I'm capably of doing this! Check me out!" Sylvester insisted as he takes a can of chilly peppers, swallows the whole stuff. "Guaph!" Then his face turns red, as he holds his month like it's on fire! "BAaarrruuughhhh!" Then afterwards, he blows out flames from his month, and his face is return to it's normal look. "Frruuummgggguurhhhbbmmm!" After that display was done, he started to get cocky. "Hah, I still got the fire in my belly, just needs a kick every once in a while! But I'm not saying that to singe nobody to prove no point…" He was trying to slow thing slowdown and keep the others under his control, making them know he wasn't trying to prove a fact of his worth!?

Mr. Herriman scoffed as he said this to the cat trying to get in on their good side. "If we recall, Sylvester, you have your chance to help out the Bunny family."

"Because of your stupidity, Big Rabbit's war career ended in disaster!" Yin remarked with a frown.

Sure enough, nearby is another ghost called Big Rabbit whose head has been cut off which he is now holding. He remarked sarcastically, "Yo! Thanks, Sylvester, thanks a lot!"

"And your point, issss!" Sylvester shrugged sound off.

"Needless to say anymore on that matter, we promised not to take any more chances with YOU, your rash behavior, and we will stick to that promise." Mr. Herriman replied as he was shaking his head "No" before sassing out to someone he has respect for. "A real guardian will be sent to get Lola back, the decision is final!"

"What, you nuts?" The cat yelled as he hold the ancestor's face in disbelief. "I'm a real guardian! You got to admit that'ssss true!"

"A guardian not worthy of this spot! And please….cover your month if you must let your spit escape your lips!" Mr. Herriman snapped at the cat who gave him the sheepish smile from seeing his spit and tried to wipe it off, but didn't get the chance. The head rabbit grabs Sylvester off his pedestal and motions him to the statue of Goliath outside as morning had arrived. "Wake up Goliath, the gargoyle at once!"

Sylvester groans as the ancestor throws him out of the temple. The cat recovers and peeks back in saying this. "Sssssso uh...we will get back to my old job thing later?"

Mr. Herriman's response? "Guuddhhhiiinnnhhh!" He throws the gong at Sylvester hitting him in the face making the cat collapse while the ancestor groans in annoyance.

Sylvester mumbled as he heads to the Goliath statue banging the gong on the ground. He can't believe it. He waited all this time for another chance and like before he has been rejected.

"Sufferin Succotash! Just one chance…isssss that too much to ask?" Sylvester groaned out before continuing. "I mean, come on! It'ssssssss not like it'll kill them to give me another ssssshot….without actually shooting them, of course." He spoke to you people reading this as he Broke the Fourth Wall!

Sylvester sighs as he got to the statue. Time to get this over with. As he bangs on the gong, he yelled to the statue figure. "Hey Goliath, wake up! You got to get going and bring Lola back!"

The cat pauses waiting for Goliath to wake up. And then...nothing did. With a frown, Sylvester goes to the side of the statue as he said. "Come on, get up! Go on!" He throws the gong stick and whistles. "Come on!"

Again nothing happens. Sylvester looks annoyed. Even guardians of the ancestors don't give him respect, statue or no! With a growl, he climbs up the Goliath statue. When he got to Goliath's ear, he tries to yelled. "Hello! HELLLOOOOOOO!" He bangs the ear with the gong hoping that would wake the gargoyle up. "WAKE UP! DO SsssssssOMETHING!!!”

“Guurrriinn-Guurrinnhh!/Creakhhh!" Unfortunately, he ends up hitting it too hard causing the ear itself to break up. He yelps and grabs the ear. It doesn't matter as a cracking sound is heard. "Creak-Creak-Creeeackeackhhh!"

"Sufferin' Succotash!?" Sylvester said with a groan. Sure enough, the Goliath statue collapses to the ground. The only thing that remains is the head that is missing an ear. Sylvester, nervously as he got out of the broken stones, knocks on Goliath's head saying. "Uh, huh-huhn, Sssssstony, Sssstoooooneeey!?" The cat freezes before gasping at knowing that the statue of the guardian is now smashed to pieces. "SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! This isssss the worst case for this cat to be in!" He looks around while biting his teeth. "Oh man, they're gonna kill me when they find out!"

"Oh……Great Goliath!" Sylvester yelps and hides behind where Goliath once stood. Mr. Herriman called from the window. "Tell me now…..Did you wake up yet?"

Thinking quickly, Sylvester holds up Goliath's head using it to cover his own. Mr. Herriman looks from the temple. Thanks to the cat's quick thinking, the ancestor can only see the statue's head and Sylvester's body, so he thinks it was Goliath finally awaken. "Yes. It's me...I woke up!" Sylvester said disguising his voice and trying not to spoke out of term to reveal his speech pattern to them or blow his cover. He waves and poses as he continued to fool the others. "Good morning! I, Goliath, will go and get Lola back. Did you hear the part of me being Goliath?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, oh course! We heard you being very Pacific in your name." Mr. Herriman said nodding, falling for it. "Now hurry along now…..Go and save the fate of the Bunny family from falling into terrible disaster."

"Do not worry yourselves, I won't lose face." Sylvester then fell and went rolling down the hill. He got to the bottom and yelps as the head fell on his own. "Ow, my elbow!" The cat muffed before going on. "Aw, Aw, I know I twisted something!" Sylvester groaned as he ditches the head. "Well, I fool them. But now what?" The cat was starting to panic, as he turn and actually started to talk with the broken statue head. "Thissss is just great, now what! I'm Doom!" He started to sulk while going on of what Lola has gone to do! "And all cause of missssss little man-ssssshow decided to take her drag show on the ROAD!"

It wasn't long before a white smoke came up to the cat and spoke. "Aolah senor!"

Sylvester stared on the broken stone head was a Mexican mouse, Speedy, he sign while remarking this. "Oh great, now a wise mouse wants to insult me on my dying bed!"

"Hello there Mr. Putty Tat person!" Tweety flew down next to Speedy as he spoke to the cat.

"Oh brother, talk about double pit bottoms, now two species on a cat's meal are here to insult me….well I might as well have a last meal!" Sylvester groaned out before opening his month to the two! They duck away as the month came into contact! "Ahh-CHOphh! BREAakkiihh!" Too bad it was with the stone's head which made the cat's teeth hurt more from the rocky surface before he let go to be distracted by the pain! "OWwwch!?"

"Tish-Tish, senor, we are here to help you!" Speedy waved his finger to state to the cat's rash behavior to try and eat them when they came to offer assistance.

"Funny, you have a strange way to show it," Sylvester dryly remark after fixing his jaw from his earlier act.

"Does putty tat have a problem?" Tweety asked from noticing the cat's depressed behavior.

"Well, what do you expect, bucko? Lola is out there and the ancestors expected a guardian to go bring her back!" Sylvester stated dryly to the two while still sulking!

"Well, why not you do it, putty tat?" Tweety stated in a hopeful manner.

"My name is Sssssssylvester Cat, BIRD, not putty tat." Sylvester said in annoyance to the two before continuing on. "And sssssecondly, get her back?" After which, he got up to stare at the two. "What'sssss the matter with the two of you!" Sylvester snapped at the two.

"Nothing's wrong senor, for I am Speedy Gonzales, Fastest Mouse in all of Meh-He-Coh!" Speedy introduced himself to the cat.

"And I'm Tweety, plwase to meet you!" Tweety also introduced himself in a friendly manner to the cat.

"Charm, I'm sure!" The cat dryly remark that as sarcasm. Then he broke off from that train of thought to continue. "But that meansssss ssssquit to me!" He then started to snap over what's happen now. "After what happened with this gray stone humpy Dumpy messsssss, I would have to like…WHAT!? Bring her home with a medal or ssssssssomething, to just get my furry tail back in the temple!" Sylvester pauses then he grins, getting an idea. "Wait a darn minute, that'sssssss it!"

"Putty tat got something!" Tweety asked with a hint of knowing what he's got for an idea.

"Si! Then you know, not all is lost!" Speedy said in assuring that this problem can be fixed.

"You beat your non-roasted bacon, it ain't!" Sylvester said to the two before going into details of his plan to them. "If I can trained Lola at thissssssss camp thing and help her become a war hero, this would ssssshow the ancestors how great a guardian I can be! When that happened, they would be begging me to come back! Man,..Sylvester, you sssssssly cat, you are such….a genius!" With a grin, Sylvester stood up and heads out in hopes to get to Lola in time.

"Come senor bird, we best follow in the mix!" Speedy said as he ran off to follow Sylvester on his journey.

"Ohhh, an adventure awaits us, yeepih!" Tweety said excited, as he fly off with the mouse to catch up with the cat.

"What? You two, a little rodent and a bird want to come? What makes you think you're important besidessssssss being dinner?" Sylvester scoffed at the two annoyances.

"Because, we are both lucky!" Tweety stated what they are to the cat.

"Si, we bring good luck to everyone!" Speedy declared out.

"You two? Lucky? What, you think I got throw out of the house yesterday? I am not 'that' stupid!" Sylvester chuckles that off to say.

"Ahh, putty tat's acting this way cause some folks think he might not be stupid, but be a loser! Teeheehee-Heeh!" Tweety said teasingly as he flew over to him.

"Si senor, I thinks he be al loser instead of al stupido too!" Speedy nodded while running along.

"What do you two mean, a loser?" Sylvester yelled angrily as he runs off with Tweety and Speedy following before passing by him. "How about I break your tailsssss off and throwsssss it in the nearest ocean, palssss! Then we'd see who's the loser!"

"First, putty tat has to catch up!" Tweety spoke while leaving the cat in the dust.

"Si, and since you can't catch us, you might still be al loser, pussycat!" Speedy also tainted before making a run as well.

"THAT TEARS IT, COME HERE…YOU!…." Sylvester was about to lose it, but stop himself from remembering his objective! "Oh forget it, murder ain't on the to do list, it's finding Lola!" The cat scowls as the canary and mouse laughed. The three continues off to find Lola and help her.

~  
~

Well things are about to get just crazy weird here? Lola needs to make a good first impression, & so Sylvester Cat helps out…or does he make things even worse? And if that is not hard even, the general’s son, Bugs Bunny, is left to shape up his new recruits. And lets face it, things on a first daily basis are gonna be a lot harder then it seems from Lola’s involvement. Stay tune to find out more funny stuff about to take place.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad First Impressions

Chapter 4: Bad First Impressions

In a forest somewhere, Yosemite Sam is leading his men on horses as they rode on continuing their path of destruction while Buzzsaw is flying ahead of the group. They are the meanest group he's ever gotten, and a bunch more! Here's a list of some, one is a Tasmanian Devil named Taz who was brown fur, sharp teeth, appeared vicious! Another is a bald man wearing hunter clothes with a gun in his hands, he's name is Elmer Fudd, who likes hunting things, but has hard time saying something in the right pronouncement. Then there's Doctor Whow, a short green, big headed mad-scientist with his monster, a tall creature with him made of only red hair named Gossamer, only clothes were his black and white shoes to wear. Two others with him were the first one was a short man with a black hair who was wearing a grey shirt, grey pants, a red vest, black arabian shoes and a tall grey turban which the turban covered his eyes, his name was Rocky! While the second one was a tall guy with some muscles and didn't look very bright, wore a brown shirt, brown pants, a black vest, black arabian shoes and a small brown hat, his name was Mugsy. The leader stops and narrows his eyes. "Wait…..I got me a feeling we're not alone here!" He sense something and points while whispering with a smirk of evil. "You three, check it out,….quietly!"

Rocky, Mugsy, Elmer Fudd got off their horses and investigate. Sure enough, they came back tossing three scouts to the ground. The scouts Moe, Larry, and Curly look up at the villains.

"Ohh, looky there, what was hiding, Hahahahahaha!" Elmer Fudd cracked a joke while laughing.

"Yes, and judging their outfits, we've got Imperial scouts from the king." Doctor Whow sneered at the men.

Yosemite Sam smirks as he got off his horse and approaches the frighten three as Buzzsaw flapped down and join the fun with his silly laughter.

"Moe! It's Yosemite Sam!" Curly yelped horrified.

"You think, numbskull?" Moe scoffed with simply expression saying "Yah think" kinda look.

"What'll we do!?" Larry asked if they had some way out of this!?

"We take it like men, fellas!" Moe stated to them in a serious tone. It seem to work until….he broke down and cried. "Gauhurhurhm, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Guhugh, them guys don't seem the go into battle type!" Buzzsaw spoke towards you folks watching this while winking!

Still smirking, the leader sat down and adjusts Curly's collar as he said to him. "Well, well, hugh-HuuAAagh! ConGRATS, BOYS! You've found us! I'm impressed by you three fella's. You're looking for the villain army, and now…..you found them." The villains laughed at this.

"Laugh all you want, Emperor Chuck Joe will stop you!" Larry yelled out to the man with some form of bravery…or stupidity.

"Stop me? On contrary-Air-Eeh, he invited me." Sam grabs Larry and pulls him to face level as he repeated his statement. "Like I said before and I'll say them again, stop me? He invited me, wanna know why!" Sam smirked while staring at the fool, as he continued. "The day he made that wall, he made me an invitation for my strength to come over. Well Iiiiiii'm ah coming over to play his game." He throws Larry to the ground and uses his one gun-blade to make the scouts get up and run off, "Go and tell Chuck Joe to send his STROOONGEST ARMY, heheheheheeeehgh!" Then he made a call out with his gunblades in his hands as if inviting the fight to come. "Cause I'm ready for it!"

"Duagh, are we Rocky!?" Mugsy asked dimwittedly to his little pal which his reply was simply.

"Shut up Mugsy, or you'll get a beating later!" Rocky solemnly said sternly without a second thought.

"BLAAAHHH! HAHAHah, RUN! RUN!" Taz tainted, as the others began to laugh at the goofy soldiers.

"GRRRROOoooaaahhh!" Gossamer roared out in joining the laughter.

The scouts soon run off towards the palace, as the leader and his villains watch on. The leader pauses to think while scratching his chin, then he asked something out of wonderment. "Say, come to think of it! Out of curiosity, how many men can deliver the message?"

"Well in may opinion: just one well do. Hahahahaha!" Elmer Fudd said sinisterly as he gets ready to fire a shot from his rifle. Only one scout will live to escape, two will meet their end. "Bang-Bang!" Fudd shot his gun in the mist, and they all heard noises afterwards! "Towwhhh! Toowwwhh!"

"GaaaaaAAHHHhuuaghhhh!" The sound that their targets were down to one, they left without checking their work! For if they did, they see that it knocked the three down a hill and onto a low hill, as most of them recovered from their near death experience, as Curly rubbed his noggin!

"Boy, talk about your close calls!" Curly said from their close encounter of getting nearly killed their!?

"If you didn't have such a hard head, one of those shots could've gotten through and got us!" Larry commented Curly for his hard head which somehow explained their butts being saved!

"Oh gee, thanks!" Curly replied without a clue to what that meant!

Moe grabbed the two's arms and spoke to them clearly after helping them up from the ground. "Forget the comments, we gotten report this to the emperor or the kingdom's gonna be in more trouble then it is!"

"I thought it was getting over with already!?" Curly asked confused by the matter.

"No! He means it's going to start, and we're in the middle of it!" Larry explained in fear of what's about to happen!

"I'm starting to wonder if becoming a soldier would've made us heroes or just idiots! But that'll be later, let's scram!" Moe said as they snuck away quietly before rushing off like scared chickens to deliver the news to their emperor!

~

The recruits have arrived at the camp site. All but one who is one a hill watching. Lola, still dressed as a male rabbit, watched the place with Road-Runner sitting down next to her. He knew that Lola must make a good first impression if she wants to fit in...and not get killed.

"How about this?" Lola asked her road-runner friend. Doing the best man voice as she can, she said this in a rugged tone. "Hey, where do I sign up? Ah, I see you have a sword. I got one too. They're very manly and hah." Lola tries to get her father's sword out of the scabbard. Of course, she did a bad job at it and she ended up falling to the ground.

"Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!" Road-Runner rolls on his back laughing. "Guagh!" Suddenly he stop from a small tap that hit him on the head which was a small pebble. Turns out that Lola wanted him to stop laughing at her silly act.

"Give me a break! I'm doing the best I can!" Lola whined out to explain to her ride. With a groan, she added this while walking over to the other side. "Oh forget it. I am not sure if I can do this." She pushes the bamboo to take another look at the army. "At this rate, only a miracle can help me."  
"You want a miracle? You got it, Ssssssister!" Yelled a loud voice. The she jumps and turned. She gasped as a shadow is cast on a rock with flames on the sides. "All those who want a miracle, Sssssscream for it!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lola screamed as she and Road-Runner runs behind a rock terrified.

"Uhm,…that'ssssss close enough, I ssssuppose." The shadow figure spoke out loudly!

"Ah ghost." Lola gulped as she looks on at this while Roadrunner stares from behind her.

"Lola Bunny, your ssssssssalvation, despite how sssssscary it is, has come!" Boomed the shadow. Suddenly a shadow of an two little creatures appeared and foolishly makes a hand shadow of a dragon. "Your ancestorssssssss have sssssent me to..." The shadow noticed what the other one is doing. With a scowl, he stamps them both with a foot and continued where he left off. "…Help guide you through thisssssss whole masquerading opportunity!"

The shadow bends down. The truth is, the shadow is really Sylvester himself. Tweety and Speedy were fanning the fires and such to make Sylvester's show work...at first. "Listen, bird and rodent, you want to sssssstay and help? Then work for it." Sylvester hissed at the two. Tweety giggled a bit while Speedy rolls his eyes as they continue what they are doing.

"Ah, al pussycat here needs to chill!" Speedy whispered out to the canary.

"Awwh, putty tat just can't handle some entertainment with others, is all!" Tweety stated while flanning some more.

The cat comes back as a shadow as he continues. "Listen up! The moment the army knowsssssss you are a girl, you will be put to death!" Sylvester made a huge voice as big flames shoot up from the rocks.

"Who are you?" Lola asked worried while gaining some courage to speak as she and Road-Runner continue to watch this.

"Who am I, you asked? I am the Guardian who helpssssss lost ssssssssouls!" As Sylvester said this, Lola smiled. A guardian to help her in her time of need. Her ancestors must have sense she needed help and send someone to do so. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible..." Lola looks stunned. as Sylvester finally came out from the rocks revealing his true self. "Guardian: Ssssssylvester Cat!" Sylvester looks more stunned. She expected someone big, not something like Sylvester as a house cat. "Man, pretty hot for a feline, huh?"

"Pluackhh!" Suddenly Road-Runner jumps and stomps on Sylvester making him yelp. "Cluaph-Clauph!" "Beep-Beep!"

"Ouch, settle down, bird!" Sylvester yelped from the stomping.

Lola yelped, as she quickly moves the roadrunner away from the cat who is flatten into the ground by roadrunner prints.

"Okay, that 'bird'….I can deal….WITHOUT….Getting tripled!!" Sylvester groaned out from his bruised figure in the manner of his appearance, not doing so well it seems!

Lola quickly tries to help Sylvester out from his tripled state. "Uhm, my ancestors sent a shaggy little puff dog to help me?" Lola said dumbstruck to which she try poking it, seeing what was so special about Sylvester that her ancestor's sent him!?

Sylvester whacks the girl's hand off him, as he comments that remark of what he is. "Hey, Hey, I'm a CAT! Not shepherd's dog or whatever, I don't do that whole tongue thing." Sylvester sticks out his tongue in annoyance to prove his point.

Lola comment this news with much thought, though she had a hard time finding the right words. "Uggh. Anyway you're…hum"

Sylvester claw up a baboon pole and spoke with what he would be know as. "Intimidating, Scary, inspiring?"

"A little smaller then what I was….expecting." Lola said trying to be as nice as possible while squinting her fingers.

Sylvester frowns but tries to take the light of the situation. "Look, I may be ssssmall, but I'm small enough for you. If I wasssss my real sssssize, your tall-bird here would turn into meat." The cat patted Road-Runner but he yelps as the tall-fast bird tries to bite him, or peak him. "Hey watch it, Mr. tall-feathers! I got powersssss that you can only dream of from your wild imagination!" Soon he moves away from the pole near Road-Runner to Lola on the other side. "For instance!" Sylvester said leaning in from his pole support and looking at Lola's chest. "My eyessssss can see straight through your armor!"

"Uhmph!" Lola yelped angrily as she covers her armor with her left arm and uses the right to slap the cat.

"Owww!" Sylvester landed on the ground after feeling that hit, as Tweety and Speedy helped him up!

"I don't think that was the right motion, mi amigo!" Speedy stated on what he said seem kinda offensive just now!

"Putty tat should know how a lady is treated!" Tweety exclaimed on what the cat shoulda done when talking to a woman.

"Stuff if, the both of yah!" Sylvester spatted, as he started to rub his nose where it got hit somehow! "All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family!" Sylvester turns to Tweety and Speedy who were near as he said this to them. "Make a note of this, you two!?" Tweety and Speedy gets some paper, a news-cappers hat and uses a pencil to write down what Sylvester is saying. "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your friends, your family, your tall-bird, your..."

"Stop! Stop!" Lola yelped not wanting to hear anymore as she covers Sylvester's mouth cutting him off. She sighs as she kneels down in front of the one she thought is her guardian. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before in my life till now that is."

"All righty ssssssister, you need help? Then yah gonna have to trust me" The cat spoke to her in a manner before turning to wave a finger to say something extra. "And don't you sssssslap me no more! We clear on that!" After that, she nodded emphatically.

"I think she got it!" Tweety said to the mouse while still taking notes!?

"Si, I think so too!" Speedy said to the canary as he finished too.

"All right then?" Sylvester calmly exclaimed before a smile came on his face. He can tell she will need all the help she can get. "Okay, let's get this ssssshow thing on the road. say…Tweety and Speedy, get my bags."

"Arriba! Arriba! Arriba! Arriba! Arriba! Arriba!" Speedy was jumpy all about while Tweety saluted, but then the mouse made a speedy dash cloud, running somewhere! "Pouwwhhh…uuuOOOPpphhh!" When it cleared and he was standing next to the cat with bags in a wagon, he smiled and spoke. "Got them, senor cat!"

"Oh, that was lucky, wasn't it." Tweety sweetly said as he flew up to the cat's face to tell him while he was recovering from that shock of speediness, that it was little time to get them all suddenly!?

"Okay, well just, bring them any-who!" Sylvester slightly shrugged off, that was fast, but still had the trouble believing of their luck claim, but decided not to question it now.

"Okay-dokey/Si!" The two said at once, as they followed the cat, planning to head into the camp.

"Let's get going, tall-feathers!" Sylvester says annoying Road-Runner further. The fast bird reminds himself to stomp on the cat more when he gets the chance.

At the camp entrance, Lola is there as she kept herself hidden by the stands unsure hidden. Sylvester is their since he's suppose to be and for the other three, will be talk about later.

"All righty, thissss isssss it, time to sssshow them your man walk." Sylvester said as he climbs onto Lola's armor and hid himself under a back sided cloth that was surprisingly able to cover his body. "Now then, first off, walk like a man. Sssssshoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up." The cat lifted Lola's head as he continued with the instructions. "And strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3, and work it."

Lola walks into camp doing her best to walk like a man in hopes to fit in. Unfortunately, she did a weird time doing so which results in the men looking at her funny. Lola felt more embarrassed at this point. Lola looks into a tent and sees some disgusting stuff like a man picking his nose and another using chopsticks to get some dirt out of his toes.

"Awww, beautiful, isn't it?" Sylvester said with a grin.

"More like disgusting." Lola said with a frown.

"They're men, you got to expect that." Sylvester stated the obvious clue to the girl, and his eyes got caught by two extra riders with him!

"Si, that true-ata!" Speedy commented on the soldiers here as he and Tweety where behind Lola's back collar.

"Owwh, they don't look very much!" Tweety said with a hint of tainting before giggling.

"I thought you two were left with that tall bird!" Sylvester mumbled at his two hitch-hikers, but shrugged the feeling off before stating something to the female rabbit. "Anyway, they're men, sssssweetheart!" Soon afterwards, he started to explain something as they walked on. "And you're going to have to act just like them, ssssso pay attention."

Lola looks up as she sees a soldier, a guy named Beans the cat, showing off his dragon tatoo on his chest and belly to two other soldiers besides him.

One of them was a black feathered duck with an orange beak, orange webbed feet and white collar around his neck. He was wearing the camp's clothing of a tan rode with red lines on the edges. This duck was none other than Daffy Duck, a duck with sneaky tricks and a hothead.  
The second one was a pig nearby that only had on his robe and had yellow lines going down it's edges. He is Porky Pig, a little shy but will likely speak up, but he does like seeing something funny which he might use to make a laugh.

"Is this great or what? My tatoo can protect me from any harm!" Bean the Cat boasted with a laugh.

Daffy and Porky looks at each other, then the duck smirks. "PUnhhh!" Then suddenly, Daffy delivers a punch in Bean's stomach, making Bean the Cat fell to the ground in pain. "Goouph!" The pig chuckled while Daffy kissed his fist and surprisingly, inside his gloves were metal boxing gloves, he gave you folks a wink before hiding them again.

"Oh-oh-Oh, I thi-thi-i-i-i, think you may wanna get a re-re-fu-fun-und, your money back." Porky said as a joke to the poor guy.

"Geez, after seeing that, I am not sure..." Lola said uneasily at this display.

"Come on, be an attitude like person. Just like that guy." Sylvester nodding to Daffy. Lola turns and sees the duck spitting out a loogie.

Lola looks at Daffy as he hocks up a loogie and spits. Then he notices Lola looking at him and looks annoyed. "Hey, you got a problem, buster?"

"Better punch him. That'sssssss how men ssssssay hello." Sylvester suggested quietly.

"Is senior cat sure about that, me not think so!" Speedy said in confusion?

"Putty tat may have skip that day!" Tweety said in wonderment too.

"Keep quit and watch!" Sylvester stated in a hush tone to the two riding with him.

Lola hesitates then hits the duck as hard as she can behind the shoulder. Daffy yelps as he slams right into another figure. This figure was a large, tubby kinda looking…chicken!? He was a large adult rooster with white feathers, a red comb and wattle, dark red/brownish feathers on his head and tail, and a yellowish orange beak and feet. He also was wearing a tan robe like the others, only his had blue lines on the edges. His name was Foghorn Leghorn, a gentle country rooster, likes making comments and not trying to make things a problem for folks especially those that wanna be his friends.

"Well I say, I say Foghorn, you old boy, looks like, I say, looks like I made a friend!?" Foghorn said as he his new pal around with a grin.

"So far, so good. Slap him on behind like all men do." Sylvester suggested.

"Senor, you sure that's…." Speedy was about to object until he got cut off.

"I'm the expert here, are you one!" Sylvester snapped at them for questioning him.

"No!…but…" Tweety replied before the cat cut him off.

"Situation resolved, now watch and learn!" Sylvester spatted and pointed for them to pay attention.

"Si, this could spell trouble!" Speedy shrug his shoulders as he watch on.

Lola looks dumbstruck, but he slaps the duck making him yelp. "Wu hoo hoooo,…." Daffy said insulted, looking a bit more angry, grabs Lola by the collar. "Brother! I'm going to hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." Daffy snapped angrily at this new guy.

Then Foghorn comes over and holds the temper duck in a hug. "Now, now, son, don't be, I say don't be like that. Come on and say this with, I say this with me!" Daffy tried to struggle his way out, but the rooster's hold was strong. "Relax and say it with me. Yaaaaaaa Moouuuu Ahhhhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaaa." Soon the duck's red angrily face shows with a growl, but surprisingly, the rooster's chat is effecting him.""

"Ya Mi Ah To Fu Da." Daffy said out from his grudgeful voice and surprising to Lola, and Sylvester, Speedy and Tweety all look amazed by this. Soon the duck's face cools down meaning he is calm now.

"There yah go, boy, now doesn't that, I say doesn't that make yah feel better." Foghorn asked the duck, seeing the treatment worked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daffy said with a sigh as Foghorn puts him down. Glancing at Lola, he begins to leave while shrugging off to this person who cause him some minor trouble. "Aaaaa, you ain't worth my time or even a nickle's worth, chicken boy." Then he turn to Foghorn and quickly spoke out to him about that insult claim. "No offense to you, I hope!"

"None taken since I'm a Rooster anyhow!" Foghorn waved his arms up in understanding of the duck's claim.

"Chicken boy? I dare you to sassy that again to my face, limp-noodle ducally!" Sylvester came out of his hiding place and yelled out angrily.

Lola gasped before quickly hiding Sylvester, but it was too late, as unfortunately, Daffy thought she was talking to him. Angrily, the duck grabs the 'male' by the collar and gets ready to punch him. "Feel my wrath, BUSTER!/Wooph!" He threw the punch! "Bang! Poof! Crash!" The good news is that Lola got out of the way, however. "Guagh…Goouph…Geeiich…Gaugh!" The bad news is that Daffy has hit Porky by mistake, the pig standing behind her. "Woops! Sorry about that, Porkyster! Wrong target and all!" Daffy sheepishly apologized in embarrassment. He looks around for the recruit and sees him trying to get away making him yell. "Hey you! Come back here!"

Daffy grabs Lola by the foot, but Porky, wanting to get back at Daffy for punching him, kicks the duck in the butt sending him landing on front of Foghorn knocking the rooster down. "Guaph!"

"Gauh, I say!" Foghorn yelp as he said in surprise!

"Hi-Hi-Hiiiyahhh!" Porky jumps at Lola, but she moves out of the way making the pig landed on Daffy, who is on the fallen Foghorn. "Th-th-that's it!" Porky yelled angrily as he fights Daffy on top of Foghorn. Lola nervously tries to get away, but Porky spots her after the trio were busy whacking the other. "Lo-Lo-Look, th-th-there he goes." The pig said while pointing to Lola as she runs and stops in front of a tent.

"After him!" Daffy yelled out for them to chase after him for the cause of the fight.

"Something tells me putty tat was wrong!" Tweety notice their being followed from causing this seen.

"Si, he was mucho wrong-o!" Speedy agreed as they watched from their hiding place on the girl.

"Forget it, let's hid in the tent!" Sylvester stated what they can do for now. Lola heard this and runs into the tent.

Soon Daffy, Porky, and Foghorn runs through the tent and through the other side, but no sign of their pursuer.

Soon Lola snuck a peek out and saw them running without knowing where she is! "Whepl, trouble avoided!" Sylvester shrugged off at seeing their safe now.

Sure enough, Daffy stops as they almost collapsed into a soldier who is in line to get some food. He looks behind him as Porky stops in time as well. Unfortunately, Foghorn couldn't stop in time causing Porky and Daffy to ram into the whole line sending them all down causing a pot of congee and the cook serving it to fell as well. The men scowled as they got up wondering who did that. They look and see Lola getting out of the same tent she came into. She yelps, as she noticed the men going at her, revenge on mind.

"We in trowble now!" Tweety said with a nervous look on his little face.

"Si, this won't look pretty!" Speedy said with a worried look on his face too.

"Oh hey…guys?" Lola asked nervously as she knows that trouble is about to occurred.

Wile E. Coyote watches this and shook his head in disgust. He came to see the new recruits for the army and this is what he is seeing. He goes into the tent where General Rapid Rabbit is having a meeting with another figure.

One of the figures with them is a grey rabbit with long ears, buck teeth, whiskers and white fur on his muzzle, belly and feet. He's wearing clothing of a Chinese High-Rank soldier in a class while wearing white gloves as well as chewing on a carrot! He name is Bugs Bunny, Rapid Rabbit's raised son and the one in charge of the new recruits.

He watch as Rapid uses a pointer to discuss the strategy on a map of the country, as he said this on the plan chart. "As far as we know, the villains have struck at these locations. I will bring the main troops up to the Main Pass and make sure we stop Yosemite Sam before he wrecks this village."

"Excellent strategy, sir." The coyote commented before continuing while taking notes. "I do love surprises, ha ha, ha ha." Wile E. Coyote with a grin.

"You will stay here and train the new recruits." He says with confidence before continuing. "When Coyote believes you're ready, you will join us….Captain." Rapid Rabbit smiled as he reach over and handed out his sword to the young grey rabbit.

"Captain?" Bugs asked in amazement as the general gives the new captain a sword. "Wow, never picture my self in a lead role besides the main actor, but eh, gotta go with the perks?"

"Oh, this is a enormous responsibility, general." Wile E. Coyote said with a frown. "Uh, perhaps a soldier with more experience..."

"Bugs Bunny is number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques." Rapid pauses as he smirks at the next part of what else his son has got that makes him qualify at this gifted title, knowing full reason why. "An impressive military lineage. I know Bugs will do an excellent job."

"I promised. I won't let you down!" Bugs Bunny excited. He is the captain, unbelievable! Noticing Rapid Rabbit looking at him, he tries his best to calm down and act seriously, as he response better. "I...uh...yes sir."

Rapid Rabbit heads out of the tent, as he continued. "Very good then. We will toast for Toonatopia's victory at the Cartoon Empire City." The general turns to Wile E. Coyote as he continued, "I'll expect a full report in 3 weeks, correct?"

"And I won't leave anything out." Assured the advisor as the two left.

"Captain Bugs Bunny." Bugs said trying the sword to his uniform. "Boy, if the boys up-stairs could see me now. Leader of Toonatopia's finest troops." While he was in thought, he began to imagine himself doing even better with his new position. "Nope! scratch that idea, more like……greatest troops of all time!"

The rabbit laughs, as he headed out of the tent. The male rabbit gasped as he sees the recruits fighting. "Bwoooarrkk!" Soon a chicken is running for it's life from a few men chasing it.

"Hey, easier on them chickens, boys!" Foghorn snapped at those chasing chickens while digging into his meal.

Bugs Bunny stood there just left of Wile E. Coyote and Rapid Rabbit. "Holly ravollai, it's World War III All over again…..without it actually being the case, that is!" That last part he whispered to you folks watching this, as he broke the Fourth Wall doing so!

An injured recruit named Buddy groans as he salutes the general before he started to fall. "General Rapid Rabbit! Aaauughh!/Cloph!" He fell flat on his face which made the new captain cringe with worry at how this would make a scene of the troops!?

"Most….Impressive." Wile E. Coyote sarcastically remark to the new captain. To him, it won't make the new captain's job easy.

Rapid Rabbit made sure to go over the boy, as he gets onto his horse. "Take care Captain." Rapid Rabbit said as he and his men left on their horses to go where they needed to go to.

"You too…pops." Bugs Bunny said quietly as he watches his own father, Rapid Rabbit, leaves. It pains him every time he goes, but when the country needs him, Rapid Rabbit is there. His men and horses await and soon they all started to head out. Now it's time to get to work. He looks at the advisor and the troops and sighs. This doesn't look easy.

"Day one." Wile E. Coyote said chuckling as he gets a clipboard and pen out ready to start his report.

Bugs Bunny quickly runs up to the fighting soldiers, brought out a mega-phone from outta nowhere and yells into it. "HEY DOCS! CHILL OUT AND TELL ME WHAT'S UP WITH YOU DIRTY MUGS FIGHTING ALL A SUDDEN!" He stops and looks to you readers and spokes calmly with a smile while putting the mega-phone down. "Oh course I don't think of them like that, but yah gotta get their attentions somehow, right!"

The soldiers hear him and stop their fighting, even Daffy and Porky. Daffy punches Porky in the face even when Bugs Bunny is looking. Why even Foghorn had to stop eating from noticing this! The men quickly moved out of the way and pointed at Lola who is in a fetal position on the ground, as they all yelled out at the same time at this person! "He started it!"

Bugs Bunny frowns as he approached Lola who looks sheepishly at them. She can tell she is in big trouble. She stood up and chuckles sheepishly some more while dusting herself off.

"Look, buddy, I will make myself clear, kay. I don't need someone especially some "mook" causing trouble in my camp, got it?" Bugs said sternly as he scowled the person.

"Sorry." Lola said sheepishly before noticing it was her female voice and needed to correct it. Realizing this, Lola speaks like a man as she continues. "Ugh, I mean, sorry you had to see that." Next she throws a fake punch to the rabbit's arm while the advisor stood by watching this new recruit explain his story. "You know how it is when you get those, uh…. manly urges and you just have to kill something…. fix things, uh, cook outdoors..."

"That's all nice Doc, but here's something else men do, tell the other guy's their name. So, what's your name?" Bugs asked suspiciously. There is something about this new recruit he couldn't place.

"Ah, I, huh, I, uh..." Lola stumbled a bit from that question, how to explain her name without exposing it as a girl's name.

"Excuse me! Your commanding officer just gave you a question!" Wile E. Coyote snapped, the same person who Lola got on the bad side of yesterday.

"Just answer already while we're still on morning daylight here, doc." Bugs spoke out for this recruit to talk.

Lola looks nervous. She hasn't thought of a man name before coming. She chuckles as she said, in her fake man's voice. "Sure! I got a name, and it's a boy's name too."

Sylvester decides to help as he suggested this. "Try Porky."

"His name is Porky." Lola whispers to Sylvester pointing at the pig.

"Excuse me, I didn't ask for his name, I wanted yours." Bugs said thinking the 'boy' was talking to him.

"Try, uh, ahh,…chi!" Sylvester said quickly.

"Ah Chu." Lola said quickly without questioning.

"Ah Chu?" Bugs asked arching an eyebrow.

"Bless you!" Sylvester laughed madly. He loves doing that. "He-He, I just crack myself up with these thingssss!"

"Sylvester!" Lola whispered harshly with her eyes rolled to where her guardian is hiding.

"Sylvester?" Bugs asked puzzled if that's the name.

"No!" Lola answered out quickly in objecting that answer.

"Then what in Great Ma's Apple Pie, is it!" Bugs asked impatiently. "Though I do love her pies, now's not the time to be asking for some!" He spoke off to you audience folks before going back to asking this recruits name.

"Tom?" Sylvester suggested quickly before going into detail's on the new name. "He wasssss a pal of mine during our reunion in rodent chases, good old Tom Cat."

"It's Tom." Lola said hoping no one is around here by that name.

"Tom, eh?" Bugs asked with a nod while now knowing the recruits name.

"Say pussycat, I think me know that name to, me cousin Jerry always sends me postcards of his close calls with him!" Speedy stated while bringing out photo's of a blue fur cat chasing a tan-brown fur mouse!

"Ohh, here's you'we in a washing machine, putty tat!" Tweety found a photo with the mouse putting the black cat in an actual washing machine while Tom tries to whack Jerry with a broom!?

"Hunh!? I think thisssss was when I wasssss pay to help him catch that mouse that gave him trouble!?" Sylvester thought back from seeing the picture. Then something hit him in the back of his mind, he remembered something. "Huhn, come to think of it now, Tom never did pay me back for trying to chase his mouse rival Jerry, and…" Lola quickly reaches back and holds Sylvester's mouth shutting the cat up.

"Yes! My name is Tom." Lola now calling herself 'Tom' said quickly.

"All righty, Tom!? Let me see your conscription notice? If…yah got one!" Bugs asked for while holding his hand out for the said note. 'Tom' gives the notice to him. The captain looks at it as he reads the name of family. "Bunny." That's when Bugs started to double over on the name it's self! "Wait a minute, THE 'Bunny' of wars' past? The other Bunny name besides my own!?" Bugs asked surprised. He has heard of that name and it's a honor that someone who could be related to him served in the army. "That Bunny?" Bugs asked in surprise once more.

"Odd. I didn't know that he had a son." Wile E. Coyote said with a frown.

"Oh! Um, he…doesn't talk about me much." Lola said quickly with a wave of the arms out. She tries to get a loogie out and spit. However all she could do is drool the stuff from her mouth.

"I can see why!" Coyote whispers this into Bugs bunny's ear from seeing that display. "The boy's an absolute lunatic."

The recruits laughed at this. Bugs Bunny smirks as he said. "Alright you newly weds, oops, wrong speech! I meant, this!" After correcting himself, he began again from what he was trying to say. "Well gentlemen, and I mean that in the nicest way possible, thanks to your new friend Tom, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice."

The troops started to groan, but Daffy snapped at this. "What! But why "US" and not "HIM", rabbit!"

"Cause, it'll teach you fello's to learn some respect!" Bugs said to Daffy with a smirk across his face, liking this ordering already.

"This….is Despicable! Taking orders from this rabbit is humiliating before I join this army" Daffy muttered to himself groaning while Breaking the Fourth Wall un-intensionally.

"Get use to it, Daf!" Bugs stated with a smirk before stating one more thing to say. "And when comes tomorrow, the real work begins. So….have a good night sleep, cause you'll need it for sure." Bugs added the last part with a hinted bit of taint before walking off to leave the troops with their first duty.

The recruits groaned as they, Daffy and Porky included, growls angrily at the one who got them all in trouble except for Foghorn who just groans sadly.

Sylvester, Tweety, and Speedy come up from hiding, but the troops don't see them as they wanted to see how Lola is doing!

"Uh-Oh, I tat, I tat some angry faces!" Tweety stated in worry while looking around and spoke again in concern from his viewing. "And I did, I did tat some angry faces!"

"Si, first day here and we buchneenos botch up after a few slip ups." Speedy shrugged his shoulders, first day arriving, and the troops hate them now.

"Brother, life never wassss the easiest thing in thisssss world of miracles!" Sylvester groan from knowing their problems here. He looked at Lola, as she turn to him for anything he wanted to say to her. "You know, ssssssister, we have GOT to work on your people to animal sssssskills." Sylvester said to the sheepish expression Lola has on her face.

~  
~

Okay, so Lola’s first impression has not helped out improve her chances with the rest of the guys? But it gets harder when the recruits undergo training that Bugs Bunny has prepared. And it’s gonna be hard for everyone to get by, especially on poor Lola….can she be cut out to be…A Man!? Well now, that maybe something you have to wait & see to find out?


	6. Chapter 5: Major Training

Chapter 5: Major Training

After a rough start yesterday, Lola managed to get her tent set up, not very well, but close enough as her Road-Runner stood outside of the tent. She slept in the tent and had a big night sleep knowing the next day is going to get rough. The next day, Lola was sleeping like baby while Tweety and Speedy were sleeping comfortingly on Lola's lap. However, comfort is about to come to an end as a familiar cat's paw picks up the Mexican mouse waking him up in the progress.

"Ollah senor pussycat, ugaahhh….what are you?" Speedy asked puzzled while just beginning to wake up. Then he yelps, as the familiar cat winds up Speedy's tail as if he was an alarm clock. The cat sets Speedy gently near Lola. Suddenly Speedy yelps like an alarm clock, "ARRIBA! ARRIBA! ARRIBA! ARRIBA! ARRIBA! ARRIBA!"

Then Lola and Tweety yelps as they woke up as Tweety yelped in surprise. "Uwwwgh, who wanted to set clock so earlier or lowdly in the morning!?"

Lola's eyes open up as she sees Sylvester grinning as he said. "All right, rise and ssssshine now, sleeping beauty!" Then he notices Speedy's not done alarming her to wake up, he stares with an annoyed look, as he stated this. "Okay, you can stop now!" Though he asked, the mouse wasn't stopping, finally having enough, the cat snapped! "STOOOOP!"

Finally, Speedy stopped and was able to get himself together from his display as an alarm clock. "Arriba! Ugh…..? Hooh, senor pussycat woe me poor tail-ah "too" much!"

"Welll sssssssorry about that, if I had another alarm clock, I wouldn't use a loud-shouting mouse instead!" Sylvester dryly remark, but shook that off and knock on Lola's forehead to help wake her up more. "C'mon! Hup, hup, hup!"

"Urgghhh!?" The only thing Lola did was groan before lying back down and pulls the covers over her head trying to get back to sleep.

Sylvester, not having that, pulled the covers off while lola yelped her body for no covers to keep her comfy, the cat continues to speak. "Get your clothesssssss on! Breakfast issssssss ready!" Lola slowly begins to raise up, still tired though. The cat came up wearing an apron and holds a bowl of porridge with two eggs and bacon in it, making a face as if it's happy. "Take a look sssssee, you get porridge, and it's a happy to see you!"

"Wow, porridge. Smells good, putty tat made nice meal!" Tweety flew over and said from being impressed.

Speedy sniffs the porridge and smiles as he said, "Ahhhh, rice meal. Reminds me of home." He tries to lick the meal but Sylvester pushes him away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get outta there, the both of yah!" Sylvester snapped in annoyance as he shove the mouse and canary outta the way. "You both might as well sassy "you gonna make people sick" on yourselvesssss!" Then he turns to you viewers and broke the Fourth Wall to say this. "I know they've done sssso to me in the past!"

"Ugh, am I late?" Lola asked in wonderment and in concern.

"No time to talk, sssso start eating!" Sylvester stated as he feeds Lola mouthfuls of porridge as fast as he could. "Now remember, it'ssss your first day of training ssssso listen to your teacher and no fighting!"

"Mustn't forget to be nice with other kids." Tweety sweetly said about the other soldiers and to be friendly.

"Si, unless of course one of the other amigo kids wants to fight…." Speedy slowly said with assertion of knowing about the fight from before.

"Then of course with that, then you have to kick the other kid's butt!" Sylvester pretty much said it was okay to do something like that so!

"But what if I don't want to fight?" Lola said with a frown with her month full of food. She doesn't want to get into trouble like last time.

"Don't talk with your month full." Sylvester sternly told the female rabbit. "Okay, now let's see your war face! Sssssomething to say, be afraid, I'm dangerous and ssstuff!" Sylvester encouraged Lola. Lola paused, then gave him wide eyes and a chipmunk cheeks full of food. The cat looks bored before remarking this display of a "War" face. "Uh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover."

"But putty tat doesn't wear any sneaks!" Tweety pointed to the cat's paws.

"Si, plus the bunny is right here!" Speedy pointed to Lola being the bunny with them.

"I know that, you two, I'm working on sarcasm here!" Sylvester snapped at the two, then Lola swallows her food before the cat grabs her by the neck shirt and tried to imitate the rabbit. "Come on , Ssssscare me girl, give me your BEST Sssshot!"

"Rrrrrrrr!" With that, Lola growls as loud as she could sending the cat into the half eaten porridge.

"Oh yeah, that'ssss my tough looking warrior! All right! Now we're getting somewhere!" Sylvester laughed eagerly as he got himself outta his blow which his bottom was stuck to.

"Putty tat got an attachment!" Tweety stated from the cat's stated he's in.

"Si, on his behind, I see!" Speedy commented to pointing to the bowl stuck in place which the cat takes into notice.

"Sufferin' Succotash, a cat never get's a break!" Sylvester huffed from noticing his state and quickly used his leg to kick the bowl off. "Breakkkhhh!" Which then broke soon afterwards and the meal was spilled onto the floor.

"Owww, still some left!" Tweety notice and started to chow down on the spilled porridge.

"Si, best leave some for me also, amigo." Speedy said as he eats some of the porridge with Tweety. Luckily for them, Sylvester didn't noticed or hear them.

"Now get out there and make me proud, sssssister!" Sylvester said as he puts Lola's hair in a ponytail. Just then Road-Runner peeks into the tent and made some whiny noises. Sylvester frowns as he understood. "What? The troops left already?"

"What?" Lola gasped horrified. She is going to be late! She puts on the armor and runs out of the tent in hopes to get to the others in time to join them. Though as she did this, her tent fell and those inside scooted around, namely the cat.

"Wait a second sssssister, you forget your sword!" Sylvester exclaimed as he and the others run out of tent, the rabbit holding the sword.

"Usually for kids, it's you forgot your lunch box or finished homework." Tweety shrugged off to say with a sigh.

"Ehph, it always seems to happen on the first day going, then from just being brought to." Speedy said as he stared off where the female rabbit ran off to.

Sylvester made a sniff as he said this to Tweety and Speedy. "Our little baby girl is off to destroy people!" He wipes off a tear from his left eye

"Maybe we can watch, putty tat!" Tweety gave a suggestion on what to do.

"Si, watch how she does, that's what parents do for children on their first days in schools!" Speedy assured the cat that they should watch from safe distance.

"Hmph, that a bad idea, you two just got another free day off the manual, not to bad on your luck." Sylvester thought over and congrats the two for a plan of action on their department.

"We said we were lucky after all, putty tat." Tweety sweetly remark to the cat's face as he flapped his wings in the air.

"And I'm thinking it's only lucky coincidence, issues all!" Sylvester sternly remark before they went off to watch the girl!

~

Near Bugs Bunny's tent, the troops were muddling around near the captain's tent as they are ready to begin.

"Okay, order people, I need order here!" Wile E. Coyote said trying to be heard.

"I'd like a pan fried noodle!" A black and white monkey named Bosco said with a grin.

"Oh, well I say, I say I'll have sweat and pungent shrimp. Them fello's can be penalty for a rooster's appetite." Foghorn added to say as he and the other soldiers laughed at the jokes.

"Moo goo gai pan!" Buddy said with a smirk.

"That's not funny in the less." Wile E. Coyote groaningly said sarcastically. He hates smart alecks.

Porky noticed 'Tom' running up to the group. He rolls his eyes as he says this. "Lo-Lo-Lo-o-looks like our new 'friend' ov-over-oversl-sle-eep, he slept in this morning." As Lola has arrived, Porky said this. "H-H-Hey Tom. Are you st-st-star-ar-v-v-in, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, 'cause come to think of it, I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Daffy yelled as he grabs 'Tom' by the collar ready to punch him. He is still upset about before and he wants to make this recruit pay. Lola yelps as she hides herself with her hands covering her face for a possible hit.

"Soldiers! AtteEEEEEmmmmpTION!" Yelled the voice of Bugs Bunny. The soldiers got in line quickly. Lola quickly lines up just as Bugs Bunny walks up. The captain looks at them while motioning towards a bow and arrows barrel, as he takes off his robe shirt and gets a bow and arrow out. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." As he announced, he walks down the line of soldiers while Lola watches closely. "And I gotta say docs, any of you screwy looey's think about acting otherwise, whelp, they'll have to answer to me!"

"Ooooo, how scary to face a rabbit's wrath." Daffy said with a smirk while mocking the rabbit behind his back. "Shish, Mr. "He thinks he's so tough" to wanna be called tough guy."

Unfortunately for him, Bugs hears this and turns around with an arrow pointing at the duck. He said this with a hidden smirk across his face "Okay, Daf. Step up, please."

The recruits and Lola took a step back with Daffy the only one in front. The duck yelps, knowing he is in big trouble for his remark. Bugs smirks a bit as he watch on.

"Wait, you can't do what I think your doing!" Daffy said in defense of his situation!

"Oh, tell me why, Daf!" Bugs slyly asked, finding this funny from the duck himself.

"Because….it's Rabbit Season!" Daffy proclaimed and pointed towards Bugs.

"Nope! It's Duck Season!" Bugs shook no and pointed to Daffy.

"Rabbit Season!" Daffy declared in objection.

"Duck Season!" Bugs restated his point.

"Rabbit Season!" Daffy shouted his remark.

Bugs waved his eyebrows up at you viewers, indicating a formal here, before he spoke out differently. "Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!" Daffy remark, unaware of the switch that was made.

"Rabbit Season!" Bugs stated out before long, the duck made his final statement.

"I say it's Duck Season and I say, fire that arrow already!" Daffy demand as his final end to the argument. Only to gasp at knowing what he just said! "Gasp!…I've been DUPED! Wait! I change my mind, I didn't mean…AHhhhhh!"

Bugs Bunny suddenly points the arrow in the sky and shoots it as it hits the top of a pole nearby. Bugs then smirks as he said this to the surprise duck. "Thank you very much for volunteering, Daffy." The rabbit leader laughed as he saw how Daffy was about to die for thinking Bugs was going to shoot at him.

After regaining his self from the situation, he muttered just one word. "Despicable!"

"Now be a dear, and retrieve the arrow, Daf." Bugs order the duck to do in a fake sincerely tone.

Daffy just shrugs as he bows to the rabbit as he mumbled somethings under his breath. "I'll get that "arrow" for you, you despicable rabbit, you." After that, he rubbed his hands together and made a comment to the rabbit captain. "And I'll do it with my shirt on, thank you very much!"

Before Daffy gets ready to get on the pole, and go up, someone stops him, a certain rabbit captain! "Oh, you need something to help you." As he said this, Wile E. Coyote comes out holding two big bronze disks. The rabbit takes one disk and holds it up while he continues to speak to the other troops. "This represents discipline,…." Bugs hands the weight to Daffy in his on hand and the weight falls to the ground, taking Daffy's arm with it.

That was heavy, as the duck grumbled from it! "Guph!"

"And this represents strength." Bugs continued as he hand the other weight to Daffy's other hand which made him fall to the ground after letting him go.

"Uoff, you….enjoying this…aren't you!" Daffy snapped to the rabbit captain.

"Me…no…never would I've thought of it or do such a thing!" Bugs pertained to be surprise by that comment.

The troops laugh at this. This looks fun to them. To Lola who looks concern, on the other hand, it looks challenging indeed.

"You will need both if you want to get the arrow." Bugs concluded to the rest of his troops, if they wanna get the arrow down, they need both them heavy bronze disks.

Daffy groans but managed to let the weights be tied to his hands. He then begins to climb up the pole. At first, he seems to be doing well. That is until he ends up slipping. He tries to stop his fall with his teeth, but he fell down anyway. "Powtee, anybody know a good dentist in this camp!" Daffy spit out while remarking of his month's or beak's less teethy display.

Next Porky does the same thing but he ends up failing as he fell to the ground with a thud. "Goph, th-th-this seem fu-fu-funnier wh-wh-when someone else was doing it!" Porky groaned from his embarrassing display.

Even Foghorn tried to do it, but he fell to the weight of the weights and from his own weight which sent the thing outta the ground before returning back in it's place. "Ouch! Well that don't, I say well that don't just cut it! I'm not "that" much heavier then your, I say your regular rooster and all that!" The rooster commented what just happen to him, he may have been big, but that don't mean he's that heavy!

Lola tries to do the task only to fall down and hits the ground hard. "Ughh!" Getting up, the disguised girl groans as she walks away much to a frowning Bugs Bunny.

"Oh boy, we got ourselves a long way to go here, folks." Bug Bunny said as he sighs.

Next Bugs Bunny tosses the staffs to the soldiers. Lola tries to get hers, but Daffy grabs it first. With a mischievous smirk, the duck trips the 'male rabbit' with the staff knocking 'him' down. Lola frowns at Daffy who just drops the staff to her, as Bugs Bunny begins to sing.

Bugs: Let's get down to business

He made two clay pots fly into the air and uses his own staff to break them, much to the amazement of those watching.

Bugs: To defeat….the villains.

The recruits yelled out, 'hua' as they put their staffs at arms length.

Bugs: Did they send me daughters

Being silly, Daffy had Porky secretly drop a bug down Lola's back. The girl yelps as it causes her to flail like mad.

Bugs: When I asked for sons?

Lola ends up waving the staff out of control causing her to knock out the fellow recruits. Sylvester, Tweety, and Speedy watch this from a hill and looks embarrassed, especially Sylvester who slaps himself on the forehead.

"Ooo, I weally don't think that's how one fights!" Tweety flitch at seeing what's happening with Lola.

"Ehh, senorite is getting picked on, me afraid." Speedy nodded to that agreement.

"Oh bother, this is gotta be even more harder then we thought!?" Sylvester said with a groan, as the song continues.

Bugs: You're the saddest bunch, I ever met

Bug Bunny sees the madness and decides to put a stop to it as he somersault into the air and landed near Lola.

Bugs: But you can "bet"

Bugs yelps on the "bet" part, as Lola hits him the stomach, but he finally got her to stop.

Bugs: Before we're through

He stares at her and takes her staff away, and glares at her with a serious expression on his face.

Bugs: Mister, I'll….

Sylvester frowns at the other rabbit looking at her and was about to attack the captain, but Tweety and Speedy amazingly stop him in the nick of time by pulling his tail back.

Bugs: Make a man….

Bugs grabs Lola by her collar, as he stated this important fact to the person he's talking to.

Bugs: Out of you

Wile E. Coyote writes down something on the progress so far that has started. At another training ground, Bugs steps on a lever that tosses up 3 apples which he he hits with 3 arrows from his bow.

Bugs: Tranquil as a forest

The recruits attacked the apples after stepping on their levers, but keep missing.

Bugs: But on fire…..within

Lola, holding a bow and arrow like weapon, was about to fire when Sylvester sneaks in. He decides to cheat a little by putting a target on her arrow. The girl looks shocked, as the cat left. But to make her shocked even more, Bugs noticed the target on the arrow and frowns, thinking Lola was trying to cheat. The 'boy' chuckles sheepishly at this.

Bugs: Once you find your center

We now see Bugs Bunny with a bucket of water on his head balancing it while holding a staff. The recruits throws stones at him trying to knock the rabbit off balance, but the captain deflect the stones with his staff with no problem.

Bugs: You are sure to win

When it was Lola's turn to have a bucket of water on her head, she was having trouble. To make matters worst, the recruits with glee plan to throw the stones at her, namely Daffy, Porky, but not Foghorn, he seems just, unknowing confused to do this!?

Bugs: You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

They throw the stones at her very fast causing the bucket to spill on her head, messing her up. And she just starts whacking the stick around until it hits one, passes Bugs and lightly hit's Foghorn's gut.

Bugs: And you haven't got a clue

Bugs stares at this recruit, as she removes the bucket on her head to see in concern at the situation of her place with the group is going!?

Bugs: Somehow I'll…..

Now at a river site, Bugs now grabs a fish out a river showing the troops, even Lola and Daffy, how to fish.

Bugs: Make a man….

Lola grins, as she tries to grab a fish. She seems to get one...only to realize that she grabs Daffy by the web-foot by mistake dragging him underwater.

Bugs: Out of you!

She sees him dumbstruck making her put the web-foot back, as if nothing has happened. Sylvester meanwhile came by holding a fish while breathing through a baboon snorkel and shows it to the girl, as the fish glares at the cat.

Now the recruits run through the field dodging fire arrows like mad.

Foghorn: I'm never gonna catch my breath

And those were Foghorn and Daffy, as the rooster tried to dodge the fire arrows with his gut suck in.

Daffy: Say good-bye to those who knew me

Daffy was behind Foghorn only to end up falling. He yelps as an arrow hits him in the butt and it's burning him too. "EeeeYOOOOAAAHhhhh!" That really hurt, as the duck jumps up while covering his burning-arrow stuck in his behind with his hands, as he screams out in pain.

Porky: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting….gym

Porky tries to hit a stone stab on his head, but not only did he failed to do that, he caused some of his teeth to fall out before he fall back onto the ground in a daze.

Bugs Bunny was doing a martial arts fight with Lola/Tom. Although the girl was good at it, the captain is much better, as he managed to send her flying into a tree with a punch while three other characters were their in hiding.

Sylvester: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Sylvester was there in a hurry, fanning her while Tweety and Speedy tosses water onto the girl's face.

Lola: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Lola was in concern for in wonder if this captain would see that she's not really who she claims to be! Sylvester with a nod pushes Lola back into the action much to her concern.

Foghorn: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!

Foghorn meanwhile jumps across poles protruding from the water. He suddenly stops which is a big mistake, as the captain and the recruits crashed into him.

Recruits (Chorus): Be a man

A cannon was fired which shot something into the air.

Bugs Bunny: We must be swift as the coursing river

They ended up missing a target that resembles Yosemite Sam in the middle of an open field.

Recruits: Be a man

Daffy and Porky stood by Lola, as the duck whispered something into the pig's ear to which he smirked to!

Bugs Bunny: With all the force of a great typhoon

With a smirk, Porky kicks the support that held Lola's cannon and the thing ends up falling after it's been lit.

Recruits: Be a man

Alarmed, Lola grabs the cannon, as it ended up going off firing high into the air.

Bugs Bunny: With all the strength of a raging fire

The cannonball ended up falling back into camp which was heading towards an advisor's tent to his shock! "BOOommmhhh!" As it exploded, destroying Wile E. Coyote's tent much to the annoyance of the advisor still inside, all covered in ash.

Bugs Bunny: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

When the time came, Lola and the recruits went to bed for tonight. All but Bugs Bunny who was looking at the camp from the hill frowning. The training is not doing good, not well at all.

Later, Bugs and his troops have been laden with poles on their shoulders carrying bags of stuff on each side as they go up a mountain.

Bugs Bunny: Time is racing toward us…..till the villains arrive

With a bored look, Wile E. Coyote points to Lola who is having trouble, as she kept falling to the ground thanks to the weight of the bags. Speedy, Tweety, and Sylvester tries to help her out, but hide just as Bugs came to Lola with a disapproval look on his face.

Bugs Bunny: Heed my every order

Shaking his head, he picks up Lola's pole, puts it on his as he turns around.

Bugs Bunny: And you might survive

Lola signs in thinking she has messed up big time, as the captain heads back to follow the troops.

Bugs Bunny: You're unsuited for….the rage of war

Later that night, Lola was walking back into camp at night until she saw Bugs with her Road-Runner, as he approached her.

Bugs Bunny: So pack up, go home, you're through

He hands her Road-Runner's reins, declaring her unsuited for war and must leave. The captain left leaving Lola looking sadly. She has failed and has been dismissed.

Bugs Bunny: How could I….

For a while, it seems she would be leaving and returning home...that is until she sees the arrow still stuck on the pole's top.

Bugs Bunny: Make a man….

Lola puts the weights on and begins to climb the pole once more.

Bugs Bunny: Out of you?

She tried to climb up, but with the weights, they just slow her down, how could one pass this test with these two bores on their wrist!?

Recruits: Be a man

Then Lola had thought of something when looking at the two, if they were suppose to be used..then perhaps, they could be!?!

Bugs Bunny: We must be swift as the coursing river

She decided to go with it, she ties the weights together behind the pole. With the help of the cloth, she managed to climb up the pole more better now.

Recruit: Be a man

The sun was rising, as the recruits got up for today as Foghorn saw something surprising. To all their amazement, they see Lola climbing up the pole...and she is almost to the arrow!

Bugs Bunny: With all the force of a great typhoon

The recruits, watching this, decided to cheer her on as she almost got to the arrow.

Recruits: Be a man

Lola was nearly at her end, but didn't wanna give up when she was so close and pull forward.

Bugs Bunny: With all the strength of a raging fire

She finally put all her strength into it to continue on, as the recruits below stare in amazement, some even smiled at seeing she's nearly got it now!

Bugs Bunny: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Hearing the commotion outside, the captains got out of the tent to investigate. Bugs Bunny looks surprised as a familiar arrow hits the ground making him look up. He see's Lola sitting on the top of the pole smiling as the troops cheer for her success. "Well, I'll be a rabbit's uncle?" Bugs asked himself, as he crack a smile to you audience folks watching this.

Recruits: Be a man

Ever since Lola's success of getting the arrow, she improved especially by the troops who were amazed and inspired, thanks to her. For one example, the troops fired at the apple targets without much problems.

Bugs Bunny & Chorus: We must be swift as the coursing river

A smiling Lola was running in front of the captains and the recruits carrying the weight of the usual pole and weights on her shoulders, as were the others. This time, she has no problems at all. Then we see Lola and Bugs were once again fighting, with the 'boy' getting the upper hand.

Recruit: Be a man

'Tom' managed to hit Bugs to the ground with a round house kick. The captain groans, as he rubs his chin, but he grins. This new recruit has pleased him a lot.

Bugs Bunny & Chorus: With all the force of a great typhoon

Foghorn with a smile was doing tricks on the poles laughing as the troops followed him.

Recruits: Be a man

As the staffs are thrown to the troops once more.

Bugs Bunny & Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire

Lola tries to grab hers but once more Daffy grabs it first. But instead of what he did to her before, Daffy smiles as he hands the 'male rabbit' the staff. Lola has finally won the recruit's respect.

Troop staff Practice #1: Hya!

Daffy laughs as he dodges the arrows in one practice run.

Bugs Bunny & Chorus: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Troop Staff practice #2: Hya!

"Hya!" "Chophh!" Porky in his training destroys the block without breaking a sweat.

Troop staff practice #3: Hya!

Lola manages to get a fish as she grins.

The troops begin to perform another staff practice, but we move pass that to see something else happening during the ending of this song. At the Yosemite Sam practice round once more, Lola's cannon has succeeded in destroying the target.

Troop staff practice #4: Hya!

As the song comes to an end, Lola and the recruits, in karate uniforms, jump into the air like kung fu experts. They have been training for what seems to be a long time and now they are ready for the war against the villains. The captain, Bugs Bunny was proud of all of them. Lola was proud of herself...yet for some reason, she seems to take an interest in a certain rabbit captain.

~  
~

Whelp, looks like Lola is fitting along just fine with the guys. But when it comes time for…BATH-TIME!? Things are about to get really, um, well….strange is a way to speak it? Especially when Daffy, Porky & Foghorn come to join Lola in the lake, how can the girl keep her secret of being a female hidden? And what sort of stuff will Sylvester Cat have to pull to help out along with helping to convince Coyote to sent Bugs Bunny’s new recruits to join the battle? Stay tune, this’ll be funny that one doesn’t wanna miss it…


	7. Chapter 6: Keeping A Tight Secret

Chapter 6: Keeping A Tight Secret

Back in the forest, the villain leader was sitting on a tree top. Bored, the villain cuts the top with his gun-blade sword and looks around, hoping to spy any trace of Chuck Joe's troops. He figured if he could get the drop on them all, that would be nice.

"Dughhhhuckh!" Just then, his pet, Buzzsaw was heard squawking as it swoops and gave its master a 'present': a little doll. "I found something, looks preeeeetty suspicious, hugh-hugh!"

The villain sniffs the doll and is surprised. With a nod, he drops to the ground where his fellow villains are waiting.

"You, what do you make of this?" Yosemite Sam said as he tosses the doll to Elmer Fudd.

The hunter touched the doll. He senses something, something familiar. He said this while getting the scent right. "Ohhh! Looks like black pine from the high mountains."

As Taz takes the doll, Doctor Whow spots a hair and takes it. Looking at it, he come to a conclusion himself. "Hmph!? It's white horse hair, the stallions of the horses of Chuck Joe's army."

Taz sniffs it as he said this out. "Blagh! RAagh! Sulfur! Taz say this is sulfur, blagh…from cannons."

"Of course, that explains a lot. The doll is from the Main Pass where a village is at. That is where the Imperial Army is waiting to strike." Sam said in conclusion. It is obvious. The villain wasn't born yesterday.

"Wowh, we are pretty smart to figure that all out from a little dolly, dough, right Rocky!" Mugsy said in amazement at how they got all that info from just a little dolly!

"Shut your lips, or you can just punch yourself shut, Mugsy!" Rocky sternly stated to his annoyed partner while looking the other way.

"Dugh, okay!/Punhhh!" Surprisingly, Mugsy ended up punching his face to quit himself, stupid yes, but it's comical!

"As for this trap being set, choice is clear!" Rocky started out before finishing it up. "It's not a problem, we just go around them." Rocky assured his leader.

"Afraid not. That pass is the quickest way to get to the emperor. Besides,…." Sam smirks evilly as he looks at the doll once more. "I'm reckoning some…little girl is probably looking for this doll right now. I think it is only right if we give it back to her. In…Person…Heh-Heh-HAHAHAHA!" Sam started to chuckle, as the others join in, they knew what he meant, and they loved it!

~

Lola hides near the reeds and bamboo next a lake. The girl grins. She is getting dirty and is need of a good bath right about now. She takes her clothes off behind Road-Runner, she is planning to take a bath in the pond all right.

Sylvester, felt concerned, points out the problem. "Hey, oh, ah, no, this issssss not a good idea! You are crazy to do this, Lola. Ssssssssomeone could ssssssee you!"

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Lola points out as she changes back to her normal self, keeping her ponytail up.

"She has a point, putty tat, I like to clean my self to be nice and clean." Tweety Bird exclaimed in agreeing with Lola on this one.

"That'ssssss cause your a bird and nobody would find it weird for one to take a bath out in the open!" Sylvester snapped at the bird before getting back to the subject with Lola. "Ssssssso a couple of guysssssss don't bother to clean their ssssssocks, picky, picky, picky." Sylvester remarked while rolling his eyes as his eyes was covered via a towel. "Well I, myself kinda like that corn chip's smell…"

"And it's a wonder if you can smell us to even catch us, Senor pussycat!" Speedy remark from what the cat has admitted to be a fault of his.

The cat heard that remark and snapped at the Mexican mouse for insulting him! "Hey, just cause of that, you think I couldn't sniff you out and catch yah, well I…"

"Splasshhhh!" The cat was interrupted by a splash. He see's Lola has already gone in the lake and ended splashing water on him. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" The girl sighs happily. She really needs this.

Sylvester rolls his eye as he continued. "Okay, all right, all right, that'ssss enough, you had your fun. Now, come on, get out before you get all prune and stuff!" The cat holds out a towel towards Lola while keeping his eyes covered to make sure he doesn't see her...un-clothes like state.

"Never thought I admit this, but el pussycat here is correct!" Speedy easily nodded his he downward in agreement to the cat.

"I never tat I agree with the big old putty tat, but he has a point!" Tweety also said in surprise to agree with the cat.

"I don't believe it, the only ones who sssssee's reason are my dinner ssssspecials!" Sylvester groan in agony at seeing who's on his side now. "Huhn, guess their better then nothing!" After he puffed out a sign of breath, he continue to make his point. "Anyway, the point issss, we all agree! Sssssso get your non-man butt out of there before ssssssomething comes by and sssssee's this!?"

"Sylvester, if you are so worried, why don't you stand watch. I need to clean myself off." Lola said in her own remark. The water sounds too relaxing to get out right now and she needs to clean herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sylvester rolled his eyes at getting the message. He walks in a mocked womanly fashion speaking like a girl. "Stand and watch, Sylvester while I blow our secret with my stupid girl habits!" Sylvester shakes his head in disgust, as he turned about to the others. "Humph, Hygiene."

"Eph, couldn't be bad to take a bath once in while, senor pussycat." Speedy shrugged his shoulders to exclaim..

"Don't I know it, only when it's chasing my meals do I get to take them most often when I'm not in the mood especially when cat's HATE…the water." Sylvester said in agreement with a scruff off tone.

"Huhn, I tat, I tat, I heard something?" Tweety said in wonderment, he heard a noise, and it was coming closer to them. He took a look and gasps as he tucks on Sylvester's ears which annoyed him while shouting out in alarm to the cat. "Putty tat, I did, I did tat I heard something!"

"What are you talking about?" Sylvester asked, as he and the others turned. They yelped and for a good reason.

"Me first, me first, natural duck swimmer coming through, cannonball!" Laughed some familiar voices. Daffy, Porky and Foghorn as they run by smacking the gang with their colored boxed, as they tossed them.

"Even a mouse like me can find something like that disturbing, senors." Speedy said in disgust.

"AHHhhh!" Sylvester looks horrified at this. The male animals are taking all their clothes off and are heading to the water. He yelled out in terror! "We're are ssssso DOOoommmhh!" He turn to the others with him, like Road-Runner, Speedy and Tweety. "There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice! Now we're really in for it!"

"Duck Ohowh!" Daffy shouted out first in line!

"Pi-Pig's next!" Porky shouted soon afterwards!

"Splashhh!" Porky and Daffy laughs as they jump into the water. After a hard day today, they really are looking forward to some fun.

Foghorn checks the water to see how cool it is. With a grin, he jumps yelling in joy. "I say,….Cannonball!" Daffy and Porky laughs as they ride the wave to where Lola is at. The girl gasps in alarm. If the boys see her, she is in big trouble now. She hides behind a lily pad hoping they wouldn't see her.

Unfortunately, Daffy spots her and yelled to her direction. "Hey fello's, looky over here, it's Tom!"

Lola gulps as she looks over the lily pad. She uses the thing to cover her chest, as she said sheepishly in a manly voice. "Oh hey, guys. I didn't know you were here." Noticing the boys looking at 'him', the 'boy' continued. "I just was washing up, so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. So, Bye, Bye!"

Lola hides behind a rock still hiding her front. However, the recruits won't have it as Foghorn said. "Hey, don't go, I say don't go away, son! We thought we could hang with you like, I say like a couple of prize dogs hunting in packs. Ha, get it, like packs hunt, that's a joke, son!" After the rooster's joke moment, that left the female rabbit puzzled by his claim remark?

"Co-Co-come back here!" Porky swam over to her before trying to talk with her. "Look, I kn-kn-no-o-ow, know we were impo-po-pol-li-it, being real jerks to you before s-s-s-o-o-so-so-so let's start over. We ne-ne-v-ve, never truly introduced yourselves." Porky stated with a grin. It's true. He and some of the others were jerks to 'Tom' the first day, and so was Daffy. The gang decided to make up. The pig holds his hand out hoping Lola would shake it as he said his name. "My name is P-P-Po-Po-or, it's Porky Pig."

Lola uses her left arm to hide her chest as she managed to turn and uses her right arm to shakes Porky's hand smiling while chuckling nervously. She turns, hoping to leave, only to be block off by Foghorn's big gut of a belly.

"And, my name is, I say my name is Foghorn Leghorn, son. But just call me Foghorn for short and don't get the names mixed up." Foghorn said with a smile while tipping a lily-pad off his head like a hat. "Folks sometimes get them confused most often around here!" The rooster whispered this bunch to her ear without paying close attention!

"Hey Foghorn." Lola said waving slightly trying to find a way to escape.

"And I'm…Daffy Duck, king of the rock!" Daffy said, as he was on top of the rock. Lola yelps and looks into the water embarrassed. Daffy laughs as he said this in a tainting demander. "And there's absolutely nothing' you little girls can do about it, so don't bother trying!" Then he looks to you viewers, as he spoke. "Hey don't sweat kids, since this was apart of the movie, "Some" of us can handle going by without clothes, but that would ruin the story. " Daffy said while Breaking the Fourth Wall doing so.

"You would be lucky if we get any girls at all, even women while that, I say with that sassy talk, boy!" Foghorn laughed with a smirk.

"I-I-I-s-s-s-s-s, Oh yeah? I bet Tom and I could take you on!" Porky declared to the so-called king of the rock!

"I really don't want to take him anywhere." Lola said trying to get away without any more problems.

"Why not? We got to fight? W-w-w-w-e-e-we have to fight!?" Porky insisted puzzled by this as he came over to stop the other "guy" from leaving. This new friend of his is really acting weird.

"No we don't…" Lola said unnaturally while trying to get outta this. "We could just close our eyes and swim around!"

Porky rolls his eyes, as he takes her arm gently while saying this. "Seriously, Tom, d-d-d-o-o-do-do-don-n-n, don't be such a g…/Cluph!" Then came a chomping which which lead to…."Ouch!?" Porky yelps in pain as he was interrupted. Something has bitten him. "Ouch! S-S-S-Something ju-ju-s-s, just bite me!"

Sylvester gasps, as he comes out of the water, the one who bit Porky, spurring something out while looking all wet and soggily fur that he doesn't look like himself. "Yuck! What a nasty flavor, and he just bath too!" Sylvester groaned out to say.

Porky see's Sylvester as he screams. "AHHHH! A-A-A-Ah, A weird creature thing!" Porky begins to dash in the water away while Sylvester dives, as something else was racing in the water towards the male creatures who got onto the rock and each other.

"Pouwhhh!" It made flashy floods before a echoing sound is heard. "Arriba! Arriba! Arriba!" The strange thing made noises to distract the group while Lola plans to sneak away.

"Great Horny Toads, this must be, I say must be the fable Wet-Silk-Fur Beast that roars Arriba!" Foghorn exclaimed in panic of what the creature might be. Then he turn to you folks and Broke the Fourth Wall saying this. "Whatever that means since I don't, I say I don't got a dictionary on me!?"

Thanks to Sylvester's and Speedy's distraction, Lola saw her chance to escape. She whistles for Road-Runner, as she came back to shore. The roadrunner came there which allows the disguised soldier to climb out, hides behind Road-Runner, and uses a towel to wrap around her body. Sylvester had grabbed the fast bird's tails to get dragged out while Speedy ran out while Tweety flying with them.

Calming down, the males sat on the rock in the lake, as Porky remarked to Daffy with this. "S-S-S-S-Some almighty King of the Rock!" To bad that was the wrong thing to say to a duck with a short temper. "Pushh!/Gaaugh!?" Then as to act on his behalf, Daffy pushed Porky right back into the water. "Splashhh!"

"And that's some mighty falling style, pork-chop!" The duck remark back to the wet pig in the water now.

The gang sighs as they leave the lake safe and sound.

"Boy, that was close." Lola remarked as she kept the towel around herself.

"No ssssister, that was vile with a capital "V" in it!" Sylvester snapped angrily, as he brushes his teeth trying to get whatever he tasted out. "You owe me big." Sylvester said with a sigh as he puts more toothpaste in his month and tongue after spitting out the stuff he had in earlier.

"What about me, senor! I help spook them dingo's really good!" Speedy asked in wanting some credit for helping out too?

"It's true, he helped you, putty tat!" Tweety said in agreement, the cat failed to address for Speedy's assistance!

"Oh brother, like I haven't been through enough on my own already!" Sylvester groaned while using his own towel to dry his fur from getting wet.

"I never want to see another naked man or male animal again." Lola groaned as she cleans out her ears.

Just then, the other soldiers rushed by naked as jaybirds, as they got into the lake. The girls' eyes widen in shock and embarrassment while Road-Runner shook it off. "Beep-Beep!"

"Hey, don't look at me for nothing!" Sylvester snapped at where this might go, as he walks in disgust. "I ain't biting any more butts."

"Does that count us too!" Tweety sweetly asked the cat while flying past him.

"Yes it….HEY NOW!?" Sylvester admit, but turn to stare at the two, knowing what they wanted him to say!

"Teeh-Heeh, he got you their, senor!" Speedy chuckled at the cat's embarrassed expression.

"Ohhh, how you got lucky to trick me to admitting I won't eat you isssss BEYOND my understanding!" The cat groaned in defeat, these two are a real hassle to him!

~

Back at camp, Lola was outside Coyote's Tent after having to managed to get all her clothes on and decides to take a walk. She, Sylvester, Tweety, and Speedy hears that Wile E. Coyote and Bugs Bunny are having a conversion. From the sound of things, the conversion is not going well.

"You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a minute against the villains!" Coyote snapped to the captain.

"Look Doc, aren't you just being a little paranoid!" Bugs asked the coyote if he's a little off his rocker.

"Nohh!" Coyote snapped at the insult!

"Okay, but my point is…." The rabbit shrugged off before speaking serious. "That they completed their training, so they deserve a shot of a chance, at least.” Bugs finished his objected protestment. He hasn't trained these men to their best only to not let them see battle first hand.

"Those fello's are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain." Coyote stated his remark while insulting Bugs. Then he soon continue to finish with this to say. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle and just call it quits and go home."

"Oh, no you don't, buster!" Sylvester snapped with a frown on his face while listening with Tweety and Speedy!

"Boy, el mucho picker there isn't very sincere!" Speedy said with a frown from the coyote's expression towards the troops.

"He's a bad old coyote!" Tweety said with a frown from hearing this guy talk about their not worth enough effort.

"That's right fella's, he is, which is why we can't let this creep have hisss way!" Sylvester spatted out, this time, he needed to take matters in his own hands. "I worked to hard to get Lola into this war!"

"Ge-Huhm!" The cat look down to see the two staring at him, as if waiting for something.

The cat groan and spoke out in addition to what he meant to say along with his earlier sentence. "And without some help from two lucky-creatures as well! Happy now!"

"Si!" Speedy nodded his response.

"Yes indeed!" Tweety sweetly replied.

"Back to the work at hand, this guy's messing with "Mine" which is as much as "our" plan!" Sylvester finish up to say to Tweety and Speedy.

The Coyote looks over his work, but Bugs pushed the thing down to get some attention. "We're not finished yet, Doc!" Bugs Bunny yelled in being upset.

"Be careful, Captain Bugs." Wile E. Coyote snapped in annoyance while also giving a fare warning. "The General may be your father, but I am Emperor Chuck Joe's council." He smirks as he said this, as he trails off before he mentions something else. "And, oh, by the way, huhm, I got that job on my own." He opens the entrance to the tent for Bugs Bunny to exit from. "You are dismissed. Unless you have anything else to say which I doubt!"

The captain frowns, but knew they can't do anything about this. He left the tent after he storm off to walk by Lola.

Hoping to cheer the rabbit up, Lola spoke in her best man's voice. "Hey, I got an idea. I'll hold him and you punch!" She gave a fake punch to signally his point.

"Huhn, nope, not in the mood!" But Bugs just sighs at this and continues to walk away.

"Or not…" Lola mentions with a sigh. She turns to Bugs still walking off, but decided to say something to help cheer the rabbit up at less. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain."

Bugs pauses to glance back, then continues to walk forward. "Thanks…at least someone thinks so." Bugs said with a sign under his breath.

Sylvester noticed a fixed gaze on Bugs, he, Tweety and Speedy didn't have to be genius to see what was on her mind. "I ssssaw that, sssssister!"

"What?" Lola asked puzzled, what was the cat talking about?

"You like him, don't you!?" Sylvester said teasingly to the female rabbit.

"Owww, she's found someone she likes!" Tweety mentions sweetly while flying around the female rabbit's face all cowy!

"Si, and they said she wouldn't find it, boy were those bruotata's wrong there!" Speedy stated casually to the others.

"No, I…" Lola tried to act out in defense, though it seemed she was caught in a trap…of love!?

"Yeah right, yeah sssssure….Look…." Sylvester muttered about before pointing out with his paw finger towards somewhere, as he snapped in a tone voice. "Go to your tent!"

Lola shrugs and does so to follow that order, and walks away with a look of delight on her face.

Sylvester, Tweety, and Speedy are the only ones left alone. They are concerned, but not about love right now. Lola and the recruits are not going to see battle, unless something is done.

"I think it'sss time we took thissss war into our own handsssss." Sylvester said smirking while rubbing his hands together, a plan is in mind

"Eehp, I was fast alright, so it's not like most anybody would catch me!" Speedy shrugged out to say, nobody would catch him since he's fast.

"And I'm small, cute, and sweat, nobody would harm me!" Tweety mentions while smiling with his shiny teeth exposed.

"Yeah, sure fello's, I'll see about making that a note for your resumes!" Sylvester dryly remark that statement. Then he looked away and spoke in a mutter of what he said to only you folks watching this. "If I even bother to do so!" Soon the cat grins and laughs wickedly, as he leaves the two behind, after a while, they went after him.

Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy waited outside the advisor's tent. Soon they see him coming out holding a brush and wrapping him in a towel with his slippers on his feet. He is off to take his bath as he whistles. "Ahh, time to hit the baths and relax!" Once Wile E. Coyote is gone, the three make their move as they go into the coyote's tent. Inside, the three looks around, as Sylvester sees a picture of Wile E. Coyote smiling, as he points at himself while with Chuck Joe. The cat rolls his eyes. This advisor is just a kiss-up.

"And people sssssay I kiss up to them, sssshish, what a wuss!" The cat turns and sees Speedy holding a pen as he writes a message while Tweety holds the paper still. Sylvester has given the two the task of writing a message so urgent, that Wile E. Coyote will have no choice, but to let Bugs Bunny's recruits go into battle.

"Oh senor pussycat, it's ready!" Soon Speedy finished writing and Tweety then gave the letter to the cat as he takes it.

"There you go, putty tat!" Tweety stated on the finished letter to the cat.

"Okay, okay, let me ssssssee what you've got!" Sylvester stated, as he reads it out. "Okay...'From General Rapid Rabbit, dear ssssson, we're waiting for the villains at the passssss and it would mean a lot if you come and back ussss up'." Sylvester pauses and puts the letter down. "Hmm, that's great!"

"Aww, thank you, Sylvester!" Tweety replied in a blushful expression from the comment.

But then the cat then added something else while speaking to the two. "Except you forgot, 'and since we're out of potpourri, maybe you wouldn't mind bringing up some.'" Which seemed like Tweety nodded to that idea.

"It would, me think we were suppose to get army up!?" Speedy asked confused while scratching his head!?

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Sylvester yelled out to snap at the two. "Helloooooooo, this is the army!"

"Si!" Speedy replied in surprise to the cat's tone.

"It is!" Tweety also replied after his shout.

Sylvester then rolled the paper into a ball and tossed it away while asking the two again, to try again with the message. "Then, make it sound more urgent, please! You know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Yes sir!" Tweety and Speedy yelps and tries once more to write a more urgent note. When they are done, Sylvester looks at it and grins in approval as he says this. "Now that'ssss what we're talking about. That's better, much better even." He takes the letter along, as he speaks out the next step. Come on. Let'sssssss get going."

Road-Runner was drinking water from his trough when he felt Sylvester on his back.

"Hey Road-Runner, old fell, give us a lift, will ya?" Sylvester asked real sly like. He yelps as the roadrunner squirts water at the cat knocking him off his back. It's obvious that Road-Runner isn't going anywhere and taking orders from someone who mistakes him for large bird or whatever else he's called him. The tall bid looks at Speedy and Tweety who yelp before leaving!

"I think we'll see if senor pussycat be needed!" Speedy said as he jumped off the fast birds back.

"Yep, so we'll be seeing you!" Tweety replied as he flew off the roadrunner afterwards.

"Okay, ssssso Plan A's, a bust, then it'sss time for Plan B!" Sylvester said as he gets up, he isn't giving up so easily. Time to get a substitute.

Wile E. Coyote growls in annoyance as he left the lake in his towel once more. He has the displeasure of playing 'games' with the soldiers who also took his slippers and played with them, ruining the things in the progress.

"Insubordinate ruffians!" Wile E. Coyote yelled, then he yells back to them. "You men owe me a new pair of slippers. And for the record, I do not squeal like a girl!" Without warning, a jaguar cat like creature named Uuphpaa appears and ate the advisor's slipper that he is holding, making him scream like a girl. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Mmmmhhh, this is the best slipper I ever…GEEeeehibph, tasted!" Uuphpaa said in his joyful glee, as he continue to enjoy the meal after speaking to you viewers!

Wile E. Coyote then looks up and yelps as he sees a soldier sitting on Uuphpaa itself. At least, it looks like a soldier but it was really Sylvester inside the armor and such in disguise. He uses sticks to wave the dummy's arms trying to give the 'urgent' note to the advisor while Tweety and Speedy works the mouth and eyes.

"Urgent news from the General, Rapid Rabbit!" Sylvester yelled out to announce. He noticed Wile E. Coyote giving an odd look at the dummy and Uuphpaa making the black cat snapped. "What's the matter, you've never seen a 'tan and brown', before or something?"

As the advisor takes the message, he stared at the mysterious soldier? "Who…are you?" Wile E. Coyote asked puzzled as he tries to look in the eyes behind the helmet.

"Excuse me!" Sylvester snapped before making his statement by pointing his dummy's finger on the coyote. "I think the question is: who are you?" And then the dummy's hand when up which slap the advisor's face in a un-expective act. "Clap!"

"Ohhph!?" Wile E. Coyote reacted to the slap to the face.

Sylvester continued to play his soldier act to fool this guy. "We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that." Which he moves the arms up which nearly hit the coyote's hat that surprised him more from this soldier's attitude! The cat swipes an arm at the advisor's hat making him yelp. Sylvester, satisfied, turn the dummy's upper half around, as Uuphpaa begins to walk passed Coyote while the cat is continuing to snap at him. "But I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you."

Uuphpaa goes by a tree and passed it taking the cat and the disguised Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy out of sight. Wile E. Coyote looks at the message carefully and gasped. This is very urgent indeed. He looks up to speak to the soldier, but the disguised Sylvester is not around.

There's no time to go looking, as Coyote runs into the captains' tent, as he yelled out with this to say. "Captain. Urgent news from the General!" Wile E. Coyote cried out which got Bugs Bunny's attention, as outside, some figures watch the conversation go on. "We're needed at the front."

Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy, out of disguise, watch on and grins. Their ruse has work. Lola will see battle and probably become a war hero after all!

"Pack your bags, Tweety and Speedy, cause we're movin' out." Sylvester said eagerly as he, Tweety, and Speedy gave each other a high-five.

"Owww, I can't wait!" Tweety exclaimed in a happy cheer, as he flew around Sylvester's head which his eyes followed to which they went so fast, he stop them from going in circles in his head!

"Me neither, wonder how it'll go!" Speedy asked out, not sure how their first rip will surprise them all!?

~  
~

Well after such a close shave, it’s time for Lola & the rest of the recruits to go out to join the war against Yosemite Sam. Of course, while many of the soldiers feel lack of enthusiasm, the spark of fighting ‘for a girl’ & falling in love keeps them going. Course Lola is unsure in how togged through that for because…she is a girl? But that all changes when Bugs Bunny’s unit arrives on site to find…something awaiting them? Stay tune…


	8. Chapter 7: Tragedy in the Main Pass

Chapter 7: Tragedy in the Main Pass

The next day after getting the 'urgent' message, Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Lola, and the recruits headed off for southern path, making their way to where General Rapid Rabbit will need them. The recruits are excited, and for good reason. They are finally going to fight the enemy and show what they are made up. Bugs is leading the way on a horse named Spirit. Lola had Road-Runner attach to a cart, as the fast bird pulled it along, though with it, he can't run as fast with it on!

As the recruits march on, it was several days to the war, as they march up a hill. They decided to entertain themselves by singing.

Army: For a long time we've...

The troops have been marching from open fields, to Mountains pass with pouring waterfalls.

Army: Been Marching off to battle

Daffy sighs while he walks with his body nearly lending.

Daffy: In a thundering herd…..We feel a lot like cattle

Daffy turn to see they're walking by some cows. "Moo!" Said one of the cow's that cried.

Army: Like the pounding beat

The other troops are having problems with their own, as they struggle to climb the hill!"

Army: Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

The troops are having problems with their feet hurting them now.

Porky runs up to his friends, Daffy and Foghorn and smiled happily.

Porky: Hey, think of instead

He gets them in a hug and speaks this out to help give them a smiling thought!

Porky: A girl worth fighting for

When Porky said this, Daffy and Foghorn smiles upward happily. To them, fighting for girls sound great as they, along with Porky, hoped to find true love someday. Lola was behind the group looking puzzled. "Huhn!?"

Porky: That's what I said

Porky came around and swing his arm around Lola before explaining.

Porky: A girl worth fighting for

He shows a scroll, as it rolls down and Lola quickly tries to leave from his hold, just as the picture of his girl is seen.

Porky: I want her paler than the moon…..

Soon we see the picture of the girl before Porky's drawn character appears next to her.

Porky: With eyes that Shine like stars

He and the girl come close to seeing their eyes, as she pulls a fan up to cover their faces for a prepared kiss!

Then the picture changes to drawn visions of a girl with Daffy, as he lifts her up on a table, demonstrating his strength!

Daffy: My girl will marvel at my strength

Then he pulls his shirt back open to reveal a hole in his chest, which Looney Tune Duck's have gotten at times, as he exclaims his worth to the girl while she looks throughout it, impressed!

Daffy: Adore my battle scars

Then it changes to Foghorn dropping on their drawn characters with his own, as he explains his side next.

Foghorn: I couldn't care less what she'll Wear...

Soon we see his girl circling around him, looking pretty in a dress and such.

Foghorn: Or what she looks like

Then she spins her sash around his belly before going down below them.

Foghorn: It all depends on what "She" cooks like:

Soon the sash turns into a bowl of rice and the two sit down on it while the rooster makes some suggestions.

Foghorn: Beef, pork, chicken...

Soon a cow, then a pig, and a chicken appear next to them while the girl holds the little chicken.

All three animals said: Mmm...

Then Foghorn broke the Fourth Wall by pointing out something to you audience folks out there watching this! "Now don't get me wrong, folks, I would never, I say 'NEVER…EVER!' Actually eat my own kind OR any animal for that! Just going by what the script says, is all 'she' wrote and such!" He whispers that last part out like a hush-hush secret before we return to the story's song!

The soldiers now cross the river while holding swords over their heads making sure not to rust them while passing by a mountain figures of what some could say came from Foghorn's imagination. Daffy smirks at Lola who was listening in.

Daffy: Bet the local girls thought, 'You' were quite the charmer

With that said, she hurried along, but the duck sank in the water while Foghorn watches from above him, as he catches a fish that jumped out!

Porky: And I'll bet the ladies love

Porky comes out of the water, looking all buff!

Porky: A man….

Porky begins to flex his new muscles a bit until….

Porky: In armor

Porky's flexes a bit before it causes all the water to fall out in a "wheezing" sound motion, returning him to normal.

Army: You can guess what we

Soon the army passes ladies working in a field nearby.

Army: Have missed the most

All the ladies see them coming, and even when they are working, they have such stunning beauty to catch one's attention!

Army: Since we went off to war

While in the carriage with the cannons that are carried by Road-Runner. Sylvester whistles to the ladies for just seeing them while Tweety and Speedy rolled their eyes.

"Senor pussycat, for shame!" Speedy said sternly while waving a finger in the air.

"Oh, LIKE YOU…..Haven't been falling all love struck TOO!" Sylvester snapped to remark at them, thinking that they are better then he is suddenly!

"Nope!" Tweety admitted, but that changed when he saw a cute canary fly pass the carriage. And guess what he did…. "ROoouh--Roouhpphh!" Yep, Tweety whistle at the beauty of a canary that flew by, she musta been beautiful alright!

"AH-HAH! I KNEW IT!" Sylvester snapped in victory at pointing at Tweety's behavior while Speedy just shook his head in defeat at this site.

Porky sings this: What do we want?

Lola sees the ladies looking at her, thinking she's a man.

The Troops: A girl worth fighting for!

Of course, the disguised soldier hides her face looking embarrassed while the other field girls giggled at that expression, thinking it's cute.

Daffy: My girl will think I have no faults

Daffy walks up to Lola in exclaiming himself with pride and boost before she bumps into Foghorn, stopping her from leaving the duck's gloats!

Foghorn: That I'm a major find

Foghorn closes in on Lola as he sang, then Porky came around to join with them, as the rooster points to her to sing next. Lola winds up being caught between her new friends looking up dreamily, hoping the boy would tell them 'his' idea of an ideal woman. The girl gulps, as she sings forcefully.

Lola: Uh, how about a girl who's got a brain

She starts off a little weak, so after not thinking of something clever, she just went to speak of what she though of a girl!

Lola: Who always speaks her mind?

Daffy, Porky, and Foghorn looks at Lola puzzled. Then they frown and remarked, with a shrugged off wave of their arms. "Nah!" Porky takes Lola's shoulder and leans on her to discuss his best portions of himself. 

Porky: My manly ways and turns of Phase

Though the disguised soldier removes the hand and shakes her head in disapproval while the pig shrugs, as he leans on the carriage of cannons as he finished his singing part.

Porky: Are sure to thrill her

Then Daffy pulls Lola off her uniform's scarf on her armor, as he spoke close to her ear with this remark.

Daffy: He thinks he's such a lady-killer!

"Beep-Beep!" Daffy hits Road-Runner who yelps as he made the carriage runs out from under Porky, causing the pig to fell into the mud. Porky looks up with a frown.

Wile E. Coyote: I've a girl back home

Coyote puts up his coat while declaring he's got a girl that's the best for him.

Wile E. Coyote: Who's Unlike any other

He waits for them to be impressed, but got the opposite! As Daffy leans close to whisper something to Lola to hear what he's got to say about that claim.

Daffy: (aside to Lola) Yeah, the only girl who'd Love him

Daffy made it's remark to the man being loved by any girl!

Daffy: ….Is his mother!

Lola giggles in amusement while Wile E. Coyote frowns in annoyance at her and Daffy.

Army: But when we come home

The army is crossing over the snowy mountain tops now.

Army: In victory they'll line up at the door!

Soon Daffy finished making a snow woman figure, maybe more before going up to catch up with the others.

Porky: What do we want?

Porky busts through some trees which makes the snow fall while riding on Foghorn's shoulders as he sang.

Army: A girl worth fighting for!

Then Lola finds herself in the middle of more men joining together by shoulder to sing this song while feeling discomfortable.

Porky: Wish that I had

Porky looked up into the sky like he was praying out to the heavens before the picture widens to show him on top of Foghorn with Daffy and the others soldiers ahead with Lola in the middle still.

Army: A girl worth fighting for!

Lola got away, but ended up walking in the opposite direction and whistles. She sees her friends with smirks about to hit her with snowballs, so Lola has to turn around as the army continues on their way.

Army: A girl worth fighting-

Suddenly the song came to a sudden end as the army looks horrified, as Lola stares out at this site, even Daffy, Porky, Foghorn forgot about hitting her with snowballs from witnessing this. They have arrived at the village, except it was destroyed and burned to the ground! The good guys look through the gates and around the place in disbelief. The villains have got here first!

"Search for any survivors!" Bugs Bunny ordered out worried. His father was stationed here. What if anything were to happen to him?

As the men goes off to their task, Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy watch from inside the carriage, looks of frightened and stunned at what they just saw.

"Owww, I don't like the lowks of this!?" Tweety said a bit worried from seeing this site, it was horrible to witness!

"Si, the whole town is empty of singing mariachi and the town folks!" Speedy said sadly in disappointment at what's happen to the town.

"I don't know about the mariachi, but thissssss isssss Ssssserious!" Sylvester replied while still looking around the destroyed town in shock. "Thissss problem just got bigger, fello'ssss!"

Lola looks around the burn-out village in horror. Is this going to happen to her village if Yosemite Sam and his minions won? She looks down and gasps. She picks a doll up, the same doll (unknowingly to Lola) that Yosemite Sam had found. Lola looks sad. This belonged to a little girl and now it's most likely that the girl might not have survived, she looks at it in sorrow. She can't believe it. A whole village has been slaughtered.

"I don't understand this, Docs. Something ain't right here!?" Bugs said worried as he came up to Lola. "My pop's should've been here. Just what happened?"

"Captain!" Wile E. Coyote yelled from the top of a hill looking scared. He points down to a valley. The others run over to take a look. What they saw horrified them some more.

In the valley below lays the soldiers belonging to General Rapid Rabbit's army. They have been killed and overrun by Yosemite Sam and his army! Bugs Bunny and Lola looked more shocked, as they saw the remains of General Rapid Rabbit's army. There were flags sticking out of the snow, armor breaking, and cannon carts destroyed. Even Porky, Foghorn and Daffy have nothing to say about this horrible sight.

Foghorn had run down to see any traces of General Rapid Rabbit. Later, he came up holding a helmet looking sad, as he slowly spoke. "Captain…son…I don't know how to say, I say put this in words, but….huh….The General." He reveals the only finding to which even made this situation all the more gloomy.

Bugs was saddened to see his father and his army were killed. He signs and takes the helmet and see's an imprint of his father's name inside, this did belong to General Rapid Rabbit. His father is dead, killed by Yosemite Sam. "Huhnn…Pops!?" He sighs while muttering these words to himself. The recruits were too late. Taking the helmet, Bugs Bunny goes to the edge of the hill where Lola watched sadly. If she had allowed her father to go into battle, she woulda felt the same way Bugs did. As she continues to watch, Bugs takes his sword out and stabs it into the snow. Then he kneels down and puts his father's helmet on the sword. Bugs Bunny has made a gravestone in honor of his dead father who was killed in the name of Emperor Chuck Joe.

Lola guesses that it was Bugs way of mourning and honoring his father. Lola sighs, as she goes over to the gray furred rabbit saying this softly to him. "Bugs…I'm sorry." She doesn't even care that she is using her real voice. She felt sorry for the captain at this point. And that's not something to fake a voice with!

Bugs, who didn't noticed Lola's tone of voice, got up, turns around and puts a hand on Lola's shoulder, appreciating Lola's respect for him. It's all he needed to go on now.

The captain heads over to the others who are waiting for him, as he goes to his horse in the center of the troops. After one more sad look, Bugs got on Spirit and begins to speak. "All right, Docs! Listen up and listen good! The villains are moving quickly." He announced out in his commanding tone before continuing on with his big speech. "We'll make better time to the Imperial Toon City through the Tung Shao Pass, A.K.A. the Main Pass. We're the only hope for Emperor Chuck Joe now." Soon he paused to see his soldier's expressions, then he brought out a mega-phone and shouted this out while throwing a fist in the air! "LET'S SHOW THESE MUGS A THING OR THREE! ARE….YOU….WITH ME! THEN GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT!!! I REPEAT…..ARE….YOU…WITH ME!!!"He did that again, like he was some "Football" Fan shouting out for his team to go out and play Ball, etc., and it was working too!

"YEeeaaahhhhh!" The soldier's roared in determination, they won't stand for this.

"Let me at those DESPICABLE VILLAINS!" Daffy shouted all excited and pretended to strangle a villains neck. To bad that was some other troop's neck who was turning blue before he let go and laughs sheepishly with a nervous smile towards you viewers with a little wave before moving away from the screen we are watching!

"We-we-we-we'll show them who's domi-domi-ina-ate, show them eh's boos!" Porky exclaimed in his own serious expression from the speech! He's ready to take on the villains and make them pay for these evil deeds!

Foghorn was cracking his knuckles with the cracking noise, as he made this exclaim with his tough talk suddenly! "I say boys, I say let's show them how we rumble back home in the Farm! I'll give them a chicken fight they'll never, I SAY NEVER Forget!" Then he stops to burst out with laughter as he exclaim his statement. "Hah, get it! Cause I'm a chicken, and I'm gonna fight, so it's retrolly speaking that I'll perform, I say be doing just that!"

The rabbit captain smiled from his spot, seeing his troops are with him to help avenge their fallen comrades and determination to stop the evil from harming more innocences. It made a tear drop from him before he whip it off and had to remain tough before replying back. "Good! That's what I like to see, Motivation, Determination, AND GUTS! Now, Move Out!" Bugs spoke without a mega-phone, glad on the inside his troops are still wanting to go out and help stop the villain and his group from doing anymore damage.

As the army begins to leave, Lola gave another sad look to the sword Bugs has used for a gravestone. Taking out the doll, she puts it on the sword's base to pay memory to the girl who was killed as well. "May you find peace." Lola whisper to the grave while no one around heard the female rabbit's real voice. She then turn around to head out and joined the troops, as they were marching onward. No doubt, with new determination and reason, will wanna put a stop to this war once and for all!

~  
~

Boy, things look bad, but get even worse when the army are going up on a mountain hill top, to which Yosemite Sam’s villain army begins to attack Bugs Bunny’s unit. It’s crazy, it seems all but hopeless until Lola takes a cannon to prepare a crazy tactic while avoiding the main villain approaching her. And soon something comes down to take out the large enemyarby, & that is….AN AVALANCHE!? Stay tune, things are about to rock out here…


	9. Chapter 8: The Avalanche Rumble

Chapter 8: The Avalanche Rumble

The troops head through the high snowy mountains, as they make their way to the Cartoon Empire City. They were sad about what they just saw. General Rapid Rabbit and his army are killed, a village got slaughtered, and now only they can help emperor Chuck Joe now. But can they stand up to Yosemite Sam and his villains?

Lola was standing next to Road-Runner saddled to the carriage with cannons. "POOoowwffff!" Suddenly without warning, a blast came out of Lola's carriage and explodes into the air. "BOoomhhhh!" One of the cannons was set off, surprising the troops. In annoyance, Lola glares at the hole the shot came out of in the carriage spying a sheepish Sylvester next to Tweety and Speedy.

"Uhm, how to explain this to you genteelly…" The sorrowful looking cat spoke while a cloud bubble appears next to his head.

The cat plays cards and ends up losing, then Tweety makes a tainting remark which made him lose his patience's and throw his cards down. "THAT'S IT, YOU TWO A FRIED!"

"Can't Eat what you can't catch, senor pussycat!" Speedy declared, as he started to speed around the room.

"Hehehehe, putty tat not very good!" Tweety was flying around the waving arm cat, unable to catch this canary!

Try as he might, he wasn't able to get them, Sylvester was having horrible luck, gee, wonder why? "I'll show you, good, I'll…." "Buoarghh!" But got cut off when he whacked his head into a shelf! Then something from up top fell into his month, a chili-peppers can juice, "Warning: Extremely Dangerous!" labeled on it! The cat unintentionally was drinking the stuff until the red juice was all gone. "Gulpahhh!" Sylvester took the thing out of his month, saw it and began to gasp at realization! "Uh-Oh, my specially made chili, which means!" Before he could say anything, steam puffed out of his ears and his eyes turn red! "Pouwhhhh!" Like any cartoon character would do when their feeling 'hot' under pressure, they let out a wail of pain and crying. "Yahhhh!" The cat hold his month out openly while flames escape from it, but didn't watch where he did that, as he accidentally lit a cannon!? "Tishhhh…Banghhhh!" Then it fired off which created the hole in the wall. "Oh, that isn't good!?" Sylvester stares out the carriage, as Speedy climb up and Tweety landed next to the cat's left side.

Now we see the cat after remembering the tale within the bubble cloud gone and he did the only thing he could do, lie. "They did it!" Sylvester points to Tweety and Speedy, putting the blame on them.

"Uh-uagh, senor pussy cat was the one to lit the fire, senorita!" Speedy disagreed and pointed to the cat.

"And putty tat was the one two make it from swallowing a chili can!" Tweety sternly stated what he did as he pointed also.

"Hey! Don't blame me, you two both started this from insulting me!" Sylvester yelled in annoyance at the two, stating they made him go through all that unintentionally.

Then Lola's mind was distracted by Bugs, who was charging over on his horse. "Hey, what happened?" Bugs demanded angrily, as he rode up to Lola with Wile E. Coyote with him.

"Ugh? Well, you see..." Lola said wondering how she could explain this to Bugs.

"Look, pal, in case you haven't notice! You just gave our position away!" Bugs scowl out with his yelling voice in concern and pointed up to where that rocket exploded. "Now we're..." But he didn't get the chance to finish! "Poossswuuhhh!" A strange blast sound is heard, as it nicks Bugs in the shoulder making him yelp. He yelled from the impact! "ARRRRRraaahhh!!" The troops look and gasp in horror, as they heard a roaring sound of voices, the villains are attacking! Things are worst from out of the hill top, as arrows are fired by Yosemite Sam's hidden arches making the troops run to avoid being hit. Bugs manage to pull the arrow outta his armor, as he stated this to you folks watching this with a slit smile. "Lucky thing, this armor's arrow proof and laser proof for about three wars!" Then afterwards, he shouted to his troops with his warning orders. "All troops, get outta the way!"

"No need to tell this duck TWICE, Rabbit!" Daffy shouted back, as he and the others were running to avoid the arrow shots!

Lola moves Road-Runner out of the way, as she pulls him by his reins in a hurry.

"AHhhhhhh!" Then, the villain's Archer's had fired off fire arrows towards the troops trying to take cover with a battle cry.

Sylvester takes a look to see what's happening! "Sufferin Succotash! What are they shooting now!"

"Senor pussycat!" Speedy cried out from seeing something coming right for them!

"Duck!" Tweety shouted in warning while he and Speedy went under the cart.

"What! I'm not a duck? I'm a Cat….AAAHHHHHhhh!" As Sylvester was about to remark, but then he duck behind the cloth sheet, as the arrows hit the cart which started to set the thing on fire.

Bugs Bunny saw Lola was in trouble, as Road-Runner started to panic from the flames! "Beep-Beep!"

"Save the cannons, Docs! Or we can just kiss our explosive bacons goodbye!" Bugs yelled out his orders, as he dodges an attack by more archer's arrows.

The troops quickly rush in and grab the cannons out of the cart while Lola calms down Road-Runner. "Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!" Foghorn Leghorn grabs as many as he can and hauls them, as did the other troops.

"Boy, if this was a BBQ, then we be on the menus, sons!" Foghorn stated as a dry remark while hurrying!

"Pihh-Pihhh-Pihh!" Inside the cart, the fire arrows had cornered the cat, the mouse, and the canary, and it was lightening the cannons, much to their shock!

"Uh-No!" Tweety gasped at seeing this, that isn't good!

"They lit the cannons!" Speedy stated out in fear of knowing what'll happen next!

"Sufferin Succotash!" Sylvester muttered in fright, this won't end well for them!?

"BEEP-BEEP!" Road-Runner cried out from seeing how close the flames are getting!

Getting the sword out, Lola cuts Road-Runner freed and rides on him to safely just as the cart exploded. "BOOOOMMmmmwwwwooooohhhhmmmm!" Unfortunately, she was too close, causing the disguised soldier to go flying off of Road-Runner and causing her to also lose her helmet and sword.

"AHhhhhhhh!" Sylvester, Tweety, and Speedy got flying by the blast and the cat screams which ended when he landed near Lola. Then Tweety had Speedy in his hands by his talons, but the blast still ended up with them landing in the snow too!

Sylvester got up and groans sarcastically towards her. "Oh sure. Ssssssave the roadrunner. Never mind the cat! They got Nine Lives, who caresssss!"

"Few, that was close senors!" Speedy got up and pounded the snow outta his ears.

"Prewty much, glad I could help!" Tweety replied while saying his welcome to the mouse, as he shook his feathers full of snow off!

"Oh great, you two think about sssssssaving yourselves!" Sylvester dryly remark to the two helping the other and not him!

Lola ignores Sylvester's remarks, as she grabs him and runs to where the troops are at with Tweety, Speedy, and Road-Runner following her. Porky, Daffy, and Foghorn chose this time to get the cannons set up against rocks while dodging the arrows firing at them, as well as the villains attacking them in the first place. If they could take down a couple of villains with cannon attacks, that would help them a bit.

"Okay boys, Fire!" Bugs ordered out, as the cannons were fired causing blasts to be fired at the archers. "Pouwwhh-Pouwwhh! Bangghh-Bannghh!"

"Ahhhh!" As this continues, the villains go into hiding. Foghorn goes over to grab more cannons with a scared and hiding Wile E. Coyote hiding under a bed-rock! "Gaaugh!?" The coyote gasped in fright, he was literally scared to death by this battle!

Soon, Lola, Daffy, Porky, and the returned Foghorn gave out the cannons, as they aimed them for the archers.

"That's it boys, keep firing at Will!" Bugs ordered out for his troops to keep firing no matter what.

"You're not talking about the recruit, Will Turner, are you!?" Daffy asked in ponder of such a thought!?

"What, don't be daffy!" Bugs said in a stern voice of shock and uphold of the very thought!

"I am, remember! That's my name, buster!" Daffy dryly reminded the rabbit in annoyance of his name.

"Point besides, I ain't having a couple of protesters gunning us for making a stupid mistake like that. That's why I'm leading this without anybody else making that mistake!" The rabbit commented his remark while the duck rolled his eyes, he didn't wanna hear an entire story like that, but them's the breaks!

Lola, Daffy, Porky, and Foghorn fired some more at the archers, keeping them from firing anymore shots. "Pouwwhh-Pouwwhh-Pouwhhh! Banghh-Bannghh-Bannghhhwoopphhh!" It seems to work, as the arrows stop coming down at them.

"Hold the last cannon, Daf." Bugs ordered out, making Daffy stop from lighting his cannon. Every good guy did so by stopping themselves, as they waited cautiously. It is quiet, too quiet. They don't like this at all especially when Taz and Elmer heads back to the top of the mountains while the smoke is clearing.

Sure enough, they see them: Yosemite Sam and his army, a lot and lots of villains.

"Alright Docs, this is it! Prepare to fight." Bugs Bunny said in demand, as he raised his sword out and everyone else slowly did so as well while he continues. "If we die, we die with honor."

Lola yelps in concern at hearing this. The numbers doesn't look good at all. Still, she got to fight, so she summons up whatever courage she has and prepared for what seems to be a bloodbath.

"Heh-Heh-Heh-Heeeh! RRrrraaaaahhhhhh!" Yosemite Sam chuckled under his breath before makes a roars a battle cry and raises his two merge gunblades into one whole weapon in the air while on his horse, or his mule as it was. With that done, he charges down the mountain right at Bugs Bunny's army with Beaky Buzzard flying off his shoulder and his army following him soon after. A bloodbath seems to be inevitable at this point.

"Daffy, aim the cannon at old Yosemite Sam!" Bugs ordered as the duck begins to do so in hopes to hit the villain.

Lola on the other hand looks worried. Even if Yosemite Sam was managed to be hit and finished off, she and her friends would never be able to win against the villain army. If only there's a way to take them out all at once. Looking at sword, she spots something: a reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. Lola gets an idea, but will it work?

Lola has to try. She runs forward and pushes Daffy away from the cannon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Daffy yelled surprised, as Lola seizes the cannon and rushes forward to the direction of the charging villain army.

"Tom, come back here!" Bugs yelled out horrified at what the young solider is doing.

Lola ignored the others, as 'he' continues charging at the villains. "Tom!" Bugs made one last call before Road-Runner started to act jumpy at seeing her go! "Beep-Beep!"

Sylvester, who is hiding on her person, yelps as he spots the villains coming. He doesn't like this at all! Sam continues to lead while Beaky Buzzard is flying above from the skies!

"Duaghubhumph, I see something going on, and I better investigate!" Buzzard replied to himself before flying off!

"Stop this Doc, don't do something foolish!" Bugs yelled out again in concern, as he rushes after her. He's got to save 'Tom' or 'he' will get killed!

But Lola ignores that request, as she puts the cannon in a position and aims it at the cliff with the snow overhang. Sylvester spots Yosemite Sam getting closer and yelled out to the girl. "All right, you might want to light that right about now!" Then he cried this out from taking notice of the approaching enemy! "Quickly! Quickly! Before Mr. Texasssssss there comesssss over here!?"

Lola got a flint out and gets ready to light the fuse. One lit is all she needs. "Crreeeaaakkhhh!"

Suddenly a screech is heard, as Sam's trusted pet and villain comrade, Beaky Buzzard swoops by and knocks Lola to the ground causing her to lose the flint rock.

"Duahhhubhmmph, I did good in knocking them out, yes I did!" The buzzard replied to himself before flying away again!

"Come on fella's! We got to help!" Daffy yelled in concern to Foghorn and Porky.

"Yeah!" Porky yelled out while getting his sword out. He, Daffy, and Foghorn gets whatever weapons they can out and charges at Lola's position in hopes to help the disguised soldier.

Lola kept looking for the flint, but she still can't find it. She groans, as Yosemite Sam is getting closer. It looks hopeless.

"Whelp, here's to good living!" Sylvester open up a can from outta nowhere, as he ties a blind fold around his eyes with a cigar while he drinks the said can!

Lola then spots Sylvester downing some mega-doses of chili peppers. "That's it!"

Getting an idea, Lola grabs the surprised Sylvester, who was now un-blindfolded and pulls him by the tail. "Geeee!...BURrarararaghhhh!" The cat yelps before he suddenly begins to look like his face is turning colors before…! "Powwwhhh!" To Lola's surprise, he turn red in the face and blows out flames from his month. As she lights the fuse with the fire from the cat's month.

"At less you can carry something extra handy like this." Lola said to the cat, as she drops Sylvester causing him to land on the canon. The thing is sent flying except the blast just fires off above the charging villain leader.

"You missed him!" Sylvester yelled out angrily, as he rides the cannon, unaware of the true destination. "How could you missssss? He was three feet in front of you!" Then he turns and see's the mountain figure coming up close to him, as he screams out loud for dear life! "SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAAAAAAAAAAAY….!"

"BAAAAnnghhhhuurrhhhumph!?" Sylvester was interrupted, as the cannon hit the snow and it explodes, causing the snow to fall off. "Creak-Creak-Creakcreakcreack-Gurrwwoopphhh!" Lola smiles in amusement at her plan working out. An avalanche is happening right now!

The villain turns and gasps in shock, as the avalanche begins to take down much of his troops. "Great Halls of Texas Toast!" The villain exclaimed in surprised and shock, an avalanche, talk about rotten luck!?

"Gaahhh! Guurrrghhh!" Soon the avalanche is coming down hard, even Sam's army can't escape and are being swallowed up by the snow!

This did not settle well for the villain, and he let off his frustration. "Grrrrrr, THAT TEARS IT! YRrrrraaahhh!" Furious, Yosemite Sam roared at Lola, as he uses his sword to hit the disguised soldier in the right side making the 'boy' scream, as she falls back holding the injured part of her body.

"Uhhmmhpphh!" Lola begins to run for it now and away from Sam, as the avalanche continues!

Sam gains his composure and plans to start to run away from the avalanche too! "Time I Book it OUTTA Here! Yeehah, Mule!" He kick his stead to get going.

"EeHOOOOhonk!" His stead replied with a donkey sound, as it rod off to get themselves outta this mess!

Bugs, shocked at the avalanche coming right for him doesn't move for the moment. Then Lola quickly grabs Bugs, as she goes by him, turning him around and starts helping him run away from the avalanche.

"Yeeeeahhhh!" Daffy, Porky and Foghorn cried out while running towards the avalanche to help the rabbits. But they stop, noticing the oncoming avalanche.

"Sh-Sh-Shall we run!?" Porky stated on what they should do, worried at what's coming at them!

"All in favor of running and screaming, say Ih!" Foghorn calmly exclaimed for a vote to be counted with his right hand raised.

"Ih!" The gang called it with all hands raised!

"Whelp, the Ih's have it, so…." Daffy simply said with a nod and calm expression before….

"Waaaaaaaa!" They start to scream and run away from the avalanche.

Road-Runner rushes off from the troops, as he headed to Lola. "Beep-Beep!"

The avalanche is getting closer to a certain villain, as he is escaping this unexpected turn of events. "Come on, Come on, MOVE…, YAH MULE! Before were….RAAAAHHHHUuuaaghh!?" Yosemite Sam tries his best to escape, but he soon screams as the avalanche swallowed him up, seemingly ending him once and for all.

"Beep-Beep!" Road-Runner, using his fast speed, got to Lola's position ahead of the avalanche, allowing the girl to jump onto him. Lola then turns to reach for Bugs Bunny. She managed to grab him by his hand, but the avalanche got faster, causing their grip to break and causing the roadrunner to turn to face the avalanche of snow! "Beep---Beep!"

"Gahhh!?" Porky gaped, as he, Daffy, and Foghorn were near some rocks, but had to run from behind a bigger rock. They see the snow approaching close and they run to a larger shelter where the rest of Bugs Bunny's army is position, just as the avalanche reaches their position.

Sylvester, who survived the explosion that started it all, rides on a shield looking for Lola. "Lola! Hey, Lola, can you hear me, where are you for heavenssssss sake!?" He spots some hair sticking from the snow. "Lola?" The cat pulls out the hair and yelps, as Sylvester saw it was really an annoyed Taz who growls at him.

"Grrraahh, Tax not like!" The Tasmanian spatted to the cat in annoyance!

"Woops! Wrong one!" Sylvester yelled out non-chatty like, as he pushes Taz back under the snow. "Lola!" He kept on looking and spots something familiar, two somethings. Reaching into the snow, he grabs something by the tails: a certain Tweety Bird and Speedy Gonzales. "Boy, you both are some lucky creatures to ssssurvive thissssss!"

"Ye-Yelp!" Tweety said with a little nod, all shivered up from being in the snow!

"S-S-Si senor!" Speedy replied with a chattering of his teeth, the mouse was cold.

"Beep-Beep! Beep!" Lola and Road-Runner quickly jumped out of the snow. It was cold, but they made it, yet they were still riding it into the teeth of the avalanche. The girl looks for Bugs and sees him riding in the snow, unconscious.

"Bugs!" Lola cried in concern at where the rabbit captain is. She can't let him die or get killed!

"Beep-Beep!" She got Road-Runner to the knock-out bunny's position, pick him up and got him placed onto Road-Runner's front rider side with her. Soon Lola turns Road-Runner around in hopes to be riding upstream, but it doesn't look good at this point.

Nearby, Daffy got on the soldiers and looks around.

"Do you, I say do you see them? Anywhere at all up there, Mr. Duck!" Foghorn asked worried for Lola and Bugs. He doesn't want his friends to get seriously hurt or worst.

"YES! I spotted them at Two O'Clock!!" Daffy called out while the pig looks at his watch for the time, thinking it's slow. The duck rolls his eyes for that stupidity, as he fires an arrow with a rope tied to it. "Perfect shot from this perfect duck! Now I'll pull them to them all to safe…" He yelps, as he grasped at the air, as the rope completely passed his hands, leaving him to groan at his remark comment. "...ty? Figures!?"

Lola and Bugs meanwhile kept on riding on Road-Runner trying to fight the snow, but it still looks hopeless. Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy arrived on the shield, as the cat said proudly exclaimed something. "Hey Lola, I'm ALIVE AND WELL! I got not one, but two lucky creatures who I dubbed are 'OFF' my menu!"

"Not now, Sylvester! We need help!" Lola yelled worried over the situation their still in. She and Bugs will get killed unless a miracle happens. Sure enough, it shows up...in a form of Daffy's arrow that landed near her. "Well that's helpful!" She replied off the bat at such a quensidence, as Lola grabs it and ties the rope to Road-Runner.

"Oo, nice, very nice!" Sylvester said impressed about Tweety and Speedy's luck and places them next to him after he got them onto Road-Runner and behind the female rabbit rider. "Say, bird and rodent. You sit by me from now on." Sylvester kindly offered to the two since they seem to be helping out, in such a lucky way.

"Owww, putty tat now nice to us!" Tweety said in surprise by the cat's changed behavior.

"Uh, okay senor." Speedy said with a shrug, as he doesn't seem to mind…much.

Suddenly Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy spots something that made them screams in horror. "AHhhhhhh!" The snow is approaching a cliff...and they are about to fall over it!

"Sufferin' Succotash, again!? We're going to die! We're going to die!" Sylvester screams horrified while still panicking over this now doom development. "I know we're gonna die! No way we can't ssssurvive thissss! Death isssssss COMING!!"

"Amigos, this is it!" Speedy exclaimed to his friends while he takes his hat off to salute, as the end is coming fast!

"Good bye, cruel World!" Tweety exclaimed with dramatically expressing himself, as he shields his little eyes during this!

"How come you don't fly out!" Sylvester pondered the thought of the canary's lack of flight while forgetting his nearing doom!?

"I could never abandon my friends wad be lonely in this world!" Tweety sweetly exclaimed his reason, ridiculous, but a sweet though.

"Si, a true amigo goes were his com-pod-drays go!" Speedy replied, as he hug Tweety in a friendly goodbye hug who return the favor!

Soon the gang trapped in the snow fell over the cliff, but Lola's quick thinking grabs the arrow and fires it to the sky, the rope still tied to the roadrunner and it was aimed where they saw the troops were hiding under the falling snow.

Back with the troops, Daffy cried in sadness. It was horrible. He failed to save Bugs and Lola. Some soldier he turned out to be while Foghorn listens in on his sobs!

"Gohohohoho, It's my fault, ALL MINE TO BLAME! Sniff…I let them slip through my fingers!" Daffy cried out with his hands open out. Suddenly, Lola's arrow lands in his hands just as he closes them! "Wait! Where this…Uh-Oh!? AHhhhh…" After realizing this situation, he yelps as the arrow ended up pulling him towards the cliff while Foghorn follows him. Soon Porky, and more of the soldiers jumped to grab him and held Daffy steady, as they hold onto the cliff which is hanging over the cliff's edge with the rope hanging over it. "Pull!" Daffy ordered to the group, as the army pulls back. But whatever the rope is attached to is too heavy. They can't pull Bugs and Lola back! Luckily, Foghorn came up and with his large body and strength, help them out by grabbing the soldiers up off the ground, much to their confusion.

"It looks and I do, I say I do say you folks need a hand, Ah Rooster's hand!" Foghorn commented while holding them all up.

They begin pulling back and pretty soon Lola, Bugs, Road-Runner, Sylvester, Tweety, and Speedy are being pulled to safely.

"I knew we could do it!" Sylvester said wildly, as he cheered. Letting that moment of fear he was in be slip out without one being the wiser.

"Sure you did, senor!" Speedy sarcastically remark, the cat was bluffing, he knew!

"Wight, you'we never lost fate!" Tweety remark dryly, as he also knew the truth, just having some fun was all.

"Sssso I jump the gun, happenssssssss to ussss from time to time!" The cat shrugged off to say to the two of his late fault. It didn't matter much what went on, he knew they are all going to lived! With a smile, he added this to comment Lola's work. "You da man!" At that comment, Lola smiled for that nice thought.

"Senor, she be a woman if you've remembered!" Speedy pointed out a mistake the cat made on what gender Lola truly is.

"Putty tat musta forgot over excitement!" Tweety remark with a sly smile to the cat, as he fly up to the face.

"Well sssssorta!" Sylvester corrected himself from hearing all that, as he smiled sheepishly at his mistake.

Lola cringes, but smiles a bit. At least she proved herself to be just as good as any man or male, whichever.

At the cliff, the soldiers help Bugs, Lola, and Road-Runner onto the cliff while Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy goes into hiding. As they got put onto the ground, Bugs begins to wake up recovering.

"St-St-Step back guys, give them s-s-s-so-om-me-e, some air here." Porky suggested to the others, as some of the army moves away a bit.

After he coughs while catching his breath, Bugs looks at 'Tom' as he said this to the soldier that was responsible for this. "Tom, old chumb, you are the craziest man I've ever met! And that's a lot of something to say coming from a 'rabbit' who's a cartoon character!" Lola signs in thinking that he's still mad, but then what he said next changed all that. "And for that doc, I owe you me life." He places his hand on her shoulder, as he said this part next. "From now on, you have old Bugs's trust!"

Lola smiles and hides her blush. Bugs has given her some full respect and now trusts her. Too bad she can't ask for more right now.

"L-L-Le-e-et, oh I'll just say it! Let's hear it for Tom!" Porky cheered happily with a rise of his fist into the air. "Th-Th-The bravest of us all!"

"I never thought I say this, even to Bugsy himself….but!?" Daffy spoke out to himself in less prideful, arrogant, ego self of his, as he drops his attitude self to join in the cheer. "You're the king of the mountain!!" Daffy said happily while lifting his arms up in the air. He even did a few "Whoo hoo! Whoo hoo!" cheers and dances at the celebration.

"Yes, Yes, I say Yes! Come on now, cheer with me!" Foghorn said with such over-lifted spirit and some of the soldiers wildly agreed while the rooster ended up bumping into another soldier from his wild behavior.

Bugs helps Lola up back up to her feet as they smiled. "Ahhh!?" Suddenly the disguised soldier cried out, holding her right side. Yosemite Sam's attack from before is taking its toll.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Bugs asked worried, as the soldier that help them win stands on the snow on 'his' knees.

"Huph, guathhugh!" Lola groans, as she removes her hand and seeping through the armor, from Yosemite Sam's attack did to her. To the soldiers' shock and Bugs Bunny's horror, there's blood on it. Sam has cut her hard!

"Bl-Bl-Bl-o-o-ood-od, BLOOD! OWwhhh…" Porky babbled out in shock before he suddenly fainted on the spot which Foghorn caught him while Daffy rolled his eyes before slapping the pig to wakes ville. It worked as he was up, but he, like his friends and the others, knew that what they were seeing was true, 'Tom' is wounded, maybe even a critical wound?

Bugs, shocked that the soldier he is beginning trust full time, is seriously injured. He yelled out his orders for the wounded soldier. "Oh-No, that ain't a good thing for you, pally! Hay, don't stand gawking! He's wounded, get help! Call 911, the Life-Guards, get even our own 'Doc' out here, pronto and fast!" Bugs shouted so much orders, as the soldiers started scudding away like goof-balls, getting phones out of nowhere, looking up phone numbers, even dialing 911, and such as bumping into each other while others looked around in their branch for a doctor, take about Looney?

Lola, as she loses blood fast, begins to faint. She sees images of her friends, Daffy, Porky, Foghorn and her captain, Bugs, as she goes into unconsciousness.

"Tom, listen to me, stay away from bright lights in tunnels, got it! Hold on, Tom. Just hold on." Bugs encouraged while worrying for her, but his voice from his month was getting blurrier by the second. "Hold on…" Soon she couldn't hear, as she passed out.

~  
~

Woah, things have certain taken a new twist & turn. But it’s about to get even more harder when after Lola’s treatment, Bugs finds out the secret of his new trusted friend is….a female? And from the law of the acts that Coyote reminds many, Lola is to be finished off for having blended into an army of males. But will Bugs carry out the sentence, or…spare her? And what about the defeated Yosemite Sam, when it’s revealed that he & those of his army of villains…survived? What then…stay tune to find out!?


	10. Chapter 9: Tom Exposed

Chapter 9: Tom Exposed

The army found a place to recover after the battle/avalanche. Lola/Tom was taken to a tent to recover with Doctor Pepe Le Pew, a skunk doctor with his assistant, Pepelope Pussycat, who was a nurse cat helping him. Bugs is outside the tent waiting, hoping that 'Tom' would be okay. Daffy, Porky and Foghorn sit outside with their captain in wait of the results, the three looked concern. Porky was tamping his fingers on his knees, Daffy had a nervous face while Foghorn had a concern face.

Soon Pepe Le Pew came out with Pepelope Pussycat, as Bugs looks up. "Lee patient will be fine,…but vous suggest vous not want to what tis happen, no?" The skunk doctor whispers into Bugs Bunny's ear, telling him that 'Tom' is fine, but the captain is not going to like what he is going to see. Puzzled, Bugs goes into the tent to see for himself.

Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy are outside, and shock faces are written on them! The cat was the most worried, he knew what might happen if he see's Lola…..without much of her armor on! "Oh-No, if he sssssee's are girl without her armor on, then it''ssssssss…..gasp!" He gasped in fear of the meaning!

"Over, putty tat!" Tweety asked in worried, having a bad feeling of what the cat is stating!

"We've been exploited!" Speedy exclaimed the next thing to happen, this won't be too good for either of them!

"Gee, thanksssss for the generousssssss thoughts of concernssss!?" The cat dry remark from the two while he stares on from his hiding spot!

Inside 'Tom' is lying now. The 'boy' wakes up and sees Bugs, smiling at him. The captain is relieved though still puzzled, as to why Doctor Pepe told him what he did.

Lola sits up allowing the blanket to fall to her waist revealing her form fitting bandages on her chest. Bugs gasped and was shocked. Lola sees Bugs's surprised look and notices to her realization that her feminine form is noticeable. She gasps and covers up herself, the truth has been found out. "Bugs…I can explain!" Lola cried out while ignoring the pain.

Wile E. Coyote steps into the tent and saw this to his surprise as well. "Huhn! So it's true!" He replied with a frown on his face.

"Bugs!" Lola cried out, just as the rabbit captain heads out of the tent while Coyote approaches the wounded person.

Outside while most of the soldiers were wondering what happen after Bugs left the tent, an angry Coyote haul out Lola by the arm as she uses her other hand to hold the blanket to cover herself. "I knew there was something wrong with you!" Wile E. Coyote snapped, as he takes her hair band off to undo her ponytail, making her short hair fall down. "Ah woman!" Daffy, Porky, and Foghorn were shocked and surprised, as they gasped to see their new friend was a female rabbit.

"Auuhh!" Lola cried out from coming in contact with the snowy ground after the advisor tossed her from throwing her arm out with force.

"Treacherous snake, even for a rabbit of her species!" Coyote snapped once more after tossing her to the ground.

"My name, is Lola Bunny!" Lola confessed to the others before getting up into a kneeling position while she explained herself. "I did it to save my father!"

"High Treason!" Coyote snapped out loudly to her claim of remark to the soldiers.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far." Lola continued to explain herself.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Coyote got within her face, as he snapped up close.

Lola winces from the advisor shouting in her face, but ignored him to turn back towards Bugs Bunny to finish her claim. "It was the only way. Please…believe me."

Bugs looked at her, he still couldn't believe what has happen much!?

"Hmph! Captain?" Wile E. Coyote spoke to Bugs after leaving Lola's side to get his attention on the matter. "You know….the punishment!"

"Huhn, yah doc, I do!?!" Bugs sighs at seeing her, he doesn't want to do what has to be payed, but he has no choice. Lola has lied to him, she was really a female rabbit. Of course, knowing the law, the captain must put the disguised soldier to death. Bugs Bunny goes over to Road-Runner and takes Lola's sword out of the scabbard attached to the fast-bird, which is going to be used to kill Lola.

"Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!" Road-Runner, horrified, tries to stop the captain. Even Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy were surprised at what is going to happen to their friend from their hiding place!

"Restrain him!" Wile E. Coyote ordered, as a soldier grabs the reins stopping the roadrunner short. Bugs continues going to Lola with the sword.

"No!" Porky, Daffy, and Foghorn yelled, as they try to help Lola. Even if she was turned out to be a girl, she has help them during the training and earned their friendship and respect. They can't just stand there and watch her get killed just because she wanted to save her dad by pretending to be a soldier!

Unfortunately, Wile E. Coyote stops them by putting his hand up, stopping them from proceeding further, as he snapped in a reminder! "You know the law! The law is clear! She is to be put to death for this!"

Lola cringes, as Bugs stood over her. She knew that she has broken the law and must faced death. There's no other way now, it's over. She bows her head in anticipation to face the death penalty. Bugs lifts the sword high above his head and then…throws it in front of Lola, much to her shock at seeing this, Bugs won't kill her, why!?

"A life for a life, pal." Bugs said sternly while trying hard to not lose it, as he continued. "My debt is repaid, and not in cash if you must ask, and no credit cards either!" He slightly added a little joke somewhere in his serious sentence. Then he turns away and walks towards the Imperial Toon City. "All right fella's, we're done here. Move Out!" He issued a command to the soldiers, planning to return after their job was done.

Lola couldn't believe it, as if those watching this could even see possible. Bugs decided not to kill her after all. The female rabbit wondered if she should be lucky for saving him or not. Perhaps she should.

Wile E. Coyote, shocked at this, protested at what the captain is doing. "But you can't just…" He was about to say until...

"I said 'move out', Doc!" Bugs turned to scowled at the advisor, startling him with the upsetting tone. With that, even he didn't wanna upset the rabbit any further!

Bugs then heads out once more as the troops, even those Lola has befriended, follow in heading to the Cartoon Empire City to celebrated their victory. She lowers her head down which she covers half her face, she may have won the war, but lost the battle with her honor and new friends along with it!?

~

The troops left leaving Lola all alone shivering a bit, as she got in her other clothes from the army's uniform, not bothering with hiding her secret now. Road-Runner gets a blanket and wraps it around her before sitting behind Lola.

Tweety and Speedy were sad at this, as they got to the fire going on, but were shivering too much from the cold its;f.

"Achoo!" Tweety sneezed, as he goes under the blanket to get warm.

"Mind if I join, Senor!?" Speedy asked the canary for compassion, still feeling a bit cold himself.

"No problem, their's room!" Tweety offered kindly which the mouse also got in to keep himself warm.

Sylvester sighs, as he carries a stick in disbelief. He was this close, this close to making Lola a war hero.

"Sufferin' Succotash! I wasssss thisssss close!" The cat tossed the stick away, feeling down like the others, even showed his paw fingers squeezing into an inch as he exclaimed. "Thissss close to impressing the ancestorssssss, getting the top shelf, an entourage." Sylvester groaned while scavenging up some more sticks, mostly from arrows, even point them. "Man, I tell yah, all that fine work." The cat goes over to Road-Runner and uses his stick to pick up a dumpling.

"Beep…Beep!" Road-Runner groaned as well, this was a sad time for them now.

The cat got the dumpling out, slumps down in front of the fire made and begins to cook the dumpling over the fire. "Hi there!" He looked up to Lola, just to start a conversation instead of everything being kept quiet.

"I should never have left home? Look what I've done!?" Lola said with a look of sadness. She was almost close to death and brought dishonor to everyone and everything she knew.

"Eh, come on, you wanted to save your father's life." Sylvester tried to sound assuring to the female rabbit. He tried to cook his meal, but the fire was going out as he continued. "Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends." Sylvester said trying to help Lola and feeling like he was almost about to cry. "You know, you just gotta, you gotta learn to let these thingsssss go."

"Maybe I didn't go for my father!?" Lola said as she looks up slightly from the thought while continuing. "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right. So when I look into the mirror..." Lola picks her helmet up and looks into the reflection of it. "I would see someone worthwhile." She pauses, as she stares into the helmet before closing her eyes, a tear escape, and she spoke in disregard. "But I was wrong."

Tweety and Speedy looked up from their covered blanket, feeling depressed by her words.

"Poor senorita Lola!" Speedy said looking down at the ground, feeling sad for her.

"She really wanted to prove herself." Tweety replied in understanding of the female rabbit's feelings.

Road-Runner looked down at the rabbit in sadness, she was upset now before she spoke again. "I see…nothing!" The girl threw the helmet down in disgust.

Sylvester see's the helmet near him before seeing Lola's depress face, as she tries to hid behind her blanket some more. He decides to try and cheer her up by taking the helmet. "Well that'ssssss because this just needsssssss a little sssspit, that'sssss all! Piteewhh!" He spit on it and cleans it up while rubbing it. "Let me ssssshine this up for ya." Sylvester said as he takes the helmet and shows it to her. "I can sssssee you, you look ssssso pretty." The cat see's Lola is not cheered up. Sylvester looks at his own reflection in the helmet and had a sorrow on his face which lead to the next thing to happen. "The truth isssss, well, we're both frauds!" The cat confessed suddenly before explaining more in detail to the girl. "Your ancestorsssss never sent me. They don't even like me!" He mentions that last part which got Lola's attention somehow! "I mean you risked your life for the people you love." Sylvester stated out to the female rabbit before becoming all gloomy at pointing to himself next. "I just risked your life to help myself." He then start to exclaim something else to her in his honesty! "At least you had good intentions." The cat mentions lastly to the down rabbit.

Lola smiles at this, even if Sylvester admitted he was a fraud, at least he helped her, that's all that matters.

Tweety and Speedy looks at their own reflection in the helmet, and soon the same thing started to take place with them too.

Feeling bad, Tweety breaks out crying while saying this. "Oh my its sweat heart can't hold it, we aren't weakly lucky! I'm just a cute and sweet looking little canary two help bring smiles to other people's faces."

Speedy signs, as he starts to admit something as well to the group in a gloomy voice. "Si amigos? I'm only the fastest mouse in all of Meh-Eh-Co, but even then, I can't help but feel different from other mice who be jealous of me speed!"

"WHHHAT!?" The black cat jumped in surprised at what he heard before turning to the two! "Hold it, what do you two mean you are not lucky" Sylvester yelled in disbelief with an upset look on his face. Then he grabs the two and holds them up to his depressed and upset face, as he asked this of them while looking like he's really sad now. "You lied to me!? BOTH of you lied to me!?"

"Sorwy putty tat!" Tweety nodded while apologizing with a near tear escaping his eyes.

"Si, it's all true!" Speedy admitted his guilt with a slit nod of his head.

The cat started exclaiming this news with the utmost disbelief of his life, he trusted these two and they lied to him. "I can take other lies and frauds, but thisssssss,…..thissss issssss a sssshocker to the extreme!" Sylvester turns to Road-Runner and snapped at him next. "And what are you? A robot in disguise with turbo boosters!" Road-Runner snorts at him in annoyance. "Ugghm!" Sylvester groan and admittedly throw the canary and mouse away.

"Gaahhph!" Tweety and Speedy yelp, as they hit the snow from being tossed outta the cat's hands.

"I'll have to face my father sooner or later." Lola said with a sign, she knows what awaits her now. "Let's go home." She said with a shrug to her only remaining friends.

"Yeah, thissss ain't gonna be pretty, I can tell from experience." Sylvester said to Lola's response while leaning on her helmet. He then climbs it to stand tall towards her, as he smiled and said this to her. "But, don't you worry, 'kay?" He started before finishing what he wanted to say with his smile still there. "Things'll work out." He lifted her chin up to his face, as he explain with a little smile on his face. "We started thisssss thing together and that'sssss how we'll finish." Soon Lola started to smile from those kind words, as Sylvester went and hug the female rabbit, as she return the favor, even Tweety and Speedy came up to join in on the hugging. Despite what happened, they still got each other. "I promise." Sylvester added one thing while smiling behind her head.

Over the avalanche that swallowed up Yosemite Sam's army, the villain's flying pet, Beaky Buzzard flew over looking concerned for its missing master, wondering if he's okay. "Duuahuach, they gotta be here somewhere, but some much snow….it's pretty tricky!?" The bird admitted to himself, as he flew closer to the avalanche...and was startled, as a hand pops out of it. "Guuaasshhh! I think I maaaaaay have found something!?" The surprised buzzard stated, as he flew up and watched, as the owner of the hand came out of the snow.

Sure enough, it's Yosemite Sam, alive and very furious. "Gaugh, Huhghngh!….My…Army!?" He sees that most of his troops have been killed. This doesn't sit well, as he exclaimed this in utmost disbelief while still panting from lost of breath. "Raaaughh, guuaghhh! They be buried either alive or dead!? OWwwwwwhhhhoowwhhhh! Now I'm furious!" Growling, he screamed very loudly for anyone alive to hear him. "RrrrrrRRAAAAaahhhhh!"

Anyone alive and those still around as well. Lola was about to get ready for a long ride home when she and the others hear the yell. They looked up to the hills and to their horror, they see Yosemite Sam, alive and well.

Suddenly more figures popped out of the snow alive and well.

"Guuaghh, huh, that was wery close!?" Elmer Fudd pushed himself from behind a shield that may have been on top of him near some rocks.

From a cliff spot, two to three figures were climbing up the path!

"Blaugh, RAff-Blaaffgh! Taz not like Snow!" Taz was the first to climb up from the cliff, followed by Mugsy who was carrying Rocky on his soldiers!

"Duuahhh, good thing we made it, huh Rocky!?" Mugsy said to his little boss sitting on his shoulders while climbing up the cliff.

"It was pure luck that your gut survived an avalanche while I hopped onto you, as my shield, Mugsy!" Rocky dryly remark to their survival at all with an idiot assentence like Mugsy!

"Geee, thanks for the compliment, Rocky!?" Mugsy replied stupidly after getting them on the ground without knowing he was insulted.

Then from under some wooden rumble, Gossamer broke through it with his strength while covering his Mad Doctor Scientist, Doctor Whow! "GARRrroohhhh!" He roared out for his freedom from the avalanche.

"Excellent work their in protecting me from the snow, my dear monster!" Doctor Whow complimented his creation with a sly and wicked smile, as he patted his fur like he was a pet to him.

With them all out, Elmer Fudd, Taz, the Tasmanian Devil, Rocky & Mugsy, Doctor Whow and Gossamer went to join with their leader, as Beaky Buzzard lands on Yosemite Sam's arm, relieved to see its master alive. "Duagh-Huch, looks to be anyone still ah ticking!" The dumb-buzzard replied to seeing everyone is up and about. Even Sam slowly got up, noticing that only 'these' few are his only survivors to his army! Only his best warriors manage to make it out of that avalanche like he did!

"Oh, we were lucky to survive!?" Elmer Fudd said with relief, that was a close call for the villains.

"But now our losses are short, we lost our mugs in the avalanche!" Rocky stated on their advance in numbers is gone. So without them, they are at a disadvantage?

"But…dough…we're here, Rocky!?" Mugsy stated dumb-foldly of only themselves being here without knowing what was actually meant?

"Precisely my point, Mugsy!" Rocky dryly remark to his assistants claim, stating that even with the big dimwit, they still short handed.

"Blahh-Pufff, what now!?" Taz spatted out a question to the group, what can they do now?

"Perhaps…it's not ALLL in-vain!" Sam said with a sly smirk across his face, as he turns around to stare down at where Cartoon Empire City lays. His smirk grew wider before he makes this statement out to his warriors. "They think we've 'kick the bucket', boys, so why don't we…..invite ourselves as their "Surprise Guest" of honor! Hech-Hech-Heeech!" He begins to chuckle under his breath, he's hatched up an evil plan alright!

"Ah, take advantage of our defeated lost, an excellent plan, leader!" Doctor Whow commented to his leader's new strategy while his monster, Gossamer nods with a growl! If the enemy believes their dead, their guard will drop, and it's perfect for a counter-strike without anyone being the wiser.

"Let's go varmints, we got an "Emperor" to pay a visit too, Heheh-Hach-Haaach!" Yosemite Sam stated while laughing manically, as he is taking the advantage that the army now thinks that the villains are dead, they headed to the direction of the Cartoon Empire City.

The heroes looks horrified from their hiding place, as they saw this.

Lola soon gasped at seeing this before her, this was terrible! "Huhn!?" Lola runs off, grabs her sword and climbs onto Road-Runner and heads out, following the villains to the direction of the city.

"Ugh, home is that way!" Sylvester exclaimed to her, pointing the other way in opposite to where Lola is heading.

"We got to do something!" Lola said in concern, knowing what they witness will mean big trouble for those that don't know the truth.

"Did you even sssssee those villainsssss!" Sylvester said in worried at what he witness the villains return from the dead. "They went and "POPPED" out of the snow." Then he waves his arms to exclaim his point! "Like diasiesssss!" If an avalanche didn't kill them, how can just 'them' try to beat these guys?

"Are we in this together or not!?" Lola said in reminding the cat of what he said to her earlier.

Sylvester looked down at Tweety and Speedy for their say in this.

"I say, we go for the goal!" Tweety said with a popped out fist in the air, as he and Speedy saluted to the cat, ready to go into battle.

"Si Amigos, Let us charge into battle!" Speedy said in his cheery attitude after signing off hiss salute, even made his famous cheer. "Arriba! Arriba! Arriba!"

The cat began to smile, as he turn to Lola with a serious face. "Well then, letssss go kick sssssome Villainy-Bum!" Sylvester exclaimed with renew courage, as he, Speedy and Tweety got on Road-Runner, as Lola gets the fast-bird going. "Beep-Beep!" The riders soon ride off to the direction of the Cartoon Empire City in hopes to get there in time. "Yeeeehah!" Sylvester cheered while riding on the roadrunner, like he was pretending to be a cowboy.

"We're off to fare city!" Speedy exclaimed with his serious yet excited expression while they were riding.

"And rescuing 'all' from 'bad' men!" Tweety sweetly announced with a tad sterny voice while next to the others.

"Wu-Hu-Ha-Ga, Wu-Hu-Ha-Ga!" Sylvester made some noise material art sounds, as he exclaimed in excitement. "They better prepared, cause it'sssss on!" With that, they rode off to the rescue. How can just this small group do what any army couldn't do…well,…that remains to be seen?

~  
~

Lola is now off to warn Bugs & her friends about the approaching danger, but it seems that the trust from when she was Tom male to now the female rabbit is hard to get by. And once Yosemite Sam has Emperor Chuck Jones, it may take a little….’female’ touch to help the guys out of this. And when it’s down to Yosemite Sam VS. Lola, what will the odds be in a female taking out the most dangerous man around?And what will happen that involves lots of fireworks, stay tune for an epic battle…


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle With Yosemite Sam

Chapter 10: The Battle With Yosemite Sam

In the Cartoon Empire City, a parade was made in celebration of those who have stopped (or so it was thought) Yosemite Sam. Fireworks are launch while kites were flown. The band plays follows by the acrobats. Marvin the Martian, a black bowling ball headed alien with a red toto as some would point out while wearing a green pair of sneaks and a helmet, but has no nose to breath and no month, yet he can still speak out! He is the parade leader of the parade, he leads the captain and their men down the street followed by the lion dancers.

"Make way, creatures of Earth, for the heroes of Toonatopia!" Marvin announced pridefully, as the crowd cheers for them. Bugs Bunny does his best to keep his head up high while on horseback. The advisor however, was taking in the cheers, even though he did nothing at all to help out!

Not everyone is happy. The men, especially Porky, Daffy, and Foghorn, feels bad for leaving Lola back in the mountains. Even if she wasn't a man, she is still their friend.

Suddenly a familiar female rabbit rides through the crowd and looks around. Seeing Bugs, the girl rides up to him yelling his name. "Bugs!"

"Lola?" Bugs asked in surprise as he turns and sees her, just what is she doing here?

"Yosemite Sam and his army are alive, they're in the city!" Lola added worried before saying what they should do. "We got to warn the emperor!"

"You don't belong here, Lola." Bugs said with a scowl, as he tries to ride on. "Just go home!" After being hurt and upset by Lola's lie of being a boy before, why should he have a reason to believe her this time?

Lola frowns, as she rides Road-Runner on the other side, as she tried to explain what she wanted to tell him. "Bugs, I saw them in the mountains!" She took a moment before she asked in plead for this rabbit captain to give her another chance to believe her. "You have to believe me!"

"Here's a question for you, Why should I?" Bugs asked Lola in annoyance, thinking she's lying again.

Lola frowns again before she had Road-Runner come around to block Bugs's horse, Spirit, as she stated this to him. "Why else would I be back?" Then she stared at the rabbit captain with a serious face and asked him this question of her own. "You said you'd trust Tom." Then she asked this question with a frowning tone. "Why is Lola any different!"

Bugs frowns then, he rides around her and heads on. Lola looks sad before she noticed Daffy, Porky and Foghorn looking at her in concern. "Guys, listen! Keep your eyes open!" She warned them before stating this with a serious expression. "I know they're here!" Lola insisted to them to believe her. "Hya!/Beep-Beep!" Soon Lola commands Road-Runner to ride off.

Soon we see the drummers banging the drums, and those in the towers set off fireworks for the celebration!

Lola stops Road-Runner at the entrance of the palace and the rider got off. She's got to warned somebody before Yosemite Sam and his villains struck.

As Lola heads into the palace yard, Sylvester yelled out. "Now where are you going?"

"To find someone who will believe me!" Lola yelled out, as she kept on running forward.

Soon after, the parade stops in front of Chuck Joe, who is on the steps himself. Wile E. Coyote stood next to Bugs Bunny before the rabbit captain gives him Sam's weapon that they found. The Lion dancer stops behind the captain, as he is going to give the emperor the gunblade merged sword of Yosemite Sam. As per the captain's request, Wile E. Coyote agrees not to let Chuck Joe know of Lola and her deceit from after they left her.

A palace man strikes a gong causing the whole place to go quiet. "My children!" Emperor Chuck Joe called out to them, as he continues. "Heaven smiles down upon Middle Kingdom. Toonatopia will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors." Chuck Joe said in approval of this news.

As the crowd cheers on, Lola pushed her way through the crowd in hopes of finding someone, anyone, who would listen to her.

"Sir, the Emperor is in danger!" Lola said to a person named Chester the Terrier who was a small, yellow fur and brown, perky ears dog. Chester just rolls his eyes after ripping his arm back free and moves away. "But the villains are here!" Lola said in worry to the person leaving. Lola goes to burly, gray bulldog who wears a red sweater, a brown bowler hat, and a perpetual scowl, his name was Spike the Bulldog and she said to him. "Please, you have to help!" To her dismay, the burly bulldog just walk away and left her. She turned to Sylvester as Lola said this while signing. "No one will listen!"

"Huhn!" The cat's attention was gotten onto her suddenly! "On, I'm sssssssorry, did you ssssssssay ssssssomething?" Sylvester asked bored, as if he wasn't paying attention at all.

"Sylvester!" Lola said in annoyance, why is the cat not listening to her now.

"Hey, you're a girl again! It will take something big to convince people what'sssssss going on!" Sylvester said with a groan, but what he said made a point.

As the crowd kept on watching, Bugs kneels down and presents the gunblade weapon to Chuck Joe, as he said this to his ruler. "Emperor Chuck Joe, may I present you, Yosemite Sam's gunblades, merge into his one bladed weapon."

Chuck Joe said with a shrug before acknowledging this. "I know what this means to you, Captain Bugs Bunny." Bugs looks a little distract and disappointed for some reason while his head still is lower to the ground by the Emperor's presence, as the man continue to speak on. "Your father, would be proud indeed."

Chuck Joe is about to take the sword when a familiar vulture, Buzzard swoops in and seizes it, much to the shock and surprise of everyone. "Duagugh, I believe this has an owner, yep-yep!" Beaky Buzzard replied in his goofy way. The bird flies to the roof and drops the sword to the shadows next to a gargoyle. Someone grabs it and revealed himself. The people gasped, as they saw it was Yosemite Sam, alive and well!

Bugs looks shocked. Yosemite Sam is alive! Lola was right! The villains are in the city! He gets ready to get his sword out when Sam's minions came out of nowhere from behind the dragon costume and knocked the poor rabbit down. Laughing evilly, Mugsy with Rocky close to him and Gossamer seizes Chuck Joe, causing his hat to fall off, as they dragged the old man into the palace. Elmer Fudd kept a weapon on anyone who would try anything, as he goes inside allowing Taz and Doctor Whow to begin closing the doors.

"No!" Bugs gasped in shock as he got up. He was too late!

"Come on! They need help, slackers!" Daffy yelled as he, Porky and Foghorn rushed towards the palace. Bugs tries to get to the doors, but the villains has since closed them, locking them as well.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-HAaaahhh!" The captain looks up, as he sees Yosemite Sam laughing madly, as if taunting the poor rabbit down below.

The captain and the soldiers grab a statue and tries to use it to break the doors down to no prevail. Lola looks on in worried, as she see what's going on and arrives at the steps. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Lola said to herself from seeing this situation isn't working. Then, she has an idea. She looks at the columns and runs near to Bugs and his soldiers. "Whorrr-Weeeithhh!" She whistles loudly which catches the soldier's attention. "Hey guys, I got an idea!" Lola said, as she runs around the palace to the right towards the columns.

(Note: "Be A Man" will sing partly during this moment of the description!)

Daffy, Porky, and Foghorn looks at each other. Then with smiles, the mentioned trio drops the statue and follows Lola much to the surprise of Bugs. Most of them are willing to make up for not believing Lola before they became friends with her in the end. Bugs paused then smiles, as he follows as well. Around the corner, the males begins to take off their armor and their weapons and dress up as women. Once the transformation is complete for them, all are wearing formal chinese dress outfits, Daffy wearing a red one, his face pale white, holds a fan, Porky wearing a yellow dress, white pale face and carrying a fan too, and even Foghorn wore a blue dress with a pale white face and had a fan too while Lola just wore a normal female outfit that wasn't, as flashy as the guys! They take out their sashes and prepare to shimmy up the columns, like what Lola did to retrieve the arrow days before in the training camp. Lola gets ready to climb when she felt a tap which she turns around to see Bugs Bunny. He takes off his cape and wraps it around the column to signify that he's coming along. The two smiles at each other, then the gang begins to shimmy up the poles together. They got an emperor to saved.

At the high balcony, Mugsy, Rocky and Gossamer came with Chuck Joe. Yosemite Sam drops down and spoke in a surprised dry tone. "Boo!" He steps into the balcony next to the Emperor before turning to the villains, he added this to them. "Guard the door, make sure nobody get's in, understand." Sam finished giving his command. Rocky, Mugsy, and Gossamer heads down the stairs to do the job. The villain paces around Chuck Joe, the emperor not scared of Sam a bit. The villain said this in a sarcastic remark towards him. "Your walls and armies have fallen, even a little avalanche wouldn't have kept this cowboy down, and now….it's your turn. Bow to me."

At the entrance to the balcony, Beaky Buzzard watched while under him were all the remaining villains of Yosemite Sam's army was on guard-duty. Unknown to them, a certain group of heroes were in wait, planning to make their move.

"Okay, any question before we start this?" Lola asked the others quietly before they start the plan.

"Does this dress make me look fat, to you?" Daffy asked puzzled motioning to his dress. "SLaphhh!" That's when Lola slaps him making him yelp, while she tried to get him to focus. "Ouch! I was kidding, no need to get all moody!"

The the villains hear something, laughter, as they prepared themselves.

"Huhn! Halt, who's there?" Elmer Fudd question while pointing his rifle at the approaching threat, as did the others with their weapons.

Then Lola, Daffy, Porky, and Foghorn walk out smiling, giggling and trying to act lady-like including with them holding the fans up to cover half their faces and even waved them to cool themselves.

"Concubines." Doctor Whow eased his creature, Gossamer to settle on those approaching them.

"Ugly Concubines." Rocky corrected and if his eyes weren't covered, he would have rolled them.

"Duagh, they seem pretty to me, Rocky!" Mugsy replied confused, which shows just how stupid he really is!

"Blagh, hughn!" Taz replied puzzled to hear someone even say that!

"Hee hee hee. Oh he's so cute..." Porky giggled trying to act girly while pointing to Mugsy.

Mugsy grins in a dimwitted way and waves to the ladies, but Rocky hits him, making him stop. Unfortunately, at that point, that's when a bitten apple falls out from beneath Porky's dress. Rocky and Mugsy looked at the half eaten apple before looking at the pig in puzzlement while Taz just ate another half of the thing off the ground! Porky pulls the dress out and turns, so as to not to expose the loss of figure and giggles in hopes to keep the plan from getting ruined.

Bugs was from around the corner putting his head down into his hand, and groaned. "Aww, I told him not to eat apart of his disguise. But then again, he did miss lunch?"

However, the group didn't notice that Yosemite Sam's buzzard, Beaky Buzzard has spotted Bugs. "Duagghuh, I better warn them, yep! Gaaaaupbh!" It is supposed to alert anyone should the villains failed to do their job, as he took a deep breath. "Powwwhhh!" The bird was about to screech when fire came out of nowhere and burns Beaky Buzzard to the point that all its feathers were burnt off. "Uh-No! I've lost my feathers….and I'm bare!" Horrified, the featherless buzzard turns and sees a laughing Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy.

"Now that'sssss what I call Mongolian Barbecue.!" Sylvester laughed, as he points to his red lips that spitted out the flame.

"Teeheehee, good thing putty tat's got plenty of those chili-pepper cans!" Tweety proclaimed while giggling at their accomplishment.

"Si, they are the hottest packs around and go by real fast, senor!" Speedy stated in his own humorist way to the trio.

Tweety and Speedy laughs madly while Beaky Buzzard looks embarrassed for his lost of fathers.

Mugsy picks up the half apple that Taz didn't eat and offers it back to Porky. "Duagh, I think this is yours, sorry about it, duaghmm, being chew a bit more!"

Suddenly without warning, Foghorn took out watermelons from his chest, Porky brought out the other apple from his chest, and Daffy took out an orange and a banana from his chest, all of which were use to simulate a woman's chest.

That's when the rooster himself responded to the gent's kind tone. "Don't mention it, we got, I say we got plenty, fellas!/PAassiillicaphhh!" Foghorn replied just before he uses his watermelons and smashes them on Rocky and Musgy's heads. "Banghhhsppasssliphh!" Then he smashes their heads together and they fall to the ground, retie much knocked out.

"Ahhhh!" Doctor Whow was about to attack with his electric staff when an apple got in his month by Porky.

"He-Heeaugh!" Porky then kicks him in the stomach causing Doctor Whow to stoop over on the ground. "Wa-WaaaahhYAAhh! Banghh!" Then the pig got into his stance from the training camp and used his head to bash it on the doctor's back.

"Gophh!…My…Back?" Which in turn, made him drop to the ground and moaned from the pain!

"Blagh-Burgh, Taz hit ducky man-lady!" Taz blabbed out his mix words, as he lungs his fist at Daffy and misses each time. Then Daffy grabs the outstretch arm of the Tasmanian Devil and flips him over onto his head." Fooupp-BAannghh!" Which in turn, made him slam into the ground floor, and groaned in pain. "Gooroowwhh…Aaghhh!"

"Hah, didn't think a ducky man-lady could to that, did yah, buster!" Daffy tainted his defeated foe, that'll teach this fell to misjudge him!

"I got you now, wabbit, it's Wabbit Season!" Elmer stated, as he aims his rifle at the female rabbit, preparing to take aim. "Goagh!" Lola kicks Elmer's rifle away, avoids his strikes from his fist by going pass it and under the guy's shoulder. "Huagh!" She then's pushes his head up with her left arm going under his right arm while pulling his open arm out, temporally stopping him for the moment after the strategic move successes. "Guaph, why, that hurt!" Elmer moaned at his pain before Lola delivered a left elbow to his stomach which knock him to the ground. "Guagh!" Lola quickly runs over, sits on his back and uses his rifle to pull his head back. "Goph, wabbit is wery good at fighting!"

"Bugs, GO!" Lola quickly signal the rabbit captain to run now while they got these troops down.

Bugs runs out from behind the corner and heads to the doors the guards were guarding before busting them open!

But then he got his right arm grabbed and saw Gossamer roar right in his face! "RAAAaaaoooooRRrrhhhh!" This guy was furious that our heroes defeat his comrades and is more furious than ever.

"Eh, don't think we forgot about yah Doc!" Bugs casually said to the red furry beast before putting his left free hand to block of his voice while speaking to you viewers! "Or a matter of your weakness!" He gave you viewers out there a wink before he signaled the creature to come closer to whisper something to him. "Tell me, did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?" Suddenly, Gossamer's face changed from anger to anxiety. Then Bugs pointed to the spectators of you audience viewers, as to Break the Forth Wall! "Look! Out there in the audience…"

Suddenly, Gossamer took a look at the spectators of you readers and viewers. And… "PEOPLE!" Screamed Gossamer, letting the rabbit go of his wrist. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" And what he did next was something else to be seen from his screams! "BAnghhhBAAAaaghnnnBAAggnhh, BAMMMMHhhhh! BAaaaangnghhhh...BANGHHhhh...BAAgghhh...BAAGHHhh...BAAggnnhhhh!" Gossamer continued to scream out in terror, as he ran through a series of walls, breaking them and leaving his cartoon outline on them! As it looks like he has high-tailed it outta the place in deep fear, porbably not to be seen during the rest of the story!

"Heh-Heh! What a Morrone, falls for that in every story!" Bugs stated out to the open walls of where the creature ran off to you folks watching. Then after that was done, he runs up the stairs leading to the balcony.

~

At the balcony, the villain leader kept on trying to intimidating Chuck Joe. No prevail, as the Emperor just glares at Yosemite Sam, even when the fiend hangs his gunblades near the old man's throat.

"I tire of your arrogance, old man! Bow to me!" Sam boomed out his voice, preparing to use his gunblades in both hands at any moment.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Chuck Joe said in defiance without so much flinching by such threats.

Sam then looks at him, as if finally lost his patiences. "Then you will kneel before my might...in pieces!"

Yosemite Sam gets ready to slice Chuck Joe when Bugs Bunny jumps down into the action and blocks his attack with a sword. "Cinnhhh!" Bugs was on the ground after holding the villain's blades from touching him.

"Eh, what's up doc, or should I say, what's down!" The rabbit then kick Sam off of him and into a column.

Just as the heroic rabbit swipes at him when he's down, the unexpected happen!

"Guess again, vermin!" Yosemite Sam grabs him, stooping his attack and throws him over the edge.

"Ahhhh!" The crowd gasped from seeing this happen up in the palace!

Bugs manages to recover and flies up quickly, as he kicks Yosemite Sam down to the ground of the balcony. Bugs goes off and jumps on the villain and tries to punch him, but the villain grabs the rabbit and rolls him, causing Bugs Bunny to be on his back underneath of Yosemite Sam.

"Say your prayers, rabbit!" Sam said evilly, getting ready to beat the rabbit.

"How's about a kick off instead!" Bugs stated instead to his over-powering foe suddenly!

"Huh!" Sam replied confused, not getting that at all! "Kichhh!" But then this feeling got Sam's attention alright! "Guuraagh!" Bugs hits the villain from behind with a knee while using his hand to hit him in the head. "Neee-Gulpaahh!" Bugs forces Sam on his own back and pulls his arm behind him.

Lola, Daffy, Porky and Foghorn arrived, as the girl gave out orders to the males. "Foghorn, get the emperor out of here."

"Sorry, I say, Sorry, your Majesty!" Foghorn bows in apology before he grabs the surprised Chuck Joe and rushes to where Lola is, who is by a rope attached to a column in the balcony.

"Errruughh!" Sam turns his face to see what's going on now!

Lola who is by the rope attach to a column in the balcony, points the way out for the two. The rooster uses his sash, as a pulley to slide down the rope taking Chuck Joe to safely.

The villain watches as the Emperor leaves. "No!" Yosemite Sam roared in fury. He didn't come all this way just to watch his prize be taken from him! Just as Lola was about to follow, she turn and saw what was happening next! In fury, Sam uses his free arm to elbow Bugs in the face. "Neerr-GAaurghhh!" Then he gets up and whacks Bugs down with a head-butt which throws him to the ground.

Lola flinches from seeing that happen.

"RaaaaUUGhhh!" Then Sam pick the knocked out rabbit and tosses him over his shoulders towards near the female rabbit.

Lola gasps, as Bugs fell down. She looks down now over the edge. Her friends have got away and on the ground by now.

"Come on! Hurry the led out!" Daffy yelled out from on the ground while waving his arms for her to come next.

Lola looks worried, as she looks at Bugs. Even when the captain did dismiss her, the girl cares too much for the male rabbit to leave him alone with Yosemite Sam, who is approaching her right now.

"Huuuaghh-hhuuaghh! I got an emperor to see, huughh!" Sam breaths heavily, from getting over his temper tantrum while slowly coming towards the female rabbit.

Lola's got to think quickly before the villain gets the idea of using the rope. Getting an idea, Lola seizes both Yosemite Sam's gunblades, much to the villain's surprise, as he tries to run a bit faster, but she soon cuts the rope while also slamming the gunblades embedded into the column. "Choopphhh!"

Sam runs for the rope but is too late to grab it. "Ehhh-Eehhaahh!"

The crowd cheers wildly. Their emperor is saved! "Yaaahhhhhh!"

"No! Where is the Emperor!" Yosemite Sam yelled in shock at what just happened. He looks at the crowd and realizes he cannot find the Emperor, Chuck Joe is among the throng of people in his sight. "Rrrrrr-RAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhaauhhh!" He screams in fury over the loud crowd. Someone is going to pay dearly for this!

Soon he takes both his Gunblades out and merges them into one gunblade weapon after lodging them from in the column and heads towards where Lola is looking at Bugs Bunny in concern. Bugs finally wakes up to see Sam approaching them, he puts his arm in front of Lola to ask her to leave which she crawls back a bit doing so and the rabbit captain takes out a knife from his pocket to defend himself with. Unfortunately, the villain was quicker, as he succeeds in knocking the knife away from Bugs. "You!" Sam snapped in fury at the male rabbit! "Banghh!" Bugs flinched from being disarmed now!

"Guaph!" Sam slapped the rabbit with his gripping fist over his gunblade sword in the face, as he whelp back from the pain. "Gee doc, easy on me soft spots!"

"Don't kid yourself, rabbit!" He snapped at him for the remark of a dumb sarcastic joke. Then Sam grabs Bugs by the shirt collar and snapped with a hint of growling tone. "You took away MY Victory!"

"What! Little old me, nah, I couldn't have!" Bugs play dumb as to what this guy was talking about.

"Sarcastic to the end, even to your grave, rabbit!" Sam spatted out in fury while growling more. He aims his weapon up to strike the captain, to finish him off, but it didn't come! Suddenly Yosemite Sam was hit in the back with a shoe, making him yelp. "What in tarnations hit me!"

"No!" Yelled a familiar voice which Sam turns to see Lola standing behind him without fear and with a serious expression. "I did!" Soon she pulled her hair back to look like she did when she was a soldier.

Finally, Yosemite Sam, was shocked to recognized her. "The soldier from the mountains." As he spoke afterwards, he started to get angry, his army was killed and his victory was stolen from him...all because of a her! "Ohhohohoh, darlin, you're gonna wish yah HAVN'T GONE AND SHOWED YOURSELF!" He snarls, as he drops Bugs Bunny before slowly moving towards her. Lola quickly put her shoe she tossed back on and started to run down the balcony stairs. The villain, in rage, charges at Lola who went down the stairs and she got to the doors and started to close them quickly. "YyaaaaHAAHhh!" Just as Sam was about to strike her, the doors slam shut in front of him. "Banghh!" Which from doing so, may have hit the villain himself! "Oww! That there smarts!" He cried out from behind the door, musta hit himself 'too' hard against the 'said' door!

The female rabbit had used a latch to lock the doors before leaning against the doors, as she felt bangs from the other side of her pursuer. For a while, it seems Lola is safe. "Banghh!" Then a sudden noise snap her out of her thought! "Roooagh!" Unfortunately, Yosemite Sam refused to be stopped, as he punched a hole in one of the doors and roared in his angry.

"Huuhghn!" Lola gasped, as she makes her escape trying to figure out how to stop Sam once and for all.

"Hay Lola!" Lola sees Sylvester with Tweety and Speedy on his shoulders while surprising riding on the naked Beaky Buzzard.

"Sylvester!" Lola said, happy to see that three of her friends are still around, as they continue to run down the hall of the palace.

"Don't forget about us, senorita!" Speedy pointed out to him and Tweety.

"Duuagh, do I get mention!" Beaky Buzzard asked while in this conversation?

"Sorry, none for bad old villains, I'm afraid!" Tweety stated much to the buzzard's own fault for joining the bad guys.

"Oww!" Beaky Buzzard groaned in disappointment, so much for that.

"Sssssso what'ssssss the plan?" Sylvester asked quickly since she's here.

"Ummmm…" Lola replied unsure, she couldn't think at a time like this.

"You don't have a plan!" Sylvester yelled in surprised, how could she go this far without a plan.

"Senor, claim down, she's been busy as a hurdle of caudal with saving her friends, the captain, and the emperor!" Speedy stated on the situation the girl's been through so far already.

"All that is pressuring on even my poor little head!" Tweety said in concern, as he holds his head from just imagining all that.

"Well I didn't ask you both, sssso how can we win without a plan!" Sylvester snapped at them for without a plan, they can win.

"Hey, I'm making this up, as I….?" Just as Lola was about to snap in reply, she stops and looks out a window while the others pass by before stopping in wonder of what's gotten her distracted. "…Go!" She sees fireworks in the tower ahead of her, that's the idea that hit her. She smiles, as she got her idea and spoke to Sylvester, as he, Tweety and Speedy got onto the window to join her. "Sylvester!"

Sylvester sees the tower and get's the idea, as he said in reply to the girl's statement while waving his arm to her. "I'm way ahead of you, ssssssister." Sylvester grabs Speedy by his tail and said this while Tweety flaps his wings. "Come on, guyssssss." Sylvester jumps outside onto a kite with Speedy and begins to fly it towards the fireworks tower with Tweety flying next to them.

"I see the senorita's idea!" Speedy said, as they were getting close to the tower.

"Oh, I tat, I tat some fireworks, and I did, I did tat some fireworks!" Tweety flew next to the two, as he spotted the tower is upon them now.

"The next sssstep is getting them from those guardssss, and I have the perfect idea! Bwahahahahah!" Sylvester stated out what they need to do to get them fireworks while putting his paws together and laughed wickedly, as he thought of something good to use to help them. Even Tweety and Speedy couldn't help but shrug off the cat's behavior and join the fun as well, whatever it is?

"Bagnnhh!" Another bang sound is heard fro the door before…. "Raarrh! Here's Sammy!" And not a moment too soon, as Yosemite Sam breaks down the doors and charges at Lola, swinging his sword, causing support columns to be knocked down. "Haarrrhh!" Sam roared while slicing at another column. "Sliiisshhh!"

"Gauph!" Lola dodges his every blow, as she climbs up a column. "Huh-Huh!"

"Raaahhh!" The villain slashes the column causing it to be broken and starts to tip over towards the wall side.

"AhhhAAHHHh!" Lola yelps, as the column begins to fall! "CRAshhhh!" The column breaks through the outer wall

Luckily, it stopped in the nick of time.

"Arroooahhhwwumph!" The crowd saw the walls on that side get destroyed, wondering what is happening, and they shall soon find out!

~

Recovering, Lola got on the beam and jumps in order to grab a nearby awning before Sam could tried to get close to her. She looks to the right and sees Sylvester arriving at the fireworks tower. Lola hopes the cat is able to do what he is supposed to do in time.

At the tower itself, two servants named Nerdy and Fred Fredburger were lighting the fireworks when a shadow appears near the edge of the tower which makes a voice. "Citizenssss, I'm in need of Firepower!"

"AHHH Who are you, yes?" Fred Fredburger yelped as he and Nerdy turns to see who is it. Sylvester uses the kite's wings, as did Tweety and Speedy to spread them out like a demon.

The cat wink at you viewers before making a long ranking speech. "I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT, HE WHO SSsssssCARES ALL, I AM…YOR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Sylvester spoke out deeply in a scary tone voice, making the two scream as they jump out and fallen to the ground. They landed hard on the ground but they survived.

"Owh, I hope we didn't scare them "too" badly!" Tweety said from watching that happen to the guards!

"Forget that, Senor bird, we got our assuagement, eh!" Speedy stated why they are here.

"Mouse boy's right, come on!" Sylvester claimed, as they had work to do.

~

Back to Lola, she pulls herself on the roof while getting on the crest.

"The roof!" Chester the Terrier gasped as he sees Lola.

"Look!" Spike the Bulldog said, as he gasped. He can't believe he and Chester didn't listen to Lola before!

Lola eyes the fireworks tower and lines up carefully, so that she stands across the way. "Banghhh!" But then something else happened, of course! "RAarrrhhh!" Without warning, Yosemite Sam breaks through the roof, alarming the girl from behind. Lola backs away, as the villain gets ready to slice her into pieces. "Huhhhgh, Huuughn!" The villain breaths deeply, he's finally got the prey he wants!

Lola searches for something on her person to help here against this fiend. She finds her fan, takes it out, and opens it.

"Geheheheh, you call that a weapon, that ain't nothing but a pammy-wammy fan! It ain't gonna stop old Yosemite Sam! The roughest, toughest, he-man stuffiest hombre that's ever crossed the Rio Grande. Plus, I ain't no namby-pamby!" After he was done tainting and gloating, he started to spoke in a deeper voice to the female rabbit. "It looks like you're out of ideas." Sam said with a smirk, as he lunges with his gunblade! "GrrrrrRAAahhh!"

"STiiphhh!" Lola dodges to her right and lets the sword go right through the fan. Closing the fan on the sword, the female rabbit then twists the thing with both hands, so she was able to get the sword out of the villain's hands. The thing flies towards Lola who catches it and slips the fan right off via sword movement.

"What in Sam's Hill and Tarnations!" Sam spat in surprised and shock at what just happen now!

"Not quite!" Lola said to the villain, as she holds him back by his neck, and shouts out to someone behind the guy. "Ready, Sylvester"

Yosemite Sam turns around to see Sylvester nearby with his wings up and covering something, as he shouted back in rep. "I am ready, sssssssister!" He releases the wings to reveal that he is strapped to a very big rocket! "Goph-Goph!" He takes out more chili-pepper cans, swallows them, and etc., etc., you know what happens next, he turns red in the face. "Blaaaaghghh!" The cat in turn, screams from the over does! "Poooouwhhhh!" After his screaming cry out, he blows out fire, as Speedy held a stick for the flames to light it for the cat. "Light Me!" Sylvester said to Tweety who is standing on the rocket's wing where Speedy hands him the lit flames.

"Putty tat usually ends up in these situations by accident!" Tweety commented on the cat's bravery, surprisingly even too him.

"Si, now we going to have him do this willingly, he brave porvovor!" Speedy nodded with a smile to that agreement as he spoke this out in Mexican lingo.

Soon Tweety smiles, as he does what he was told to do, and lights the fuse of the rocket.

"Ain't no way I'm going down without a fight! RrrrrRAAHHHhh!" As Sam had growled, now furious and plan to attack Lola, but she uses his sword like a lever to lunge at the villain, kicks him in the face! "Kiickkhh!" Then she sweeps down and kicks him under his feet, losing balance and falls towards the ground. "Kickkhh! BReaacckkihh!" That one had to hurt him?

"She's lit!" Tweety said after the fuse was lit and going down to base fast.

"Then we split from here onto senor cat!" Speedy said, as he and the canary got off the rocket and onto the cat's tail!

Lola picks up the gunblade again and stabs it into Sam's cape by the tip edge of his sword, making him roar unable to escape. "Raaaarrrhhhh!"

"GURRRUUfffooohhhhh-POOUUWWWHHHH!" The rocket is soon ignited sending Sylvester flying at Yosemite Sam very fast. "SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH! Houston, The Bird Is HOT! LITERALLY!" Sylvester cried out over the roaring rocket in surprise!

Lola lies down on the roof's left side. Sam, seeing the rocket coming, tries to escape, but is still trapped by his sword. "Ohhhh boy, I ain't gonna like where this goes! AAAAAAHHHHhhhhh!" The guy spoke to himself in a dry Break Fourth Wall talk at the moment before screaming! "RaaAAAHHH!" He roars at the site approaching fast before…"POfffhhh!" Well….he roared his last, as the rocket hits him hard sending him flying towards the fireworks tower. Sylvester grabs the sword getting him freed by the rocket in the nick of time with Tweety and Speedy holding on him via tail.

Lola jumps back on the roof. Knowing what is about to happen, she runs off grabbing Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy, as she screams this out repetitively. "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!"

The rocket meanwhile takes Yosemite Sam to the fireworks tower while he still continues to scream. "ARRRAAAaahhhh!" He turns to you people and mutters with a worried-dried face expression! "I really….'Hate' them rabbits!"

"BOOommm! Boom-boom-boom! Poooffffuuuhhpmmm!" Upon impact, a lot of explosions and fireworks occurred while the blast destroyed the villain once and for all. Lola jumps off the edge of the roof and, propelled by the explosion, grabs a lantern that is hanging on a rope nearby and slides down the rope. However, Sylvester, Tweety and Speedy were launch on a different path from the explosive force.

When she is near the rope's end, she lets go and landed on Bugs Bunny, who was running down the stairs, knocking the two to the ground. Bugs and Lola looks at each other and blush while the now 'dead', Yosemite Sam's gunblade's merge sword lands on the ground after being thrown off the roof by the explosion.

"Hahahaha-HahahahHAaahh!" Sylvester cheers, as he landed and was flying on the ground backwards on his behind a couple of times while pointing at the fireworks. "And to think of all the timessss I've been in explosionssss, that wassss….kinda fun in a way!" The cat admitted this to himself in much surprise?

"Ahhhhhh!" Soon the cat reaches his paws up and catches two creatures in each, Speedy and Tweety. Before he sets them into just one paw of his.

The cat see's that Speedy's hat is on fire a little and Tweety's top head had a lit on it too! "You BOTH, are a pair of lucky mouse and bird!" He approved as he lit his fingers and help put out their lit flames. "And your luck saved yah from being medium rare on the menu which as I said, I won't eat you!" Then he whispered something to you folks at home reading or viewing this, as he mentions this. "For now while we're in this story!"

"Awww, thanks, putty tat!" Tweety said sweetly, as he flew up and surprisingly hug the cat's nose, now that's really friendly towards one's species prey of enemy!

"Si, mucho much, oh gracious, senor pussycat!" Speedy thank by standing up, removing his hat, and bows to show his respects.

"Sufferin' Succotash, I hope I ain't going soft on them!" Sylvester dryly remarks to himself from their thanks to him! Oh well, even he can't help but be thankful to their help in all this?

~  
~

Author Note: The part where Gossamer becomes terrified was from a Looney Tunes scene, plus I got the idea from Essteka's "The Cartoon Subspace Emissary", and thought it would be a fitting scene? Any other crazy comedy was just thought of by me, who tried to think and remember the best scene works to pull this chapter off, and it seems like it did! Once again, I thank many of you, my loyal followers and fans for checking out this work, be noted you will see the final act before this becomes a completed story!

In the final chapter, peace is about to come down after Lola’s heroic deed in saving them all & the emperor. And brings great honor to her family, but once more, maybe even have found the one she loves. Better stick around to see what sort of fun & comical moments happen in the finale…


	12. Epilogue: The Hero of Toonatopia

Epilogue: The Hero of Toonatopia

Everyone cheers as fireworks filled the sky. Toonatopia is saved and Yosemite Sam is gone for real!  
Everyone is happy...all but a certain ticked off advisor who is walking down the stairs, his outfit tattered, ruined and slightly burned. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Wile E. Coyote yelled before snapping for the one responsible as he comes down to where Lola, Bugs, Daffy, Porky and Foghorn are at the bottom of the stairs. "Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess." The coyote see's her and walks down towards her spot, but Bugs along with Porky, Daffy, and Foghorn push Lola behind them to protect her. Wile E. Coyote get's in front of the male soldiers and their captain, and speaks in a demander. "Stand aside! That creature's not worth protecting." As he spoke, Foghorn help move Lola back with an upset Daffy and Porky growling in anger at this guy's insults to their friend.

"Look Doc, incase you miss the memoir, I'll speak it out for yah!" Bugs dry remark to the guy before speaking again. "She's a hero!" Bugs spoke out with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Tis a woman." Coyote remarked the captain's claim before continuing in a gloating manner of his voice of proving a fact. "She will never be worth anything."

Furious, Bugs grabs Wile E. Coyote by his shirt's collar as he snap at him. "Listen up, you little pompous..."

"That….Is…Enough!" The gang turns and sure enough, sees Chuck Joe walking down the steps to the group while the smoke clears out from his path. His life has been saved and after hearing the details, it is obvious he wishes to confront the one who made the defeat of Yosemite Sam possible.

"Your Majesty, I can explain." Bugs begins to say, but Chuck Joe motions him to be quiet. With a sigh, Bugs and his soldier pals, Daffy, Porky and Foghorn moved out of the way to allow Chuck Joe a clear path to Lola Bunny. Lola step forward and bows before Emperor Chuck Joe, preparing to hear what the emperor is going to say to her. Coyote smirks, as he gets a paper and pencil out. He waits to write down the words of the Emperor towards the one who disguised herself as a soldier.

Chuck Joe eyes Lola carefully, then he spoke to her. "I've heard a great deal about you, Lola Bunny." Lola looks up a bit to see with her worried eyes of what he has to say to her with his careful, yet serious eyes. "You stole your father's armor." She signs her head in knowing that what he's saying is all true and it's her fault. The Emperor continue without stopping. "Ran away from home." He spoke this next part in surprise for what else she did. "Impersonate a soldier" Bugs and the gang have looks of worried expressions, so far this isn't good stuff their hearing! "Deceived your commanding officer!" He waved his hand to pronounce what else she done to the Empire. "Dishonored the Cartoon Army" Then from in the background, he mentions this towards his palace. "Destroyed my palace! And…" Lola cringes as she prepares herself. The Emperor is right. She did do all those things and is ready to face the punishment. To her surprise, Chuck Joe said this softly to her. "…You have saved us all."

Lola looks up in surprise. The emperor...is thanking her? What happens next surprised her more: Chuck Joe bows to Lola. The girl couldn't believe it! The emperor bowing to someone...is a rare sight to see indeed.

Wile E. Coyote is shocked and astonished that Chuck Joe would thank and bowed to someone who broke the law. But knowing Chuck Joe will want him to bow, he soon falls prostrate. Soon Bugs Bunny and Daffy, Porky and Foghorn bow down as well.

Lola took a look around and couldn't believe it. The entire populating crowds falls prostrate, bowing to her! She has saved them all, and for that, they thank her.

As Road-Runner bows a bit, with it's passengers on his back, Sylvester sitting next to Tweety and Speedy sniffs a bit and said to them. "Our little baby'ssssss all grown up and ssssssaving Toonatopia. Sniff!" Then he turns to Tweety and Speedy and asked them for something. "Hey Tweety and Speedy. Hand me a tissue, will ya?"

"Sniff! Here senor!" Speedy handed him a tissues, as he and Tweety used them as well.

"Booowwwppphhhhmm!" Sylvester blow his nose into it, getting it all wet.

"Oh, my little heart is bursting with joy!" Tweety jump up and fly in a loop-d-loop before sitting down all excited.

"Si, now Miss Lola truly has brought peace to our kingdom's problem!" Speedy nodded in agreement to that subject.

"Coyote…" Chuck Joe said, as he stops bowing and start smiling.

"Your Excellency?" Wile E. Coyote asked with his usual attitude towards his Emperor with his pen and pencil at the ready.

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council." Chuck Joe stated towards Lola's reward for her help, as the advisor is writing down this stuff….for the most that is!?.

Soon he begins to repeat the words from what his Emperor said before he does a double look. "A member of your coun….ah…what!?" Coyote said shocked and stutters a bit to respond to that, as he speaks in a more calmer manner to his emperor's choice. "But there are no council positions open, your Majesty." He said with a hidden smirk after turning around so that he could not be seen doing so.

Chuck Joe shrugs as he turns to Lola to reply to the question of the situation of his offer. "Very well then, you can have his job." Then he points to Coyote as he said this.

"What?" Wile E. Coyote yelled in shock. "My…Ohhh?" With a groan, he faints to the ground with his pen and pencil tossed in the air before landing on him too with Lola cracking a small smirk from seeing his reaction to that surprising decision.

As Lola smiles a bit. The offer is great, since she saved Toonatopia and get honor to her family at last but...

"With all due respect, your Excellency." Lola said, as she bows to Chuck Joe in respect before continuing her explanation of her received reward. "I have been away from home long enough." It's true. Lola is homesick and misses her family. She decides it's time to go back to the life she left.

Chuck Joe nods in understanding, as he takes out a pendant and said this to her. "Then, take this." The emperor puts the pendant around Lola's neck as he continued. "So your family will know what you have done for me. And this…." Emperor Chuck Joe then takes Yosemite Sam's merge twin gunblade sword weapon and gave it to the girl, as he finishes his conversation. "So the world will know what you have done for Toonatopia."

Lola smiles, as she takes the gifts. To the surprise of everyone, she hugs Chuck Joe. The emperor looks surprised as well, but he smiles, as he hugs Lola right back.

"Is she allow to do that?" Daffy asked dumbstruck at noticing this scene. Porky and Foghorn just smiled. They figured since Emperor Chuck Joe doesn't mind, it is okay.

The girl stops hugging and walks away from Chuck Joe, so to be hugged by Daffy and Porky. With a grin, Foghorn lifts all of his friends up, as he hugs them all at once.

"Ugh! Easy their, big fell!" Daffy yelped a bit, as Foghorn sets them all down before their friend walks off, as the duck begins to cry while Porky gives him a hanky for the tears.

Lola smiles, then she sees Bugs. As the girl goes up to him, she wonders what to say to Bugs. The hero of Toonatopia is having wonderful feelings for this captain and wanted to show some way to say them.

"Uh...you..." Bugs said while blushing. Lola smiles, thinking the grey furred rabbit is about to say something romantically. "Um…You…." Bugs tried to say something, so he just ended up saying this without much thought. "You fight good!" Which he says before patting her on the shoulder while looking away, feeling a bit down for saying such a thing to her.

Lola sighs in disappointment. So much for romance. She said this in response, though a bit disappointed, but still accepting the comment. "Oh, thank you."

The girl heads to Road-Runner, as Bugs groans in annoyance at himself. "Bugs, old chump, a smooth Lady's man, you are not with 'them' words!" He was so stupid for not saying what he wanted to say! He shoulda told her how he feels, as he turns to see her with still signs of disappointment in himself for his mistake!

Lola soon has gotten on Road-Runner since he came up to her, as the girl said this to the fast bird. "Road-Runner. Let's go home."

"Beep-Beep!" Road-Runner nods, as he likes the sound of going home already. The tall-legged bird jumps down the steps, galloping on the flat parts to the ground level.

"YAhhhhhhhh!" The crowd cheers happily, as they watch the hero of Toonatopia rides off back to her home.

As Bugs Bunny watches on, Chuck Joe came to the captain, as he said this to the captain's presences. "The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"Sir!?" Bugs asked puzzled before asking of the question in a more english way of speaking. "Care to explain that better to this rabbit's long ear's to understand, no offense!?"

"You don't meet a girl like that, every dynasty" Chuck Joe explained with a smile. The emperor gets his hat back on and left.

Bugs Bunny looks thoughtful at what Emperor Chuck Joe just explained. Perhaps, it is true. He is in love.

~

Weeks have passed since the defeat of Yosemite Sam. At Lola's home, Claude sat under the blossom tree. One blossom falls and lands on his leg making him sigh sadly. He has missed his daughter so much. Speaking of the girl, Lola appears at the threshold wearing the neckless from the Emperor and Sam's gunblade wrap in a cloth and walks towards her father. The man saw her and stood up as he said in words of concern and surprise. "Lola."

The girl goes in front of her dad and kneels. As the man sat back down, Lola soon spoke in a calm manner to address her father. "Father, I brought you the Gunblade weapon of Yosemite Sam." The girl hands her father the sword merge gunblade of Yosemite Sam. "And the crest of Emperor Chuck Joe." She soon takes the crest neckless off and hands it to her father. "They're gifts." Lola quickly explained for the reasons of the items before speaking calmly again. "To honor the Bunny family." Lola added lastly, hoping her father was not furious about her taking his place in the war.

The man takes the gifts and looks at them. To Lola's surprise, Claude just place them to the ground. Is he very upset? No!? Lola's father bends down and holds her while smiling. He said this in such overwhelming joy in his voice. "The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter." He wipes away Lola's tear that came out from her being so happy to hear him say that before hugging her again. "I've missed you so."

"I missed you too, Papa!" Lola said in response, as she hugs him. She thought of him every day since she left and miss him so. Lola felt very happy at that moment, she has brought honor to her father.

From the doorway, Lola's mom, Bunny and Granny watches this, as Bunny said happily, "Ahhhh."

"Goodness me, she brings home a sword." Granny said sarcastically, as she rolls her eyes in from seeing this. "If you ask me, she should have brought home a ma..."

"Excuse me." Granny turns and looks shock, her mouth open. A person came in and it turns out to be Bugs Bunny, who was holding a helmet, the one Lola wore when joining the armor! Bugs, being the one who spoke, continued. "Excuse me, does a female rabbit named, Lola Bunny live here?"

Still shocked, Bunny and Granny points to where Lola is at. Bugs nods, as he said this to thank them for their help. "Thank you. Nice home yah got here, ladies, very homy indeed."

"Woo!" As Bugs headed to where Lola is at, Granny smiles in amazement for seeing a cute young rabbit, as she said this. "Sign me up for the next war! Heheheheh!" She giggled like a school girl, thinking perhaps she'll find a handsome fello in the war like Lola did when she left.

The captain approached from seeing Lola. Seeing Claude, Lola's father get's up from noticing him, Bugs said this to get their attention. "Honorable Claude Bunny, I…" Bugs was interrupted as he spots Lola. "Lola."

Lola turns and smiles. She doesn't know how, but Bugs Bunny has found out where she lives. Lola is happy to see Bugs again.

Bugs pauses a bit, not sure what to say. So Bugs walks up saying this, as he holds up a helmet that belongs to her. "Uh….Uh…You forgot your helmet." Then he stops to think for a moment before correcting himself. "Nope, wait, scratch that!" He then turns to Claude and holds the helmet to him as he spoke. "Ah, but well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it!?…" Lola sees that her dad is motioning for her to take over. "I mean…" As Bugs was about to say something, something else stop him. The female rabbit takes the helmet...then she kisses Bugs on the lips. "Mhmm-MHHmm…Mhhmmmhhh!?" The male rabbit captain looks surprised, but smiled happily.

Once Bugs and Lola stop kissing, the girl chuckled a bit while he blushed, as she asked him this. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?" Granny called out eagerly and loudly for them to hear. Bugs and Lola looks at her in alarm, as the girl smiles in embarrassment. Her granny has been alone for too long, as she shakes her head with a smile at her granny's statement.

"Well, sure. That sounds great…..I mean…Dinner would be great." Bugs said as he and Lola held hands, smiling romantically at each other.

At the temple, Mr. Herriman is watching the couple through the window with a smile at this scene, surprising that he knew how to smile, yes, as Sylvester climbs up and grins.

"Come on. You got to admit, I did a great job, huh? C'mon, who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job!?" Sylvester asked eagerly before explaining his course in helping out in this crisis. "Sssssshe got the guy. Ssssssshe saved the country. Ssssssshe brought honor to her family...and I help of course!"

Mr. Herriman sighs in annoyance. He hates to admit it, but Sylvester is right. The cat has managed to prove himself and helped Lola bring honor to her family.

"Ohhhh! Very well, then! Because of this act, and bringing forth not only the girl home safely, helping in saving the Emperor and the kingdom, and bringing the family great honor…..Hugh!" Mr. Herriman said with a sigh afterwards while continuing on, as Sylvester was rubbing his hands in anticipation for what he wants to hear from this guy. "You can get your old job back, as a guardian again. I take it that's the "ONLY" thing you require!" The rabbit head dryly remark as if this cat wanted anything else besides his old job back again.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" The cat cheered before stopping to speak calmly for a moment. "Of course I except, and let me just say….ALL RIGHT! I'M BACK! YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sylvester finished speaking calmly before he let out a loud cheer, excited that he is a guardian again! He runs to his new post in the temple.

"Okay Mr. Ancestors, time to wake up!" Said a familiar canary voice before……"GOOOnnnhhhh!" That's right, it's Tweety that said this stuffs, as he bangs the gong, waking the ancestors up while feeling the vibrations of the gongs effect.

"Si, it's time to throw a Fes-Tive-Ah! Aribba! Aribba! Arriba! Aribba! Arriba! YeeHaahh!" Speedy shouted in joy before dashing around the place, leaving a smoky trail.

"Take it, Tweety and Ssssspeedy!" Sylvester climb back on his stool and waved his arms out to the two, asking them to do something…which they are about to do…NOW!!!

"Ohhh, I get to play drums and beat them like putty tats heads!" Tweety stated, as he wears sunglasses on his face and plays the drums in a beatbox beat.

"Si, and I get to play me favorite, the keyboard!" Speedy stop in front and plays a wicked electric keyboard tune!

"Time for ussssss, the "WILD ACT ANIMALSssssss!", to JAM it Up To the MAX Out-putsssssss! YEaaahhh!" Sylvester came out, wearing a leather-jacket with sunglasses, and has out a saxophone and plays like a wild Jazz-man.

The ancestors party like they never did before. Both Rabbit and Fox danced with the male rabbit doing the Hand Jive and the female fox doing the Pulp Fiction, as the fuzzy rabbit said this. "The girl got it from my side of the family, did I tell you that?"

"Sure you did Rabbit, sure you did!" Fox slyly remarks, but laughs it off as she dances with him wildly much to the dead ancestor's delight. Big Rabbit join in with a smile, as he uses his decapitated head, as a volleyball or one of the party balloons. As confetti falls out of nowhere while Yin and Yang play with Big Rabbit's head like it was for them to pass it to one of them, as the game of Volley Ball or Party Balloons recurred. Even Hare was doing Disco dance moves while Bunny Rabbot was pointing her fingers down on the floor during the beat, as she joined with Hare!

"Call out for egg rolls" Sylvester laughed madly as he swings like a wild man.

"Hugh!? Yo!?" Big Rabbit's head spoke out in surprised, as he got caught by Sylvester's rope and ended up swinging him out.

"SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH!" Sylvester spoke out loudly from the surprise, as he cried out next while passing Mr. Herriman. "WAhhhhWAAAAHHhaaaAAAhhhh!?!"

"For goodness sakes, guardians. This isn't the proper behavior I expect from all of you!" Mr. Herriman snapped before he groaned out in annoyance. He signs before muttering something. "Erururagh, Guardians!"

Sylvester soon fell out of the temple, passing the party stuff across the ground, and he fell right onto the steps. "Gouph, gotta watch out for flying heads!?" The cat groaned out from the impact. Of course, it's okay, as he got his job back!

Lola smiles, as she came up and sits down next to him on the steps, saying this to the cat. "Thanks Sylvester. I couldn't have done it without you." The girl then kisses the cat on the forehead making Sylvester blush.

Hector, the Bulldog suddenly runs right into the temple with the bag of grain tied to the stick, the chickens following him. A mess is suddenly made right in the temple right in the middle of the party.

"SYLVESTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HOUND DOG ON THE LOUSE!!! AND WITH LOOSE CHICKENS…Guoph, get off of ME, THIS INSTANT!!!" Mr. Herriman yelled angrily making Lola and Sylvester chuckling nervously.

"Whelp, can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs along the way?" Sylvester shrugged his shoulders off while looking at you viewers and Breaking the Fourth Wall before making a winking contact while still smiling.

Despite that, however, things have been great. Lola have saved Toonatopia, got new friends, even a boyfriend, and help Sylvester gets his old job as guardian back. Honor is brought to her family and the whole country will remembered Lola Bunny as one of the greatest heroes ever.

THE END!

~  
~

There we go folks, got this story all wrapped up. Hope many Mulan & Looney Tunes fans enjoyed it!


End file.
